Never letting go
by Elle nim 'loki
Summary: Usagi has been suffering...slowly dying with each passing day. Yet no one knows, she lives her life as if she's good and healthy. But somethings cannot be kept a secret forever.........
1. Default Chapter

Author: Serenity's Rose  
  
Title: Never letting go  
  
Summary: Usagi has been suffering..slowly dying with each passing day. Yet no one knows of this. She lives as though she was well and fine. But something's cannot be kept a secret forever.  
  
***Standard Disclaimer insert here****  
  
A/N: Part of this chapter will be in Usagi's P.O.V. Later it will be in my P.O.V...seeing as how I'm the author.  
  
******************  
  
I walked numbly around the crowded streets of Tokyo. I couldn't feel the cold wind beating against my soft flesh. Nor the splashes of raindrops beating at me. I wrapped by arms around my chest, hoping that it keep some part of me warm. Never had I felt this.......empty.  
  
My life had not crashed around me when my Father died. Or when my Mother left with my little brother, abandoning me. Leaving with a cold grotesque look in her eyes. Yelling at me not to follow her. I was alone at the age of 14.  
  
I could still remember that day. My darling mother had also sold the house, not even giving me an opportunity to live. I walked around for days, not knowing where to go. What to do......That's when I saw him. My Mamo-chan. In all his glory. I smiled and waved at him in such a tender way, that I could easily read the shocked expression written all over his eyes. He quickly returned the gesture. After that we went for an ice cream and walked all afternoon around Central Park. It was around eight when we departed. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and wished me goodnight. I once again felt alive.  
  
Now I was 19. I learned how to live without my mother. I missed Shingo. He and I use to fight, it was only natural. But there were times when we acted more like friends than siblings. I missed those times the most. I would cry all night, hoping that he would return and smile at me once more. Often, he came in my dreams. Telling me to be strong. Telling me that he would come back. But I stopped believing in dreams ages ago.  
  
It was because of Mamoru and my friends that I have lived as long as I had. But I knew it couldn't last. It was just a matter of time.  
  
I knew I was wrong in not telling them the truth. Not telling them why my parents had left. Why I was left alone. I couldn't! Surely you could understand that. I wasn't ready. But most of all I was afraid that they would leave, just as my mother had done 5 years ago. I just couldn't bear that. I didn't and still DON'T want to suffer through that again. It's painful to even think about it.  
  
Humans and their hopeful wishing of a long life. It's just as bad as fairy tail endings. They never happen. At least not to me. Funny how you're a care free child, pretending that your being rescued by your prince charming one minute, and then your wishing that they never existed and had given you such a hopefully imagination of happiness. Life is full of disappointments.  
  
And once again I'm standing here. Acting like the world's okay. Like nothing is happening. I was glad that I had mastered the face. It was all too easy to lie now. After all, all life's a stage right? One must act the part you're meant to play.  
  
I kept walking. To the only place I knew was safe. To the only person that knew me well. The only one that knew my whole life's story. Motoki.  
  
The doors of the Crown slid open. I slowly walked in, welcoming the warmth from the heater that Motoki always left on. I carefully took off my scarf and placed in on the counter top. Making myself comfortable on one of the stools, waiting for Motoki-chan to notice me. I turned and looked around, noticing all the couples in the room. The men holding tightly onto their women. Trying to keep them warm with their embrace. A sigh escaped my lips. I folded my arms in front of me, and placed my head on them. I banging my head once or twice on the counter. True, it wouldn't solve anything. But hey! It never hurt to try.  
  
"Usagi!!!" my head instantly bounced up at the sound of a cheery voice. A smile creped onto my face. I quickly jumped off my stool and ran into the cheery person's arms.  
  
"Motoki! You have no idea how glad I am to see you" I draped my arms around his neck. Suddenly I felt his arms, well more like his hands slid down to my derriere. I brought my hand up and quickly dropped it down on his face. He stumbled back, placing a hand over his cheek.  
  
"What did I tell you last time Toki-chan" I waved my finger in front of him. No, I wasn't mad at him. How could I be? He was like my big brother, that's the part that really got to me though. I did feel sorry for Motoki. Two years ago, he confessed his love for me. But I was afraid that I couldn't return those feelings. I after all, had Mamo-chan. And my heart, body, and soul belonged to him. Well not really, but you get the idea. A small grin tugged on his lips.  
  
"Gomen Usa. I just can't control myself around you. You know that I-" I raised my hand and placed it over his mouth.  
  
"I know Motoki, I know. But I'm with Mamoru. I am sorry" I placed my hand back at my side. He looked at me hopefully.  
  
"I know Usa, but maybe there will be a chance for you and me. You don't know what will happen in the future." A tear slid down my left cheek. He was wrong. I did know what was going to happen in the future. I knew that all too well.  
  
"I don't know what will happen in your future. But I do know mine" my voice lowered down to a whisper. "I went to the hospital this afternoon" his eyes widened at my news.  
  
"What did they say?" he walked up to me and led me to one of the booths. I sat down first, soon followed by him. I took in a long breath. My eyes slowly wandered up until they were looking straight into Motoki's.  
  
"They said that I-" I was abruptly stopped by a hurdle of cattle.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!" -never mind. It was close to a hurdle of cattle. A group of four girls and a guy walked up to me and Motoki. The blonde one was the first to approach.  
  
"Where were you? We were looking for you all over Tokyo, -literally!" Minako placed her hands on her hip.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako. I had to go somewhere. I was held up all afternoon. I just got free" I started to twirl with my hair, which I only did when I was nervous.  
  
"So what does the dear Odango Atama do to keep herself busy? Not another man I hope" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No Rei. Mamo-chan is the only man I need" I heard a bunch of 'awws'. Corney, I know. But that's all I could come up with. My head wasn't exactly functioning properly. A deep chuckle disrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that I'm doing a good job of keeping my woman satisfied" I looked up and saw him. The only man that kept me going. The only man I loved. I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. Inhaling his sweet rose scent. He placed a small kiss on my neck, getting me to giggle. I smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
*cough* "Get a room you two" I glared at Makoto. A smile graced my lips.  
  
"Look who's talking. I saw how you and Riko-chan were last night" I placed my hand over her forehead. "Mako-chan, are you alright? You're turning red. Was it something I said, I wonder?" everyone began to laugh including me. A wave of uneasiness hit me. My vision began to blur, and the room began to spin. I quickly glanced at Motoki before the light faded away.  
  
******  
  
"Usako! Please wake up!" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking them gently. Everyone crowded around them, asking what had happened. Motoki stood up.  
  
"Minna get back. Give her air. Mamoru go place her on the couch in the back. Ami can you please get some water?" Ami quickly nodded and walked behind the counter. Mamoru stood up and carried Usagi to the back, Motoki quickly followed.  
  
After placing her down, Mamoru looked around. Hoping that someone knew how to explain this. What had happened? Usagi was fine a minute ago..wasn't she? He kneeled down and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Mamo-chan I-" confusion written over her narrow opened eyes. She looked around and saw Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Motoki, and Mamoru looking at her with worry. "I-, what happened?"  
  
Mamoru reached for my hand "You fainted, Usako. Why? We don't know. Do you care to explain?" she hesitated in answering.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well these past few days. I-I caught that f-flue that's been going around. But I'm feeling much better now!" she jumped up and dusted herself off. As soon as she did she wobbled.  
  
"Woaw! Head rush!" she placed her hand on her head. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me, -kay? Hey I have to go now. I have to finish a paper for tomorrow. See you at home Mamo-chan?"  
  
"WOW! Usa wanting to get home to finish a paper!!! Now that's a first! You sure your feeling alright Odango??" Rei grinned. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there shortly Usako" he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her. Fast yet passionate. They parted and Usagi looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't take long. Ja ne Minna!!!" she waved at everyone and she slipped through the door.  
  
"Ja ne Usagi!" everyone yelled out in chorus.  
  
Mamoru turned around to face the group. His eyebrows creased in confusion. He walked around the counter and sat down on one of the booths. He clasped his hands together in front of him. Sliding his thumbs together.  
  
"Mamo...Mamoru.what's wrong?" Rei sat herself opposite to Mamoru. He glanced up and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm getting a feeling that Usa is lying" he sighed. Rei nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know. I get the same feeling. But she would never lie to us, unless it was something serious. You know that" he frowned.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of"  
  
*****  
  
Usagi stood in front of the mirror, dressed in only a robe. She slid her hands down the robe, feeling the soft cotton beneath her fingers. With a sigh, she turned around she turned the water on. She opened the bathroom door and walked out. She went to see if Mamoru had gotten home. Seeing no sign of him, she walked back into the bathroom and discarded her robe and placed it on the door knob. She stepped in under the hot water.  
  
She ran her hands over her hair. Hoping to relieve some of the stress. Trying to forget the look on Mamoru's face. She hated lying to him. she hated hiding things from him. It just felt wrong. Especially when he told her everything. He had never kept anything from her. And she in return was keeping something from him that was literally life threatening.  
  
A tear dropped out of her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Usako!!" a voice came from the other side of the door. A smile graced her face.  
  
"I'll be right out Mamo-chan" she finished showering and stepped out. She slipped her undergarments on. She reached over and grabbed her denim skirt and black top, placing them both on in a hurry. She dried her hair off and opened the door.  
  
The moment she stepped out of the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame.  
  
"I missed you" he whispered into her hair.  
  
"We weren't separated for that long" she twisted her body around so that she faced him. She went on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the top of his nose.  
  
"True, but even a little while is an eternity when I have to spend it out of your arms reach" he whispered.  
  
"You charmer. You know, flattery doesn't get you everywhere" Usagi stated in a teasing way.  
  
"Yes. But it might get be where I want to be, isn't that right my dear?" her face flushed.  
  
"Shut up mister! I'm hungry. What are we eating today?" she wiggled out of his arms causing him to hold on to her tighter. A deep chuckle was heard throughout the apartment.  
  
"Oh. I don't know. I'm in the mood for some...*whisper*" he whispered into her ear. He bent down to take a better look at her, only to realize that she was turning an interesting color of beetroot. It made him smile.  
  
"Oh c'mon Usa. It won't be the first time" she smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, but don't make me make it the last" he abruptly let go of her and saluted.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" she nodded at him.  
  
"At ease solider. Seriously though. I'm hungry. And before you say that, the answer is no Mamo-chan!!" a frown developed on his face. "We can wait till after dinner for that" she winked at him causing him to break into a devilish grin.  
  
"Did you open the letter that came for you?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked at him intently.  
  
"No. I didn't even know anything came for me" she answered. Mamoru pointed to the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
"It's over there. It has no return address. So I don't know who it's from" Usagi walked into the bedroom with Mamoru following shortly behind. She sat down on the inviting mattress and reached for the letter. Carefully opening it, she pulled a white piece of folded paper and unfolded it. Her eyes moved between the sentences, registering all its contents. Once finished she folded the paper and set it down.  
  
"Who's it from?" her eyes darted to his.  
  
"From Shingo" he gasped. He quickly took the paper and began to read it.  
  
"He's asking forgiveness. Also wanting to know how you are. Ha! Here, look at this. 'Usagi, I'm very deeply sorry for having left with my mother the way I did. I know that you suffered very much. But under the circumstances it seemed like the correct thing to do. After all, you had your condition'- " Mamoru paused. "Condition? What condition?"  
  
Usagi paled. "I was weak as a child I had a low immune system. Ikuko considered that a 'condition to be weary of" she lied. Mamoru only nodded.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" She stood up and took the paper out of his hands. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I can't write back to him. There's no place to send it to. But it does say that he's coming here. Says he wants to study. I guess I'll talk to him later. Until then, I need food Mamoru!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
********************  
  
"So, Motoki-chan, do you know what happened to Usagi today?" Rei asked stubbornly.  
  
He brought his hand up and scratched his head and let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I don't Rei, Why would I?"  
  
Rei cocked her eyebrow and glanced at the rest of the girls surrounding him. She nodded her head at Ami, hoping she knew how to get it out of him. After all she had a way with words.  
  
She reached over and placed her hand over his shoulder. "We wish to know if you know anything. We want to protect Usagi if anything is happening to her. We love her all so much. And we can't help if you will keep whatever is wrong with her a secret. Look at this our way, what if we knew something about Usa that you didn't. And you wanted to know, to help her. But we wouldn't tell you. How would you feel? You would be angry and hurt, wouldn't you?"  
  
Motoki jumped up. "Hell I would!!"  
  
Ami continued "Then you see our point. Please, we're asking you to understand" she focused her eyes on his. Motoki sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rei let a frustrated sigh. On to plan C. Mina! Rei nodded for Mina to proceed. Mina fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes. She had always been Motoki's weakness. That and Usagi. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest.  
  
"Toki-chan, please. Can you tell us?" she gave him a pleading look. The hand that rested on his chest began to circle clockwise, tracing her hand over his manly chest. His body stiffened up.  
  
"I-I-I" Mina smiled and went in to kiss him on the lips, but as soon as she got closer, he walked away.  
  
Mina looked around with a confused look on her face. "Did that just happen?" Everyone gave a fearful nod.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you. If you really want to know what happened then I suggest you ask Usagi herself. It's not right for me to tell you something that's only hers to tell. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work" He slung his towel over his shoulder and walked behind the counter.  
  
Mina glanced back at him then at the girls. "Guys, I think something is seriously wrong for him to just walk away from me like that. What should we do?" she looked at Rei.  
  
Rei swung her hair over her shoulder. "I say we leave it as it is right now. She's with Mamoru and he'll take care of her. We'll talk with her later.  
  
They soon departed. But not before leaving a message on Usagi's machine saying that they should go shopping tomorrow. Mina was in need of clothes. They said their goodbyes and hung up and left.  
  
*******  
  
In a soft bed, a young blonde thought of her life. Of her friends. And of her lover, Mamoru Chiba, that was now holding her tight. A tear escaped her eyes. She went to the hospital. And received the worse news. Her time was limited. And running out, to only a few months. She only had a few months to live.....................  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know. If you think it's totally bad then I'll simply discard the idea.  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


	2. Confessions

****

Whoa! I didn't expect so many reviews. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I was out of commission. I was not feeling well and I was confined to my bed *grrr* Anyways! I dont think you want to hear my pitiful problems. I want to thank every one for taking the time to review my story. If you find any errors, please dont hesitate to correct me. I am after all, just human. ^ ^;;. 

****

TropicalRemix: Well I can't tell you what it is yet. But you'll know. 

****

rynn: will do!!

****

Silver Moonlight-81: *phew* I'm so glad that you like it!!

****

starfall13: Well I was planning on having them in here. I kinda went with my 'condition' thing. So yeah, they are in here. 

****

Piper Halliwell2: *salutes* yes ma'am!! I dont think I'll go changing it. Many people seem to like it. 

****

Eo: *grabs tissue* I know.....*sniff* depressing.

****

Mireiswen: Yup *giggles* those are the only choices. I was thinking about putting gruesome in there. But I thought that was enough. I'm glad you liked!!! 

****

Fae: Here's more for you!!

****

Me: I'm glad you like the idea. I have a style of writing?? Really?? And you love it, why thank you. 

****

LOTUSNEKO: lol. I simple love your wording. I'm a soap-opera freak. It's an addiction I'm just starting to let go of. I'm weird. 

****

rbo: I wont, scouts honor!!

****

moonieB: *hands a tissue* here ya go sweetie. ^-^. I'm not sure I can promise a happy ending. How about I take a poll, and you guys can tell me if you want a happy ending or a sad one. 

****

bebe-**chrissy**: Thanx!!

****

Cynthia: Okay, I knew there was going to be one review with a lot of questions. lol. And here it goes: I can't tell you about her 'condition' yet. It's not the same thing that killed her father. He died of a car accident *oops* I let that slip. Her mother is paranoid. It's not contagious, she just doesn't know how to react. I know there are care facilities. And yes that does make sense, but since it's not, then why worry about it. Yes, it is different. If your patient enough, you'll find out. I know that wouldn't make sense. And it's not AIDS. *breathe!* okay!! lol. Got done with that one. 

****

SoulSilencer13: I'm sorry if it confused you. If you have any questions please dont hesitate to e-mail me. I'll try to make the dialogue less confusing. Thanx for reviewing!!

****

Serry: I'm glad you do!!! *hugglez*

****

Stacy/ dark_oracle: I'm glad you liked this story. And yes, dont worry I will finish Moonlights Cove. I'm almost done with that chapter. And I'm only going to add about 3-4 chapters plus the epilogue. 

****

HimeYume: I'm glad you do. 

****

Carrie: (he-he) I bet you want him all to yourself. Too bad he's not one of my fav's. Then I would have wanted to take a jump on him (if he weren't an anime character) ^.^

****

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Umm, I'll try my best to give you that miracle. Or you can vote to have her live when I take a poll. By the way, I simply love your name!! 

****

Mystic8668: Thank you. You will find out soon. Dont worry ^_~. 

I realized that I didn't give any ages, only Usagi's. And I dont know if it will be important to the story. So lets just say it is. 

****

Usagi, and the inner scouts ( as well as her friends, ex. Naru): 19

****

Mamoru and the 'guys': 23

****

Shingo and Hotaru: 15

****

Outers (except for Setsuna): 23 (Sets, is really old....I'm not brave enough to go and ask her, her real age) 

If I didn't forget anyone. I place their ages as we go. Okay, agreed? Alright then, on with the story!! Oi, and I totally goofed and I didn't even realize, and no one corrected me either, **shame on you**!!!! In the beginning of the chappie I referred to Venus as 'Minako'. Then I changed it to 'Mina' without knowing. I know...it's not that serious. But details people!! ^-^. So now I'm going to use all their Japanese names. 

******Insert Standard Disclaimer here*******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mommy!!!" a girl the age of four jump off of a tree-swing and ran towards a woman with peachy skin and purple-ish tinted hair. 

Golden locks twirled around as a young girl hopped onto the payment and ran past a glass sliding door, and into her an older woman's arms. She laughed with such joy. The little girls' cerulean eyes gleamed with love and innocence. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and giggled. 

"Oh, how I missed you my dear Usagi!!!" She twirled the young girl in her arms, laughing with the young girl. She carefully glided into the house and sat down on a nearby chair, running her hand through the blonde hair. 

"Momma, where did you go??" Usagi asked in a whisper. Her mother smiled and stood up again. 

"There's someone I want you to meet. Come on, little one. There's nothing to be afraid of" she gave her a tender smile and walked into the living room filled with childish yells. Usagi followed behind her and gasped. She saw her mother go near a small cradle and lift a blue bundle. She wiggled her nose and began to coo at it. 

"Momma?" she tried to get her attention, but it didn't work. She walked closer to her and tugged on her sleeve. Her mother looked down and beamed. 

"Usa, I want you to meet your little brother. Shingo" she kneeled down and showed her the little baby. Usagi smiled in awe. He was so adorable. His beautiful green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. His messy brown little hairs starting to show on the soft scalp. Usagi leaned over and grabbed his little hand. 

"I'm a big sister?" she questioned. Her mothers' smile grew. 

"Would you like to hold him?" Usagi nodded unsurely. She jumped onto the couch and sat down, waiting for her mother to bring the baby towards her. "Open your arms" she placed the baby in her arms. "Watch his head, you have to handle him with care" she only nodded and did as was told. 

Usagi grabbed onto his hand and kissed it. Making a vow to him that she hoped would last forever. "As your big sister, I will take care of you. I will never let anyone hurt you. I wont let you out of my sight" she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Ever"

******

Usagi awoke with a startle. Her chest was heaving up and down, in hopes to catch her breathe. She raised her hand and with the back of her hand she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead. She looked around and let out a heavy sigh. She tried to get out of bed, but something or rather someone, restrained her from doing so. She looked down and saw Mamoru's arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Where are you going?" he questioned her in a loving manner. Usagi leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips. 

"To get breakfast started" she tapped on his arm asking for her release, but he didn't grant it. He snuggled closer to her frame, making her giggle. 

"I'd rather you get something else started" Mamoru said suggestively. He rolled her over so that she was under him. He pinned her arms above her head and smiled wolfishly. He began to assault her with kisses and caresses. Usagi moaned under his touch. He let go of her hand and placed on at her waist and the other free to roam. Usagi quickly wrapped her arms above his neck and pulled him closer to her. Mamoru grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, she raised her other leg and did the same. Before things could go any further, the phone rang.

"Dont....get...it" he whispered in-between kisses. Usagi sighed and let go of him. She stretched over and picked up the phone on the nightstand. 

"Moshi Moshi" she said breathlessly. 

"Did we interrupt anything?" she received a giggle from the other line. 

"Actually yes Rei. We were extremely **busy!"** she emphasized the 'busy' to get her point through. Rei snorted. 

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Queen of the Universe. But Minako wanted to go out and do something with all of us. And I have to 'round everyone together. What do you say?" 

Usagi looked at Mamoru's handsome figure. She winked at him then responded "Ee kangae desu {Good idea if translation correct}

Rei sighed into the phone receiver. Truthfully she expected her to decline the invitation. "Great! Meet us at the temple at 10:30. That means you only have an hour to get ready Odango Atama! And dont be late!!" 

"Hai, Rei-chan. Ja ne!" she hung the phone up and walked over to her closet. After getting a shirt out, she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her hourly figure. 

"And where do you think you're going now?" he asked impatiently. 

"The girls wanted to go and do something. And they wanted me to go. So I am!" Usagi said with a content voice. 

"But what about...." before he could finish, she interrupted him. 

"I only have an hour to get ready and I dont want to be late" Mamoru grabbed her and carried her to the bed. 

"An hour is more than enough!" he grinned.

~*~*~*

"Where is she!?" Rei asked impatiently. She looked at her watch '10:47'. She began to tap her foot on the floor while the other just chatted away. _'Am I the only one that worries when she's late?'_ When she was about to turn around, something collided into her, causing her to loose her balance. 

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. Let me help you up" she went to dust the other girl she just bumped into, and then recognized her. "Oh, Hi Rei! Gomen I was late! It's just that Mamoru wouldn't let me leave the house" Usagi said in a breath. She smiled at her and nodded. 

"It's alright. I'm glad your here" Usagi linked her arm with Rei's and walked into the temple where the rest of the girls were. 

"Ohayo!!" everyone looked over and smiled at Usagi. 

"Hello Usa-chan. We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up!" said Minako. Usagi did a little stance and beamed. 

"Well I'm here now! What are we going to do?" by the looks on everybody's faces....no one knew where they were going to do. 

"Well....I....We thought....." Minako started. 

Lita interjected before Minako goofed up. "We wanted to go to the beach!" Rei shot a glare at Makoto, who just shrugged. 

"The beach?" she raised an eyebrow at the girls. 

"Yeah. We thought it would be nice to get a natural tan and you know....er..swim around! Plus there would be some kawaii guys!" Minako finished her thought with hearts in her eyes. 

Usagi chuckled. "Alright then. But first we are going to need bathing suits. Everybody join hands and concentrate" she joined the circle and began to chant something in an old language. In an instant they felt a warm light wash over them. They were all wearing different clothes. Each similar, but each different colors. {I dont want to go into all the details of the clothing. You can imagine if them, lol. Besides the shorter the descriptions of clothes the longer the story!!}After covering themselves with a pair of shorts and a loose shirt they all blinked except for Usagi. 

"Hey guys? How are we suppose to get there? My car is in the repair shop thanks to Haruka" Rei sneered. 

"Simple. We'll teleport! Duh!" Usagi instructed them to hold hands. Everyone was about to yell their respected planet, but before they did they disappeared. 

After getting over the shock that Usagi had done that without any of their help, they picked a spot to fan out. Minako spread out her towel and laid down with her back to the floor. Ami sat down near Minako with a book in her hands. While Rei, Makoto and Usagi played Frisbee.

"When should we ask her?" questioned Minako. 

Ami slowly took off her reading glasses and set them along with her book beside her. "I dont know. I'm afraid to ask her. On some level, I do want to know what's going on but what happens if it's something that we can't help prevent" Minako slowly nodded. 

"I know what you mean. Either way we have to find out" she sat up and looked towards Usagi. "I was thinking that instead of bombarding her with questions all at once, we could go at it one at a time....What do you think?" to say that Ami was shocked in certainly an understatement. Her eyes were bulging out. 

"Daijoubou desu ka?" Ami asked silently. 

Minako nodded enthusiastically "Hai, of course I'm alright" then it dawned on her why she would ask. "Jeez Ami. Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean that I'm stupid!! And this it a time to be serious. You should know.....so no joking around" {I have nothing against blondes! In fact I'm defending you!! I promise. I have blonde highlights....and even though that doesn't count as blonde hair...It's something similar}

"Alright then. Who is going to talk to her?" at the question Minako promptly placed her finger on her chin and then pointed her finger at someone. 

"You" 

"Me? Doshite?" {Why?}asked a frightened Ami. 

"Because your the only one that wont jump on her with questions. Hey, why dont you and Mako-chan do it. You guys are the most calm ones when it comes to this. Me and Rei will just blow up with questions. That way if you take her, you wont be so nervous" Ami silently agreed with Minako. 

"Usagi!!! Oi, your suppose to catch it with your hands, not your face!!!" Rei snorted. Usagi grabbed her face in pain. 

"Ouch!! Well Rei, maybe if you stop throwing at my face I wouldn't have to catch with my face!!!" Usagi retorted. Makoto only laughed and watched from the sidelines. Wanting to enjoy the presence of her princess, leader, friend, and the only thing close to a family member she had left. She watched with joy when Usagi would successfully throw the Frisbee, and cringed when she caught the Frisbee with something other than her hand. _'Oh god, is anything happened to her, I would die!'_ she thought to herself over and over again. 

Makoto looked over to Minako and Ami, they motioned her over. 

"What's up?" Makoto asked while approaching. 

Ami and Minako both looked up and smiled. Ami stood up and grabbed Makoto's arm. "C'mon Makoto. Your coming with me!" 

Makoto was dragged off by the blue imp towards Usagi and Rei. Ami stopped in front of Usagi, loosening her grip on Makoto. 

"Usagi do you want to come with us? We're going to go umm...collect sea shells. Do you want to help?" Ami asked. 

The little bunny quickly nodded and linked her arm with Makoto's and walked off. -After a while, they sat themselves on the sandy beach with their feet just barely touching the water when the waves crashed in. It was near sunset, and all the colors illuminated the sky. Pink's, blue's, yellow's, and a hint of green stretched over the mass of clear blue water. It was breathtaking. 

"Usagi, is....is something bothering you?"

"Iie, Makoto. Nothing is bothering me. Why the question?" she turned her body over to peer into her emerald eyes. 

Makoto shot a worried glance towards Ami and nodded slightly. She looked back at Usagi and smiled nervously. 

"No reason in particularly. It just seems that something has been bothering you" she informed. Usagi dropped her head and sighed. 

"Hai. I suppose something has been bothering me. Unmei {Fate}" Usagi whispered. She stood up slowly, dusting herself off. She extended her hand towards Ami and lifted her up, then turned and did the same with Makoto. "We should be heading back now" followed her stern voice. They simply nodded and headed back. 

"We know something is wrong Usa. Why can't you just tell us?" Makoto demanded. 

Usagi stopped walking and stood very still. She clenched her fists at her side, her knuckles turning slightly white. Ami walked up and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

"We just want to know what's wrong Usa. We need to know. As your protectors and as your friends" Usagi slowly nodded, silently agreeing to her statement. 

"Alright" Usagi started slowly. She took a calm breath and brought her hand up to her chest and held on to her shirt. "When I was fourteen my mother left with Shingo-"

"-yes we know about that Usa" Makoto interrupted. 

"Urusai! {be quiet}I know you know that. But what you don't know is why she left. When I was fourteen my mother noticed a change in me. I started to eat less, I began to loose my balance way too many times. And I started to grow dreadfully pale -even paler then my normal Lunarian pale-. She grew worried so she took me to the family doctor to get a check-up. He told my mother I was healthy but my mother didn't believe him. She told him that how could he say I was healthy when all these conditions were staring him in the face. After a couple of weeks, she took me to a specialist, don't even ask me of what for I have no idea, and there they underwent plenty of studies

Yet again, they found nothing. They gave my mother the same results that every other doctor gave her. She then met a man with white hair. Someone I will never forget"

"Why wont you?" Ami asked quietly. 

"His face is one that you wont forget. He had ghostly white hair with a purplish tint to them. His eyes were so cold and dark. If it weren't for the cold look her wore, I would of said that his eyes were beautiful. Such a light crystal blue. They carried so much sadness. I wont deny the fact the I thought he was very handsome. Anyways, talk about off subject! He directed us to this "special" doctor that would be able to tell my mom what was wrong with me. So, seeing our options, we went. He didn't tell us much, only that I had something seriously wrong with me.....something that there was no cure for. He assured my mother that it was not contagious in any form. But that it would have serious consequences" Usagi sniffed. She couldn't go on, it hurt to much to recall the past again. _'No, I have to be strong. For them'_ She eased her sobbing and faced the pair of girls with tear streaked cheeks. 

"C...C.....Consequences???" Makoto stuttered. Usagi nodded.

"Hai. He said that......that....." the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. They were there...and she wanted to tell them and cry her heart....but it was so difficult. 

"It's okay. You dont have to tell us today. You can take your time" Ami ran to hug her. Usagi returned the embrace and pushed her gently away. "No, I have to tell you. It's been to long. He said that I was going to......that I wouldn't have much to live" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! well I tried! I know it's short, you dont have to tell me. But I will have the next part of this out soon. I promise! Anyways, Thank you to all those that have reviewed! Yes I admit it, I'm a review whore. ^-^ So please review. 

Okay. I decided that I can have this story go both ways. We can have her live, or die. It's up to you now. (tell me what you want. Or else I'm going to choose and you might not like it) 

How Many of you want Usagi to eternally rest?: *Raise your hands!!*

How many of you want Usagi to undergo a miracle: *Give me a thumbs up!!* 

'Till next time

~Serenity's Rose~


	3. A familiar face

Well, I'm updating sooner than the last time. I'm sooo happy that I actually have time to update. It's about time that I get some time. Thank you all for your wonderful responses (which none were flames, I'm glad to say). Ummm, so far I'd say that Usagi will live, from what you readers have filled me in on. But, it's still up to you. If you don't tell me what you want....then I'll have to decided. And you might not like it. So **VOTE**!

Thanx to:

****

Tropical Remix: Thanx for voting!!

****

sailorsexy1: Ummm, she will tell him soon. Don't worry.

****

nadia: I'm sorri! I've had a thing with cliffy's. I'll try to stop crosses fingers behind back I promise!!

****

HimeYume: Thanx for voting I sound like a broken record player

****

momocolady: I'm glad that you're letting me decide whether or not to let her live. But I will take your vote!! -. I always like how it feels when I feel like I'm decided something going on in someone else's story. I just want you to have the same feeling!!

****

Miiaevia: Well I'm not sure if it sounds too much like a Walk to Remember. True it might have a similar idea, but you dont know what I have in store for you. So your opinion might change. Ultimately it's up to you on whether she lives or.....not. Yes I understand that life is depressing enough, but sometimes that's why we write these stories. To get it out in the open.

****

LOTUSNEKO: lol. I'm sooo glad to know that I'm not the only one addicted to soaps!! sighs what a relief. Well I used to watch practically everything. Up until the day my friend said it was an unhealthy obsession. Anyways- I always look forward to your review. I know I make mistakes.....twirls hair around fingers I'm only human. But I'm glad that you catch them and correct me!! And I'll act on your suggestions. Thanx!!

****

Silver Moonlight81: You will......soon insert evil laughter

****

wildflower-fireandwater: lol. I loved your review!!! You the first one to ever say that....hugglez I love that suggestion. I wont let you down.....

****

abi: Thanx for voting!! there it goes again

****

aquarius: A lot of suffering suggestions going on. points to wildflower-fireandwater Don't worry...I wont let either of you down (I hope)

****

Moon's Rose: So you want it to go either way then? Hmmmm, that's good. Yeah I know what you mean. Some authors are just so talented that they know how to make it click. I'm just not sure I'm one of those.

****

moonrabbit04: I'm glad you think that.

****

kalinda: Wait no more!!! But your going to have to wait for chappie number four. lol. sorri!!

****

k: Thanx for voting!!! it's getting old now

****

blondie: Work my magic.....I like the sound of that!! Thanx.

Standard disclaimer insert here

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{The same time that Usagi was at the beach}

Mamoru quietly walked out of his apartment and was now casually walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. He watched as the people scattered around hurriedly, with a panic, trying not to be late to their jobs -for those that actually worked on a weekend-. Small children holding onto their mothers hand with fear of being separated with the flowing crowds. Teenagers chatted while passing by shops and stepping in.

He turned around and began to walk into the park. Everything was so peaceful. The only sounds that invaded his ears were the laughter of children, the sweet soft melody of the birds, and a the splashing of the waterfall to his right. Despite all his futile attempts at trying to distract his mind, he couldn't.

Something was wrong -terribly wrong-. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. He had been feeling this for quite sometime, but quickly waved away the thought thinking that he was just simply paranoid...But what can someone do to wave a thought that was gnawing at you constantly? This wasn't a random feeling that someone just has for the heck of it.

His mind wandered back to Usagi and the letter she received from her _brother. _ He was asking forgiveness for leaving her, he thought it was the right decision at the time because of her condition. He questioned her about that so-called condition, and she merely told him that she had a weak immune system and that her mother thought that it was a condition to be weary of. No, he knew she was lying to him, but he didn't want to question her......not yet at least.

Before we was able to think of anything else, a wave of cool air hit him as bells rang in the background.

"Hey Mamoru! What a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?" a cheery voice welcomed. Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. A counter was placed before him, with a sandy haired man behind it. To his side, there were booths and off to the other were various arcade games (A/N: I don't really recall how the Crown arcade looked like, so this is just off the top of my head. Go along with me!)

Mamoru walked further and sat down on one of the empty stools. "Umm, to tell you the truth....I kinda got here without even noticing" he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really? Lost in your own thoughts -eh?" Motoki teased.

"Hai, I guess you can say that" he replied meekly.

"Ah, dont worry. It happens to the best of us -or the worst- depending on how you look at it. So since your here, what can I get you?"

Mamoru looked up and smiled. "Umm...black coffee, please?" Motoki nodded and backed away. He looked at his watch, 12:30, he sighed. Can this day go by any slower!!

Motoki quickly returned and handed him a mug with his much desired black coffee, and excused himself so that he could serve the other customers, leaving Mamoru to his thoughts.

'_Usako, whats wrong? Why can't I feel your emotions through our link.....why won't you let me in?'_

He could feel it, she was blocking him off again. Everything was so screwed up now!! This was supposed to be their time of peace....They had fought all the 'baddies' that they were suppose to, right? Usagi had banished chaos about a year or so ago -so why does it seem like we missed something-.

Mamoru threw some money on the counter before briefly walking away. He need to get out.....he need to talk to someone. Anyone!! Before he could finish off his thoughts....he bumped into someone, or rather -someone- bumped into him!

"Oww!" Mamoru looked down towards a head with light brown hair. He had hoped that it was a certain blonde, but seeing that it was not....(A/N: Know who it is?)

"Watch where your going, brat" he said in a cold unnerving voice. The young boy snapped his head up in anger.

"Who do you think your calling brat!! You jerk....why I oughta....." he stopped mid-sentence, looking up at the man. His eyes squinted in recognition. "Mamoru?" he asked in an unsure voice.

"Do I know you?" Mamoru asked. He looked at the boy, brown hair.....tan-ish skin....green eyes? Was it? _'No it can't be. So soon?'_

"It's me....Shingo"

---------------

"Pluto....must we really go through with this?"

Setsuna looked at the figure with a heavy heart and nodded. She didn't want to see her hime suffer, but she can't help it. Things have changed. "I'm afraid I can do nothing to stop it. It has already taken effect. The day _she_ left, was the day that destiny and fate decided to change everything. I will intervene when it is absolutely necessary. I am truly sorry"

The figure slowly nodded. "So am I. So am I"

-----------

(Around 6:30)

"Please Take a seat. I'm sure that Usa would be coming home any minute now. Would you like anything to drink?" he asked with a I-want-you-out-of-my-house-now voice. Shingo -able to make out the tone of his voice- declined anything that Mamoru offered.

They sat there in silence, looking at one another. Shingo squirmed uncomfortably, playing with his hands. He looked at the table to his left and saw a picture there, a picture of his sister. He picked it up and studied it. It was night.....she was standing on a bridge with a white sun dress overlooking a pond. The moon was above her....causing her skin to pale even more under the eerie light. (A/N: That line is not mine. Me and my English teacher were discussing something and she said that......So yeah....) She looked so beautiful, so divine. He let out a heavy sigh and placed the frame back.

He looked up, only to see Mamoru glaring at him. Not that he could blame him. "So...." Shingo began, hoping to relieve some of the tension. "Did Usagi get the letter I sent?"

Mamoru nodded once. "Hai, she did" he answered. "I have a question that I know you can answer" Shingo nodded at him, to proceed. "In your letter...you said that you and _your_ mother left because of Usagi's condition.....what is that condition?"

Shingo's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that! Kami...how to answer this. "Ano.....you see....it's like this-" before he could finish, the door was swung open and revealed five girls.

"Honey, I'm home!!" Usagi announced as she entered the apartment, failing to detect another person in there.

"Usako, I'm in here" a voice came from the living room. She made her way past the kitchen and walked in with four girls trailing behind her. She scanned the room for a pair of midnight blue eyes....but instead found herself staring into green ones.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan" she found herself unable to reply. The only thing she could do was stare at him.

A few seconds passed before she was able to snap out of it. "Shingo?" she whispered unsurely.

Rei's head snapped up and looked at him. "Shingo!? What are _you_ doing here?" she growled. The group quickly followed with,

"-yeah...what's he doing here?"

"-what do you want?"

Shingo sank down lowering his head down in shame and guilt. He knew that they wouldn't roll out the red carpet for him. but he didn't think that they would react this badly.

"Damare!" {Silence!} Usagi shouted. Everyone quickly became silent and looked at her. She turned back and looked at the girls. "I think it would be best if you left"

"Demo..."

She glanced at Ami and Makoto "We'll finish talking later. Please, just go" she pleaded. They nodded, and left quickly just as their hime had asked them to do.

After they left, she turned her attention back at her brother. She didn't know what to say, what was she supposed to say...._Hi? Good to see you? I'm glad you came back after leaving me? _Shingo, noticing her confusion...stood up and embraced her.

"I'm sooo sorry Usa. I sorry" He cried.

Usagi brought her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him as she whispered into his ear "It's alright. Dont worry".

He pushed himself out of her embraced with a shocked expression. "No, It's not alright. It will never be alright. I can never forgive myself" he said with a heavy guilt.

Usagi gave him a dazzling smile. "I have learned to forgive and forget, why can't you?" He launched himself at her, quickly snuggling into her embrace. He had missed her warm embraces, her caring and forgiving heart. "Though....It will take me a while to trust you again" she said softly.

He quickly nodded in understanding. "I know. I will try my best to gain it back and never loose it again. I promise"

Mamoru watched the scene unfold before him. How could she forgive him so easily?? After what he had did. Granted, it wasn't really his fault.....it was his mothers. But still!! Deciding that it was best that he should say nothing about his thoughts, he coughed to make his presence known. Usagi let go of her brother and walked towards him and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"So, Shingo were are you staying at?" Usagi asked.

He shrugged. "I dont know....Hotel maybe" he replied. Usagi's smile grew wider.

"Why not stay here. We have a guest bedroom. It would be no trouble at all" Mamoru shot her a look of annoyance. Usagi simply ignored him as she carried her conversation with him.

----------------

A/N: I was going to end it there.....but since it has been like a month or so....I decided to add a tad more. Enjoy. Just keep in mind....The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be!!

-----------------

"What's he doing here?!?!" Rei asked angrily slamming her hand on the table.

"Careful with the booths 'Mars', you wouldn't want to pay for them....right?" Andrew asked teasingly. Rei mumbled something under her breath. "And who's here?" he asked suddenly remembering her previous question -that was really just directed at her-.

"Shingo" Ami informed him. Andrew's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the name.

"Usak...Usagi's brother?" he mentally slap himself over the head for calling her that.

"Yes! Him.....Why would he be here?" Makoto asked turning her gaze over to Ami. Everyone else followed her lead.

Ami looked around, staring straight into curious eyes. "Why are you all staring at me!! It's not like I know!" she yelled accusingly. Everyone lowered their gazes and mumbled their sorrys' at her.

"Well there has to be a reason as to why he's here. But what would it be?"

---------

"I just came to study....and well to see you of course" he informed Usagi.

Usagi passed him a plate with food before sitting herself down across from him and beside Mamoru.

"....and...and what of Ikuko?" she asked. Refusing to call her _mother_. (A/N: Is that her mothers' name? If not...please correct me!!)

"She's alive. If that's what you mean. She re-married and has a little girl that keeps asking about you. I was thinking about bringing her....but I didn't think it would be right"

"Oh. Whats her name?" curiosity got the best of her. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table.

Shingo chuckled. "Well, we call her chibi-usa" (A/N: Sorri, I just dont like to think of her as Usa & Mamo's daughter. I mean....she had this crush on him.....it's just too gross!! If you dont like it....-Deal!)

Mamoru and Usagi glanced at each other quickly. Mamoru coughed and asked "Does she happen to have pink hair?"

Shingo's eyes widened in surprise before nodding. "Yeah she does. How do you know?" Mamoru only shrugged.

"Just guessing. How old is she?" Mamoru asked when he saw that Usagi was still out of it. She sunk back into her chair with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"She's 4 right now. She's so cute. She can barley even speak a word, and already she's been asking about you" he looked at Usagi. Sensing that eyes were on her, she looked up and met his gaze.

"How does she even know about me?" she began to tap her foot underneath the table.

"I have pictures of you in my bedroom. And she asked me who that girl in the picture was. So I told her" his eyes seemed distant. As if trying to recall a past dream.

---------------

Shingo sat on his bed looking at the ceiling, as if expecting it to open up and drop something that he wanted to see the most. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone enter the room and crawl next to him on the bed.

"ingo?" a small voice came, waking him from his thoughts. He looked over and embraced the small girl beside him. Her ruby eyes looked up at him with curiosity and innocence that he had only seen in one other person -Usagi-. He ran one of his hands through her soft pink hair, feeling it's smoothness. (Not in a bad way)

"Ingo?" she repeated twice.

Finally snapping out of his day dream, he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Purtty" she stated as if he knew what she was talking about. He kept his eyes glued to her small form and raised an eyebrow. "Who's purtty?" he questioned.

She let out a small sigh and pouted before pushing him away and hopped off the bed, going around to the left and picking up a medium silver frame that was on top of the nightstand. Carefully she walked over to him and placed it on the bed for him to see.

"She purtty" her fat finger pointed down to the girl in the photo. He picked it up and smiled. "Do you want to know how that is?" he asked her, she nodded at him to continue.

"That's your sister, Usagi. She's my sister, so that also makes her yours" he explained. She looked at him in awe.

"big shishter?" he nodded once. She squealed and took the frame out of his hands and ran to her room and placed it on her vanity. And kept it there ever since.

He laughed merrily before laying down again and placed his arms behind his head. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm sorry" he whispered to himself.

------------

"Hey, are you alright?" Usagi began to wave her hands in front of her brother, hoping that would snap him out of whatever he was in. His head snapped up.

"Wha?" not quite catching what she had asked him.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned.

Shingo shrugged and lowered his head. "Nothing" he relied.

"Oh, alright then. Well hey...I'm going to go to bed now. That escapade with the girls tired me out" she let out a small giggle. Turning to Shingo she said "Your bedroom is down the hall, two doors to the right. It's right next to the bathroom. Mamo-chan, do you think you can clean this up for me, please?" she pleaded. He gave her a quick nod before he stood up and embraced her.

"I'll join you shortly" he said before promptly kissing her lips. She gave her little brother a smile before leaving.

Mamoru turned and gave Shingo a look of annoyance, then sighed and ran his hand through his silky ebony hair. He began to pick up all the dirty dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Rolling up his sleeves, he turned the faucet on and reached for a plate. Shingo kept looking at him, as if expecting a question. Confirming his suspicions, her saw Mamoru turn and look at him.

"You didn't answer my question" he growled.

Shingo contemplated on whether or not to tell him himself. If Usagi hadn't informed him yet....then she didn't want him to know. So, who was he to just let it out in the open. He shook his head. "I can't tell you. Ask Usagi if you really want to know, but I suggest that you wait a while"

__

'Wait awhile!! Who the hell does he think he's talking to.....that little son of a ......why I oughta!!'

"Whatever" he calmly stated. He finished washing the dishes and wiped his hand with a cloth near one of the cabinets. He walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of Shingo.

"You better not hurt her. Or I'll hurt you. Got that?" he got a squeal for an answer. Assuming that he had understood, he walked away and went into the first door to his left.

Shingo let out a sigh of relief. He took a long look at his surroundings, then headed off to bed.

------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I already have the next one close to finished. So, as soon as I get some reviews....I will post it up. And I apologize if there are any mistakes in the chapter. I dont have a beta reader for this story. And I don't tend to catch my mistakes 'till after I post it.

I'm glad that all of you have been enjoying this story. I've been working hard on keeping the story line in order. It might not be the same as Naoko's, but I'm trying...Kay?

Please Review, and I'll post the next chappie soon. I promise!! . But if I only get like two....well...I dont really know what will happen, but it would really suck!!

'Till next time

Serenity's Rose


	4. Whispering Voices

I'm back, and sooo much sooner than usual!! You can see that I'm trying my best. Although I wish I was updating my other stories. Moonlights Cove is one I want to edit and retype. My friend wrote those few first chappie's and she didn't add any detail at all. Shame on her!! But anyways...I shouldn't be rambling on about another story when it has nothing to do with this one. After all your here to read this one...right?

Thanx to:

TropicalRemix: Well it's up to you guys on whether she lives or dies. I can have this story go both ways. I'm glad I still have your reviews!! --hugglez--

serenambunny: So far...I have to say that she wont. Personally I dont want her to die either...(she's one of my fav's too.) But...it is a story...I will try to work with what everybody wants.

monkeychow: I'm glad that you think my story has potential. I really appreciate it. Thanx for voting!!

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: I'm sorry you think that my story is boring. It's hard to read people writing that. But you know the saying...'If you have nothing nice to say....then dont say nothing at all'....I do appreciate your honest opinion. But to just put it that bluntly, is not nice. I'm trying here...I have to give the background before I go into anything else. Be patient.

fanficfan: Dont worry, I planning on finishing this story. I already have about 3 chappie's written in my notebook that it currently under my bed. And you will get to know what's wrong with her soon. I promise.

Jenna: lol, I'm glad you like my story!! But dont go into withdrawal...I'm loosing reviews....it's sad.

Kawaii Usa: Wait no longer!!! ;

Blondie: Will you now?? No stalking, right?

Anhthy: Pluto's role will reveal it's self later. Give me time. Motoki is one of Usa's bet friends, and he's been there with here since the beginning that why she can trust him. And yeah he's a bit OOC in this fic. So expect that later on.

Moon's Rose: I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter as much as you say you did. I'll be trying to add more humor to this, but this story is mainly angst. I wanna make you laugh more.

Silver Moonlight-81: Glad you did!!

momocolady: the person next to Pluto?? Hmmm, you will find out. Dont worry!!

Cynthia: --Gasps!! You....you forgot?? -faints- lol. I'm glad you're back!!!! You know what!! Just Because you came back and requested that she not die......I will go through with your request!! I will make her live for you.... , but I'm expecting some reviews!! (kidding). I do take Jap. classes, but not in school. And I seem to be going less and less, such a pity!!

LOTUSNEKO: God!!! I'm sooo glad that you thought it was well written!! I'm glad that you thought that having chibi-usa as Ikuko's daughter fits well. Darn, I was hoping that I didn't have any mistakes....but at least I'm getting a tad better at catching my mistakes!! Ano, is the equivalent of [Well, ummm] and Hime means [princess] and yeah Demo does mean but.

CCE: Hi there!!

Amee: Wait no more!! here ya go!! . You're the only one to guess that!! but I wont tell you if you're right or not. I'll just say, maybe!

Eo: Well you and so many others. You will know what's going on if your patient with me, and stay with my all during this story.

----**INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER**---

----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, surprisingly quite refreshed this morning. I'd have to say the best night of sleep in a while...even though I really didn't sleep _all_ night, if you know what I mean.

At the moment I want nothing more but to get up and take a nice relaxing shower....but I'm afraid if I moved more than needed I would wake up the sleep prince. Something I dont want to do, he tends to be a lil moody sack of........Anyways!!

I seem to be letting my thoughts wonder to places that they shouldn't be going to.

Shingo seemed to be the one thing that has been constantly on my mind. When I first saw him I didn't know how to react, I froze...I panicked, but when he simply reached out for me -a simple gesture- I forgave him with no after thought. I dont know if it was the smartest thing in the world to do. I know Mamoru was surely surprised. But after all...he is my brother and I love him, regardless of the fact that he had left with my.....with _his_ mother.

I often wondered if they had ever thought about me. About the day that has plagued my dreams for so many years, and will continue to do so for all my days to come. If they had ever thought about it and regretted their actions. More or less _his_ mother.

Would she had left if she had never known the fact of my impending death? I often think that she would have left, even if I was healthy. My illness just gave her an excuse. Somehow...deep in my heart, I always knew that she never loved me like she did Shingo. I reminded her too much of my father. The same kind and forgiving heart, the same thoughts and beliefs. I had his eyes. The same eyes that my mother once loved, but now seemed to hate with burning passion.

Why? I seem to be asking myself the same question over and over in my head. Never able to push it out. Why was I destined to be the legendary Sailor Moon, savior of all that is good...Why did I have to be Princess Serenity? Couldn't Rei do it? She's always the one that has wanted to be that, even if she denies it so.

My father, before he died, left me a journal of all of his thoughts, feelings, and favorite quotes that were directly written for me. In one entry he wrote:

'My dearest Usa,

Life is always and will continue to be filled with disappointments. You must always keep your head up and look at the bright side of things. Never must you falter, but if there is a time that it does happen....think of everyone that loves you. That alone will bring you up. You have a gift, a light, that now in days is extinct. If the world were to lose that precious light, [we] would forever be plagued by darkness. You were meant for great things, things beyond our wildest imagination. But, to get to those great things, you will have to undergo a lot of obstacles. {There is no such things as failure. Mistakes happen in your life to bring into focus more clearly who you really are} Always remember that.....{At some point, everyone goes through something difficult in their lives. No one's immune to it. But there are so many other sides to us...we have other things to offer} and especially you. Aishiteru Usako. Aishiteru....(I love you)

Your Father'

That was his last entry. It was written right before the accident. Before that damn drunk truck driver slammed into his car. Kami-sama, the memory of it still makes me cry, but no....I will not cry. My father wouldn't want that. He would want me to be strong...and I will be..only for him.

"Dont think about that, Usa-koi" a husky voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned my head slightly to the side and felt myself drown in his eyes. I was well aware of my glossy eyes, just waiting to release tears. I ducked my head under his strong jaw in embarrassment. He wrapped his arm around me securely, as I cried.

"It's hard not to" I said with the utmost difficulty. I wanted nothing more then to be in his arms forever, if only things were that simple.

"It is simple...Stay with me forever. Never leave me Usako" he whispered into my ear.

"Stop reading my thoughts Mamo-baka" I mumbled playfully. He smiled and kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss, but enough to know that I needed it. I kissed him back, but pushed him back slightly. He shot me a questioning look. "I need a shower" I jumped out of the bed running into the bathroom before he was able to keep me in there. If I did, I know he would have questioned me about the whole 'illness' thing. It's been in his mind since the day I read that bloody letter.

I should tell him...He deserves to know!! I know he does....but I just- I can't bring myself to tell him that. I'm sorry, so sorry that I'm making everyone around me suffer even if they dont know it.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan"

---------------------------

"So, what's on the agenda today??" Minako asked with a relaxed smile, letting her gaze wander over the 3 other girls.

Ami and Makoto were both sitting down on a bench that was nearest to the small pond. They hoped that Usagi was there, seeing as how she practically lived at the park, but she wasn't. They decided to relax for a while, before heading over to her apartment. Rei was sprawled under a tree, her violet eyes closed. Mina had her feet in the water, moving them in small circles.

Both Ami and Makoto had been extremely quiet since yesterday afternoon. No one knew why that had been...they refused to talk about it, following Motoki's example.

Abruptly Ami stood up "Makoto and I are going to go to talk with Usagi" she motioned Makoto to stand. She rose up, along with the other girls.

"Then lets all go" Rei stated. Ami quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"No. We have to go" she pointed at Makoto and herself. "We have a few things to discuss, you can join us later"

"Who the HELL do _you_ think you are!!!?? You cannot order us around!! We will go where ever we please, not you...or you can stop us! We have a right to know as well!!" Rei spat out in anger.

Before Ami could respond to her angry outburst, a piercing scream filled their ears.

"Girls, fight now yell later...we have work to do!!" Minako yelled. Each nodded their heads, before taking out their transformation wands (A/N: Does anyone know what they are really called? There was a specific name....I dont remember what it was, please tell me if you know. Just to give you a heads up, I'm not that good at fight scenes, but I'll give it a try)

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

After a blinding light show of different colors, stood four sailor senshi. Each with their planetary color: Green, Orange, Red, and Blue. They ran towards the scream, hoping it wasn't too late. After running for two minutes, they came to this clearing and stopped abruptly.

In front of them stood a green dog-like monster. It had long scaly arms and legs, looking a lot like snake tails. His torso was greenish-red, resembling more a vomit like color. But his eyes....oh god, they looked so familiar. A beautiful cerulean blue....so much like Usagi's.

"REI, get that woman to safety!!" Minako pointed to the now-unconscious woman laying in front of them....Her energy zapped. Rei nodded and pulled the lady off to the left, behind a couple of trees. "AMI, whats the weak point???" Ami began to type on her little computer rapidly.

"Give me a minute. Distract it!" she demanded.

"SUPREME THUNDER" Jupiter launched an attack, she waited patiently to see the effect of it...but it simply lifted it's hand and absorbed the attack. Not even flinching. Jupiter let out a harsh cry as her attack was redirected at her, and hit her.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN" Venus let out a hearted chain and wrapped it around the youma. She tightened her chain, giving it no chance to escape. But just as it had absorbed Jupiter's attack...it too absorbed the orange chain. "Uh oh. I think we should call Moon!" Venus said desperately.

Rei opened her small communicator and pressed a couple of button's. After what seemed like forever, a blonde girl appeared on the screen.

"Moon here" her voice sweet and calm.

"Get your ass down here now!!! We need you" Rei said hastily. Usagi's eyes hardened.

"Where?" her voice cold.

"The park...close to the pond. Now Hurry!!"

"Right, on my way!!" Rei closed the small communicator and ran towards the other girls to help. Jupiter was trying her best to distract it from Mercury, but to no avail. It's scaly arm reached out and grabbed her by the neck, raising her off the ground. Mercury began to twitch from the lack of air, he face gaining the color blue. Not good. She brought her small gloved hands to her neck to the arm that prevented her from breathing. She kicked and struggled as hard as she could. Not even that was enough.

The senshi tried their hardest to get her loose, nothing helped! Everything they threw at it...It simple absorbed it. They were just feeding it more energy.

Suddenly Mercury stopped gasping and landed with a loud thud. Her hands still holding on to the green arm. She brought her eyes down to look at it and threw it away as soon as she realized that it was no longer attached to the body.

"How dare you try to hurt my friends aitsu{creep}!!!!!" Sailor Moon stood atop a tree branch in all her glory. Her long silver hair (A/N: It turns silver at night, remember? Cuz of the moon's rays. Got it? Alright!) waving along with the wind. Her fuku, flapping against her creamy pale skin. She jumped down to the ground and automatically went to Mercury.

She extended her hand to her, Mercury quickly grabbed it. "Daijoubou desu ka?" {Are you okay?} Moon asked her with concern.

Mercury ,still with her hands on her neck, nodded. "Hai. I'm fine"

Moon, taking her position in front of the girls, stood in fighting position "Lets finish this, shall we!! After I throw my attack, combine it with one of yours" after everyone nodded. A scepter appeared.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"BURNING MANDALA"

"SUPREME THUNDER!!"

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"

Their attacks formed into one, flying straight towards It. (A/N: That's what I have officially named it. It will now be called It!) It's cerulean eyes widen with horror as it was completely drowned in light. As soon as the light faded away so did the monster.

Before they had a chance to celebrate on their new victory. A loud chuckle echoed in the air, along with a taunting clap.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sailor Brats! Tsk Tsk Tsk You had to go and call Miss Moon. Although can't say that I don't appreciate you bringing her"

Sailor Moon looked around her, trying her best to find out where the person was. His voice rang out from all around her, making impossible to tell. She growled in frustration. "Show yourself, you coward!!"

"Such a temper, princess. Calm down, you will see me. Not now....It's not time for you to....Well, you get the idea" he laughed maliciously. After 30 seconds everything once again became silent.

"That voice" Moon said quietly. She had heard that voice before, long ago. But from where!? (A/N: Anyone guess who that person is??)

------------

"Sir, what are your orders today?" a purple youma bowed in front of a sinister man sitting on a green throne. A frown pasted on his face.

"Get two youmas, you know which kind, and get them ready. It's time that we finish this....It's time that I receive my prize" He stirred that glass in his hand, took a sip of alcoholic drink with his eyes closed. Not something he was used to drinking, but it beat what the green haired whore always gave him.

He crossed his legs and let out a loud sigh, running his hands through his silky locks he turned on a hologram. A woman. A woman he so desperately desired. A woman that was soon to be his.

"Serenity"

-------------------------------------------------------

Me done!!! For this chapter at least. Most of this chapter is background information. I need to give you most of the details before getting into the action. As you can see, the plot is starting to thicken. Just please, be patient. I know this chapter is short, thats the reason I already have the next chapter written. To post it sooner, kay?

I see that I've been getting less and less reviews. I'm really disappointed. I really am. I hope that changes. Begs **Please review**!!! You can flame me...Just not without real reason. If you truly find something about my story completely annoying, you can tell me. But be nice about it. I just want to point someone out. One person, I wont mention any names, e-mailed me and began to tell me that I had to stop writing stories because she/he didn't like the way it was going. Now, if you truly did not like this or any of my other stories...that's alright. I wont hold it against you. What I will hold against you **is** the way you told me. **I dont appreciate it! I wont sit here and continue something that many people liked, to be ridiculed by you. Understand???**

Anyways, on a happier note. I do in fact have the next chapter complete. And will post it as soon as I have reviews. So please do **review**!!!

'Till next time

Serenity's Rose


	5. Arrival

A/N: Well, to all those people that were giving me useful comments about the attacks and such....(No I did not think you rude for saying that) I appreciate it greatly! Just to get things straightened out, I do in fact know the story line of Sailor Moon....but I dont know all the attacks and transformations. Hence, why I sort of mixed them up. One of your fellow authors gave me the transformations and 'stuff' but she didn't give me all of them, and she too mixed them up. If anyone out there would do me the favor of telling me the attacks and transformation of each of the senshi. I mean, if it bothers people out there that lil ol' me gets them mixed up, then please do inform me. Until I have the correct ones, I will continue to use the ones I used....hope you dont mind!

On a lighter note, I would like the thank all of the people that have reviewed my story and have been guessing the new villain. I wont be saying if your right or wrong at the moment. But you will find out in the next chapter (I think). I wonder if I'll be hitting 100 by chapter 7. I really hope so....!!

Thanks to:

Miiaevia: Thank you, I'm glad you thought that. Hugglez

Piper Halliwell2: Thanks for the tip, appreciate it! I dont think you rude for pointing it out.

Moon's Rose: Thanks for the name....(dont worry...I dont know if your wrong or not). I'm glad you're loving my story. It makes me so happy! -

Maetel: Thank you for all of your useful information. My explanation for what I did with the attacks are above in the Author's note. So yeah...sorry if it bugs you. I'm trying. I loved your review. Thank you!!

aquarius: he he he, so many questions. Most you'll know answer of soon, dont worry. I will explain everything in the coming chapters. I hope I dont disappoint.

Sailor-Sara-Moon: I guess you really dont want her to die. Dont worry...polls are closed. There was an overwhelming amount of people wanting her to live.

Kaggie-Chan: You and many out there are a bit confused. Ummm, yes. She and the others did in fact defeat Chaos....and the attacks and such. Well it's all up there

coey-sama: I think we would all cry if that were to happen with any of us.

momocolady: I'm glad you do!! Thanks

Crystal-moon13: and here's a response! - . I'm glad you liked it!

GoddessSerenity: Are you right? Hmmmm....lets find out, shall we?

Frosty: thanx!

blondie: Here you are! Hope you like it.

kalinda: well....looks like you dont have to wait anymore. Review and let me know what you think, kay?

Elen: thank you for your reviews. Dont worry....no need to threaten anybody, I will continue this. ;;

LOTUSNEKO: Gawks Really? Ya think so?!?!? Thank you!!!!!

!INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that!?" Rei demanded angrily after retransforming. This was getting really annoying. If people really wanted to talk, why couldn't they just simply appear and say 'Hi?'. Oh no!!! They have to do the whole mysterious voice trick. How irritating.

Ami shrugged, following her example. "How should we know?"

Everyone suddenly turned and looked at Usagi, expecting her to clear it all up, unfortunately she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Makoto nudged Ami and gave her a questioning look. They both nodded at each other.

"Usagi....can.....can we talk?" Ami approached her slowly, and cautiously. Usagi's head snapped up, suddenly realizing that someone was talking to her. Looking at Ami and Makoto, she nodded with great hesitation.

Before they moved anywhere, Rei blocked their path with her arms. "Why is it only you two!? Shouldn't we know what it is you're talking about!!?" her voice uneven with emotion.

"Yeah! Rei's right. Why should it be you two?? There are 5 people in this group....five people deserve to know" Minako added.

"Actually Minako.....It should be four people, since technically it's about Usa. So she has to know...." Ami stated, shifting her glasses uncomfortably.

Minako shot her a glare "Whatever" she mumbled.

"Look, we're not getting anywhere by arguing like little children. You guys" Makoto focused her gaze at Rei and Minako "can find out later. After we have a talk with Usagi?? Understand!!" she finished in a stern voice. Rei's eyebrow twitched in anger,

"NO I DONT!!! You understand! We have as much right to know as you do!!! You better tell us before-"

"Before what **Mars?**" Makoto sneered.

"Before we beat it out of you!!" Minako yelled, lifting a fist in the air.

Makoto quickly rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, taking long strides towards the two girls, "Why I ought-"

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. Her sad eyes looking at each of the girls. Her guardians. Her keepers. Her friends. Her family. "Please stop all this bickering. I don't want to be placed in the middle of all this....I understand that you all have the right to know. I know you do. Can't you just understand and give me some time?" not even waiting for a response, she walked into the distance...away from the girls.

---------------

"Pluto...can't we do something??? We can stop this, can't we?"

"I'm afraid not my Queen. We have to let this unfold. Not you nor I can stop this now. It's all up to her. We have to wait and see" Pluto said, gripping her staff. The Queen simply nodded, her silver hair tinted with lavender, falling around her frame.

"I wish there was something we could do to save her from whats to come"

Pluto agreed silently. "I do too, Queen Selenity. I do too"

--------------

"So, ummm...." Shingo said silently. He found no way to break the ice with Mamoru. Every time he tried to have a conversation with him, he always brought up the fact at he left. Always bringing it up to the surface.

At the silly attempt to start a conversation, Mamoru grunted. His attention focused on the door, hearing the knob turn. A small blonde entered the room, breaking the tension.

"Sorry it took me so long!" she said in a happy voice. Not wanting to alert Mamoru of anything.

Mamoru gave her a warm smile, stood up, and embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you" he whispered into her ear. She softly placed a kiss on his jaw before turning her attention to the small boy sitting on the dark colored couch.

"Hey Usagi" Shingo greeted in a small voice. His small hands placed in his lap, playing with small chain.

"Hey yourself. Whacha got there?" letting go of Mamoru, she approached Shingo on the couch.

He looked down at his hands and smiled. "It was one of your chains. You gave this to me before we left. It used to be dad's" he stated proudly.

Usagi reached over and carefully took the silver chain out of his open hand and placed in on her own. She traced over it with a finger, taking in every curve. It was the chain that her father was wearing the day of the accident. She frowned slightly before giving the chain back to her brother. "I remember" a sigh escaped her lips, as her eyes began to glaze over with unshed tears. She turned her back on Shingo and Mamoru.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. She sniffed once and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just a little tired, from you know what" she said in a soft whisper. He quickly nodded and lifted her head with a finger.

"Why dont you get some sleep. I have to go out for a while" he said in a caring voice. Usagi nodded.

"Okay. Why don't you take Shingo with you. He hasn't gone out all day" Usagi suggested. Mamoru choked, and shot him a glance.

"Suure. Why not?" he frowned. _'I have to do what she says, for now. I dont want to upset her more than she already is' _he thought.

Usagi smiled happily at the thought of them getting along. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Arigatou gozaimazu" {Thank you very much}. He followed her example. He separated from her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Lets go" Mamoru told Shingo in a menacing voice. Shingo, quite taken with his voice, widened his eyes and stood up quickly and walked towards him, falling in the process. He went head down, falling on......his own shoe laces? His feet dangled in the air, held up by the table. Usagi quickly rushed towards him.

"Are you alright?" she helped him stand up. Once he was up, he brushed off his shoulder, acting like nothing had happened.

"Me? Of course I am. I meant to do that!!" he said, bringing his hand behind his head, chuckling.

Mamoru grunted. "Yeah, sure you did.....Oww! You dont have to hit me lady!" he said......holding his arm. Usagi winked at him.

"It's called tough love, babe! Get use to it" she looked at Shingo once more, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Jeez, you act like my mother!" he quickly brought his hands up to cover his mouth. Oops?

Usagi's hand began to shake "W-what did you say?"

"Nothing! I didn't mean it....It kinda slipped out....Gomen" he bowed his head. Usagi unable to shake it, mumbled an 'it's okay' and walked into her room, leaving the two men alone.

"That was nice"

"I didn't mean to say that Mamoru, it slipped out" Shingo said defensively. He didn't mean to say it...honestly! It was just one of those things that come out in an argument....things like 'I hate you!'. You dont really mean them....it's just a defensive maneuver. Mamoru grabbed his wallet and keys. He began to walk towards the door, getting out his green jacket in the process.

"Are you coming?" he asked impatiently. Shingo picked up his jacket and nodded. Mamoru ran his hand through his black locks and closed the door behind him once the small boy walked through.

-------Usagi's P.O.V-----------

Why? Why does that statement bother me so much!?!? Why in the world am I so angry at the thought of being like _her_. Was is because she left me? No....There had to be another reason. I never hold any grudges, least not to any people that I consider to be family or one of my friends.

Then, why dont I like her? There has to be another reason.....but what!

It had to be, I mean what other reason is there? Oh Kami-sama....so many questions that have yet to be answered.

"Kami....I'm going crazy" I muttered to myself. I simply need to relax. Yeah, that's what I need.

Why is everything coming together right now? It was fine a couple of years ago. So why in the name of Selene, were all these things happening now??

RING RING RING

Great...just what I need. It's probably one of the girls, too. My hand reached over the side of the bed and picked up the phone, bringing it to my ear.

------Author's P.O.V-----

"Moshi Moshi" Usagi answered in a grubby voice.

"Usagi...I kinda need your help here!" a male voice yelled. His voice frantic and shaken with fear.

Usagi pressed the phone closer to her ear, fear gripping her heart. "Motoki...what's wrong!!"

"An attack! 4 Big ugly...things!!! Your brother was caught in the crossfire. The girls are here but they aren't fairing well! I suggest you get your butt down here!!!!" Usagi's eyes widened with horror. Her brother.

"On my way!" she hung up the phone quickly. Two attacks on the same day? That was rare...especially now. Yeah, there were attacks on occasion from the leftovers of other defeated enemies. But two.........??

She shook her head to empty it of any questions distracting her from her task. She shot her hand up and shouted:

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

After a show of lights, in Usagi's place stood Sailor Moon. The Champion of justice. She opened the balcony door and jumped down, and began to run. Her feet swiftly took her in front of the crown arcade doors.

In front of her was an awful site. Her friends barley holding on to their lives. Tuxedo Kamen was pined off to the corner by one of them. Blood was spilt everywhere, and her brother was nowhere in sight. She began to panic. What was she to do, if her friends together couldn't beat him, how could she do it? _'Take a breath. This is not the time to be doubtful! I have to be strong, for them'_

"Hey you....ugly!" She shouted. All four of the youmas dropped the people that they held in their hands and looked at her.

Their skin was a nasty color of green, what one would call puke green. Their snarling yellow fangs beamed at her with hunger. Their eyes......oh what beautiful eyes. Such eyes did now belong on such a disgusting face. A beautiful cerulean eye winked at her, as if it knew what she was thinking. She took a step back as they approached her. Every forward step they took, she stepped backwards.

"Moon" Sailor Mars chocked out. Her mouth stained with her blood. "Get out of here"

"You, shut up!" one of them lashed out at her, smacking her across the face. She yelled in agony as her body fell on the floor once more. He raised his green hand up to strike her once more.

"NO. Don't hurt her!!! Any of them!" Sailor Moon clenched her fists together. "If you hurt them anymore than you already have.....I **will** make you pay!" she said angrily.

One of them let out a gusty chuckle. His bad breath reaching her perk nose, she turned her face in distaste. "Haven't you '_things_' ever hear of good hygiene?" she said, waving her hand in front of her face, fanning away the awful stench.

"Sailor Moon, do not toy with them!!" Luna yelled from the side lines. Moon focused her attention at the small cat. When did she get here?

Moon threw her hands up in the air, "C'mon Luna. How tough can they be when....-" she was stopped when she felt herself being picked up from the ground, by her neck. She gasped for air, but nothing got past her mouth. She swung her leg up and kicked it in the face. She pushed herself from it and made a back flip to get some distance from it. When she was at a safe distance she grabbed her neck. "Apparently very tough" she coughed out. "I can't do this on my own" she whispered.

"You wont have to!!" a familiar voice told her. She snapped her head around and spotted three figures.

"Oh Kami-sama..." Sailor Moon said. Not believing her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm done with this chapter. Sorry I was not able to post this up sooner. I did in fact have this chapter ready when I posted the previous chapter up. But my internet has been...well lets just say that it hasn't been cooperating much. I can't seem to get the Internet window open. It will be a miracle if I'm able to post the next chapter soon. Although I have to say....not having it work, makes it much easier for me to write my chapters. I'm almost done with the 7th chapter. I'll post the sixth one once I get some reviews.

please review!!! I'm loosing a lot of reviews.....and it's sad!!!! Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter.

'till next time

Serenity's Rose


	6. Capture

Hey all! I can't believe that I already reached and passed the 100th mark!!!! I'm soo happy. I'm glad that you all have liked this story so much. Thank you!!! Please dont stop reviewing though....I love hearing from you all. You guys rock!

Thanks to:

****

Read300300: Wow!! I didn't think anyone liked my stuff that much! I'm personally honored that you think so highly of this story.....and my style of writing. -Hugglez- Thank you so much for your review. About that little thing.....I'm not perfect, I mix words up...oops? Thanks for correcting me though. And about the whole Selenity/Selene thing. I did in fact use both of those, but was in reference to different things. Selenity was the Queen of the Moon, and Usagi's mother. Selene is the goddess of the moon.....Hope that clears that up.

****

Moon's Rose: Thanx for the transformations and the attacks!!! You're the greatest!!

****

Rose Women: Thanx for the review!

****

Sailor-Sara-Moon: Glad you do! Dont worry...I wont keep you in suspense for long.....

****

SilverSalvation: Thank you, I just hope I dont disappoint later on.

****

Silver Moonlight-81: Ummm, perhaps they are...perhaps not. You'll have to read this chapter to find out.

****

aquarius: you'll know soon, dont worry.

****

LOTUSNEKO: yeah, those always seem to distract from the story, but I just can't seem to catch my own mistakes. It's harder than it seems. I'm glad that you have come up with your own theory on this weird matter. And yeah your right...we all have a bad side. That's the price of being human. But...I'm not saying your right....nor that your wrong.

****

frosty: Read it, to find out who.....

****

misanagi-tsukiano: hahaha, well that would be best, but Usagi has other things coming at her at the moment. She will reveal it soon....I'm just trying to build up suspense before she actually tells them what's going on.

****

Sparky's Girl: I'm glad you do

****

momocolady: Read and find out

****

Caro/Rose of Death: Everybody, say hi to my little mini me!!! Hi dear cousin. I'm glad you enjoyed my story....lets just hope you didn't just say so you wouldn't hurt my feelings. And before you ask. I will not tell you about the books....you'll have to wait!!

****

fireangel621: I did? I hope I keep it!

****

Serenity's Angel in Heaven: I dont think the 'uh' is a good thing...huh?

****

lisha: will do!

****

Kaggie-Chan: Dont worry...we all go through that. I was too lazy to even post this chapter up, and I already had it written. I just needed to look it over. I'll check out your story as soon as I can. My internet has been acting very weird lately and it makes it very hard to read or look up anything.

****

Kimmy: I dont think that at all. At first, when I began to read stories....there were words that I didn't understand, but eventually got the hang of it. I suppose I do need to translate all I use, it's just that sometimes I forget. I'm sorry. I'm glad that your enjoying the story!!

****

Kalinda: wait no longer.

****

Moon Pie: Thank you for the much needed encouragement!!! I appreciate your kind words, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when i read it!! This chapter is dedicated to you!!!!!

****

Elen: hahahaha, I'm glad you think so!!

--INSERT STANDARD DISCLAIMER--

------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon's eyes glazed over with tears of sheer happiness. It was them! It really was...She wanted to run and hug the life out of them, but now was not the time for happy reunions. She clasped her hands together and thanked Selene.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to come back to Earth?" Usagi asked. Her eyes full of disbelief.

The three figures laughed together, approaching the bunny. The tallest of the three placed a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder in assurance, gripping it lightly.

"Well, technically....it's not that we're not allowed to come back...It's just that we have other duties to attend to, but anything for you koneko....anything" the other two nodded in agreement.

"Aww, getting soft.....aren't we Uranus?" She said playfully. Earning a loud growl from her sandy haired companion. Before she could utter another sound, a loud-rather rude cough, interrupted her. Moon shot a glance over her shoulder at the beasts and let out a loud sigh. "Lets get rid of these, shall we?"

"Our pleasure" Uranus grinned with satisfaction.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" (A/N: That right?)

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

In an instant, they were gone. All that was left were piles of dusts where they once had stood, and the river of blood that had been spilt. She wanted to jump into the air and yell in happiness....but the sight of the blood brought her back. She ran towards her beaten senshi, carefully kneeling beside Mars -the nearest one-. She place her gloved hand on her beaten face, wiping the blood away.

"Mars?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice, fear gripping her heart. Mars slightly opened her violet eyes and groaned.

"What took you so long, Odango Atama?" she said, hoping to liven the moment. Her voice cracked as she tried to laugh.

Usagi looked up at the others. They weren't as bad as Mars, but they were still pretty beaten up. She shot a glance at Sailor Saturn. "Help me heal them, please"

Saturn nodded and walked over to Venus. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone ran over me with a truck, ten times. What about you?" despite her obvious pain, she decided to humor the small girl.

"I'm alright. Hold still, alright?" Venus gave a small nod, while Saturn placed her hands over Venus's body and let out a glittery light. (A/N: I dont know how she heals, so this is the way she will heal in this story. Think of how Dende in DBZ heals.)Little by little, all her wounds began to disappear.....revealing her porcelain skin.

Venus jumped up and stretched, "Now that is much better!! Thanx!" she winked at Saturn.

"Totally agree with you V" Mars said with a smile on her face. One by one they all began to rise from the ground, until only one was left.

Sailor Moon approached Tuxedo Kamen, kneeling beside his bruised body. She carefully looked over him. His blue eyes were shut with exhaustion, his ebony hair drooped over his face, and his lips twisted into a small frown. She raised her hand up to his face and moved his hair away from his face. She sighed and dropped her hand. After standing she promptly called Saturn over and asked her to heal him, she was to exhausted already to do it herself. Saturn nodded without hesitation and went to her task.

"Are you guys alright?" Sailor Moon asked. Everyone beamed at her.

"We're just fine" a voice behind her said. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad" she ran over to Tuxedo Kamen and embraced him in a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her small waist tightly, then pushed away from her.

"You wont be glad for long" his head fell down in shame.

Moon raised an eyebrow, questioning what he said "And why not?" She looked around at the rest of them and noticed something. "Where's Shingo?"

They all stood silent, unable to give her the bad news. "Where is he!" she asked again, with a panicked tone in her voice. Her hands began to tremble slightly. Seeing that no one spoke up, she had received her answer. "Oh, I understand" she said quietly.

"We tried to stop them! But they just took us by surprise and......and" Venus exclaimed.

"And they took him with them" Mercury finished.

"I dont think this is the place to talk about this. We should go somewhere more privet" Uranus suggested.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and pulled the grief stricken Sailor Moon towards him. "Lets go"

--------------

Dark. That was all that surrounded him. An eerie silence that gripped his heart, filling him with fear. He couldn't stand this silence....he couldn't even stand the short periods of awkward silence between people. This was going to drive him mad.

He paced around the small dark room, extending his hands to his sides in an attempt to find out where the cold hard walls were. To his surprise, he touched both walls with his hands. The room was **really** small. Hoping that it was longer, than it was wider...he took long strides forward and walked straight into a wall, bouncing off of it.

"Dammit" he hissed, holding onto his nose. The room was** really really **small. Not wanting to slam his nose on anything again, he began to crawl, feeling his way across the room.

"Well well well....The dog finally learned to crawl. I have to say...it's about time!" A female voice mocked. She leaned on the doorway, with a smirk plastered on her face.

Shingo sat up and glared at her. "Who are you?" he questioned in a low voice. She ignored him and walked into the small room, that was now illuminated with light from the hall way.

"Well you are rather cute for a little boy but I still dont understand why we need you." she said, pushing her silky light green hair away from her face. Shingo stop up and glared at her even more.

"I am not a little boy, for your information!! Now tell me who you are!" he demanded. She circled around him once and smiled. "That's not important. It's not like you'll live long enough to care" she gave him a quick wink and walked out of the door before he could question what she meant by that comment.

"Thanks for nothing!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Your welcome!!" she yelled back, then soon broke down to a fit of laughter.

He growled and sat back down on the cold hard floor, pounding his fists on the ground. "Where am I?"

-------------

"Okay, well...it's obviously obvious that your brother is kidnapped" Minako said with a I'm-so-smart-tone. Rei rolled her eyes and sat the bubbly blonde down.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself" Rei let out a sigh. "We know that he was kidnapped. What we need to know is why" she looked at Ami.

Ami was looking down, studying her hands when everything went quiet. She slowly raised her head and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "How would I know!" she said in a loud, but calm voice. Everyone quickly looked away.

"We dont mean to put you on the spot, Ami. It's just that....we...I need to know where he is, why he was taken" Usagi paused. "The only reason I can come up with as to why he was taken....is because they wanted to get me in a certain location....a trap. But what I dont understand is why him?" she finished. Everyone's jaw was down to the ground in surprise. Without noticing their reactions, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Did anyone see that coming?" Makoto asked.

"From her......no" Rei answered. "Well it's about time she uses her head, other than to bump it into other things"

"Hey! Now that's not fair! I have used my head plenty of times.....Dont even start Rei!" Usagi said, lifting her finger at Rei when she noticed her mouth open to say something. "Now's not the time for petty arguments. We have to think...Rei...I told you not to start!" Usagi spat, when once again Rei opened her mouth to say something.

"It's not my fault!! Think about what you say" Rei giggled. She covered her mouth with both of her hands when she saw Usagi's expression. Makoto let out a rather loud sigh.

"Cut it out Rei" Makoto said while adjusting her pony tail. Usagi thanked her with a weak smile.

Mamoru stood up "I think I should go ask Motoki is he say anything that we might have missed" he took a long stride towards Usagi and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "Aishiteru Usako" he whispered against her lips. {I love you}

She smiled and kissed him once more. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan"

"Get a room" Haruka growled. Earning a smack on the head from Michiru.

"Behave yourself, before you get a time out" Michiru teased.

Hotaru giggled at them. "shhhh! let them finish!!" Haruka glared at her then shrunk back in her seat when the aqua haired girl glared back at her.

Usagi pushed Mamoru out the door. "Hurry back with some answers!!" she dusted her hands and walked back into the living room, joining the rest of the group.

"So what are we going to do....just wait for another attack?" Minako asked.

"That's all we can do. Lets just hope that when they do attack...it wont be too late" Usagi said, bowing her head down...praying that he was still alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Not my best work...I know. I had everything planned out in this chapter, but as soon as I started to type it all went hay-wire, and I made it short. I realize that, but the next chapter will be twice as long. So it will make up for that..... I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucked....but I would greatly appreciate your reviews!!

I'll have the next one out as soon as I get my internet to work. Which wont be too long....I hope.

Serenity's Rose


	7. Failure

Hey all!! I'm so glad that you all have been enjoying this story of mystery so much, I'm sure you are all happy to know that this story will soon come to an end and [drum roll please] you will all find out what is really wrong with Usagi. Isn't that why you guys keep reading this awful story?   
  
As promised...here's your long chapter....making up for the previous short ones.   
  
And as always....here are my thanks:  
  
Serenity's Angel in Heaven: [sigh] I know...I know. I just couldn't get it right....it bothered me to no end, and it still does, but if I had tried to correct it...It would have taken me much longer to get it out.   
  
Kaggie-Chan: Aren't they? I always end up reading stories that have them fighting, and I could never stop laughing. It makes me wonder why I can never do that....  
  
GoddessSerenity: hahahaha, well it seems like you were right about this, right?  
  
Lisha: Dont worry. I will.   
  
Kimmy: You'll see. You dont want me to ruin the story for you right now...now that you are all so close to the end. You might stop reading it.   
  
Moon Pie: Well...if it doesn't totally suck, then I should be glad. I just didn't like it. I'm hoping this one is much better.  
  
Starlight Socrates: New person!!! Hellow! Thanks for your vote and review, and dont worry...I will have more of that in store for you. And I dont think the ending will be that cheesy....I hope. Lets keep our fingers crossed!!  
  
LOTUSNEKO: Thank you!! I'm glad you thought so.   
  
Silver Moonlight-81: Glad you did.  
  
Tsukia: Another new person....Hellow to you too!! As to your curiosity....you and everyone else reading this story is curious. Dont worry...you will all find out soon. Promise.   
  
Moon's Rose: Really?? Oops....I'm a bad author. I should know these things, shouldn't I?? I tried to look for them myself...and I forgot that I had purchased about 10 Sailor Moon manga books about three years ago. I found the inner scouts attacks, but not the outers. I'm glad you cleared that up for me. Gracias!!  
  
Elen: I should stop leaving you guys hanging, shouldn't I? I just can't seem to stop writing like that...I'll try not to next time. Key word is try.   
  
momocolady: here's your update!  
  
If I missed anyone, I apologize profoundly. Thank you!!!  
  
----I do not own Sailor Moon....if I did, do you think I would be spending my time writing about it over the net? I dont think so -----  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!!" a male voice bellowed in anger. His long powerful strides taking him swiftly towards the small blonde child, that was huddled in the corner with her arms keeping her legs bent. She looked up with large eyes, just like a cat would when it begged for food.   
  
"Yes?" she asked meekly, ducking her head once more.   
  
"I want to know the truth now....did you or did you not do it?" he placed his hand on his hips, tap his foot rapidly on the carpeted floor. He heard a muffled sob, before getting his answer. She slowly lifted her head and wiped away her unshed tears.   
  
"Well" she took in a breath, then resuming "you see....it was.....her....mine" her voice faltered, not able to complete one full sentence. "I-it w-was" she began to stutter, a habit that only surfaced when she lied.   
  
"Usagi" he said impatiently with a cold voice.   
  
Usagi shuddered at the harsh tone "It was me. I'm sorry" she whispered, hoping that he didn't hear her well and just dismissed it.   
  
"Why did you do it?" he lost all harshness in his voice and kneeled beside her, taking her small chubby hand into his big strong one.   
  
She shrugged lightly "I dont know. It just happened" her eyes landed on his. "Your not mad at me...are you daddy?"   
  
He quickly shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you my little hime" he took her into his arms, rocking her back and forth, stroking her silky hair at the same time. She gripped him tightly with a huge smile plastered on her face. Not knowing that this was the last time she would ever see him again.   
  
-------  
  
Ah yes. The memories. Sometimes I wish I could just forget them, maybe that will make the pain go away. Other times, I realize that holding on to them is what's keeping him alive inside me. It's very confusing....emotions contradicting one another. You will never be able to comprehend what I'm feeling unless you too have lived through it. Understand...maybe, but never comprehend.   
  
If only I had stopped him from getting into that car. If only I had done something else that prevented him of leaving. It was because of me that he died that day. Me and my foolishness!   
  
I know it had to happen. Setsuna already explained that to me ages ago, but why did it have to happen?? Everything happens for a reason, right? What was the reason behind this action? It doesn't make any sense....he was always so kind and gently towards everybody. He didn't deserve death at that age.   
  
Kami-sama....I have to stop thinking about what if's. I have to focus on Shingo....the only real family member I have left. He doesn't deserve to be where he is. I'll be damned if I let him die because of me. I already have the blood of my father on my stupid hands...I wont add my brother to that pile, but how in the world am I suppose to find him? I dont even know who the new enemy is? I thought we already took care of all there is to take care of. Setsuna told us that we had beaten all of our.......unless...What if she was lying to us? What if we missed something? No, she wouldn't lie to me.....would she?  
  
-----  
  
She turned her attention towards the door as she heard the door knob jingle. As she stood up and walked toward the door, it opened slightly and a perfect red rose greeted her. A smile illuminated her once sad face. She grabbed it and inhaled it's sweet scent. Reminding her of a very familiar scent that belonged to her dear Mamo-chan.   
  
She opened the door and hugged the man behind it. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear.  
  
He gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. "Anything for you, baby....anything" he said reassuringly. He buried his face in her, now, loose hair. She wrapped her delicate fingers in his luscious dark locks, lifting his head to hers.   
  
He looked directly into her eyes, questioning her act. She smiled at him, and crushed her lips to his before he could ask anything. Feeling her desperation he pulled her body towards his, feeling every inch of her.   
  
He removed his hands from her waist and placed them over her ears, bringing her lips closer to him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to taste more of her. She obliged and opened her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, until she gave in. Surrendering herself over to him.   
  
She pushed herself out of his embrace when a feeling of unease settled itself in the pit of her stomach. She gave him a distressed look, before falling into oblivion.   
  
------  
  
"My dear Serenity" a regal woman said with the most caring voice, saying her name as a mother would. Usagi looked around.   
  
She was in the Moon Kingdom; presently in a forest just outside of the palace where she would escape from her royal duties when she was young. There was a small cabin to her left. She looked at it with awe, walking towards it she opened the door and walked in.   
  
"It's much smaller then I remember" she said, mostly to herself.   
  
"Well, you too, were much smaller back then. It's so good to see you, my darling" Selenity took her into her arms and kissed her forehead. Usagi relaxed in her arms.   
  
"It's good to see you too mother. I missed you" she said stepping away from her. Her eyes began to wander around the small secluded area. Remembering about her joyous childhood. A childhood much different from that of her present human life. Hers, now, was much more depressing. "I forgot how much I missed this small paradise" Usagi whispered.   
  
Selenity smiled. "Yes, you used to love it so much. It was your home away from home. As it was mine" she replied softly. She began to play with her long locks of hair, in sheer nervous habit.   
  
"So, down to business. What am I doing here mother?" she questioned with the utmost curiosity. Selenity shrugged lightly and gave her a nervous smile.   
  
"Can't you just be here because I missed you so? Honestly Serenity....don't you think your mother wants to spend some time with you?" the queen of the moon replied, hoping to install guilt in Usagi.   
  
Usagi couldn't help but smile at her mothers evasion on the question. "Alright, if you say so. I wont question you about it any further" she saw relief go through her mothers grayish tinted eyes. (A/N: That might not be her real eyes color....I'm just too lazy to look it up, you know...since my internet wont cooperate with me. So...just deal with it if you dont like it) "But....can I ask you one thing?" Usagi asked with a rather timid voice. Selenity nodded with great hesitation.   
  
"Do you know what's happening to me?" she wanted to know that more then anything. Not even she knew what was happening to her. It just was, and she accepted that. (A/N: See? Not even she knows....Now, doesn't that make you feel better?)  
  
Selenity gasped. She wasn't expecting this question. How to answer without telling her exactly what's happening. "I do" her voice shaky and uneven.   
  
Usagi stepped forward "You do?....Then tell me, what's wrong with me?" she asked desperately. "Why is this happening to me?" she added.   
  
Selenity shook her head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but you will find out soon. I'm sorry my darling. I wish I could tell you all you need to know, but-"  
  
"There are rules" Usagi finished for her. "I know Mother, I know" a loud sigh escaped her lips. Selenity bit her lip and watched in agony as her only daughter suffered, and she could do nothing about it. Nothing.   
  
"No matter what. I will always be by your side. I love you, my dear precious child" she opened her arms, inviting Usagi into her warm arms. Usagi ran to her and began to cry her heart out.   
  
"I love you too, Momma" she choked out. As she hugged her mother one last time, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. "What's happening?"   
  
"Someone is waking you up" she tilted Usagi's head so that her eyes met hers. "May Selene be with you, my child" Usagi smiled and promptly faded away.   
  
"May Selene be with you" Selenity repeated. "You may need her"  
  
---------  
  
"Shhhh! She's waking up"   
  
"Duh Minako.....we can see that!" Rei whispered harshly. Minako blew her a raspberry.   
  
"Would you guys behave? Now's not the time to be bickering like little tots" Ami said in a motherly tone of voice. As soon as Usagi opened her eyes, she was bombarded with questions.   
  
"Okay, okay. One question at a time, please!" Usagi said over dramatically, gaining a few giggles out of the girls.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked the smart blue haired genius. Usagi have her a quick nod and smiled.   
  
"Never better"   
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto asked, not believing her first answer.   
  
"Of course I am" Usagi rolled her eyes at her friends concern. It was sweet and everything, but well overworked. Geez, the girl couldn't even break a nail without these people asking her millions of questions about it. "I assure you all that I am fine"   
  
"Alright. What happened?" Haruka demanded.   
  
Usagi smiled and waved her finger in the air, then pointed it straight at Haruka. "Now there's a good question" Haruka raised an eyebrow when Usagi didn't answer her question.   
  
"Aren't you going to answer it then?" The rest of the girls heads bounced between Usagi and Haruka.   
  
"Iie. I dont think I will" {No}. her voice was calm and serene, accompanied by a silly grin on her face.   
  
"Why not!?" Haruka's eyebrow twitched in frustration.   
  
"Simply because what happened concerns none of you" she said coldly. Rei shot her a look. Again with the 'it doesn't concern you'. When was she ever going to give up that talk.   
  
"Of course it concerns us. We have to protect you, and how are we suppose to do that when he have no idea what the hell is going on!?!?" Rei said with anger clearly streaked across her violet eyes.   
  
"Rei, please calm down. I dont want to tell you because I dont want you concerned over nothing. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me" she lied "Trust me"   
  
Rei nodded in defeat, then sat back down before she would yell anything else out.   
  
"If you all must know. My mother was the one that made me faint. She wanted to talk to me. About what is solely out business and will stay that way" Usagi tossed her loose silky hair away from her face. "What time is it?"   
  
Mamoru looked at his watch "It's a quarter 'till 9"   
  
Usagi nodded. "Have any of you found out anything useful that can help us find out where Shingo is?"   
  
Everyone shook their head. "I'm afraid not. We're sorry, Usa-momma"   
  
"It's alright. We'll just have to wait until they make a move"  
  
-------  
  
"Can't you do anything right!" he growled. These stupid miserable rodents. If they cant do anything right, why the hell is he keeping them around.   
  
"We're sorry Sire. We didn't see it coming. We'll try to get him back" A small green pigmy thing bowed and left as fast as his short little chubby legs could take him. The man smirked as he watch him scurry off. 'Well at least they're entertaining' he thought to himself.   
  
"We need to find that boy! I want everyman....." he stopped himself. "I want every creature in this palace looking for him. No one rests until he his found!" he demanded. Everyone dropped what they were doing and headed out of what seemed to be the throne room.   
  
He placed his red wine down on the table and began to massage his temples. He was getting a headache, thanks to all these imbeciles. "Why wont anything go the way I want them to?" he muttered to himself. "Can anything else go wrong today?"   
  
"Ohhhhh Sweetie!!"   
  
"I had to ask" he picked up his drink and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes as he felt the burning sensation slide down his throat.   
  
"My prince" she said bowing down in front of him. "I found the little brat" she informed smugly. Now peeked with interest, he sat up straight and grinned.   
  
"Well done Emerald. You hard work shall be rewarded" he stated with a twinkle in his eye. {A/N: I'm not going to use their Jap. names. I dont really like them in Japanese, so I'm going to use these ones. Just letting you know}  
  
Emerald opened up her green fan with red feather and brought it to her eyes. "The only prize I want, is you, my lord" was her blunt response. She looked up at him, trying to her best to look seductive. He rolled his icy blue eyes at her ridiculous attempts.   
  
"I'm afraid that will never happen" he crossed his legs in a girlie fashion and waved his hand in the air "Now leave, and call Sapphire"  
  
Emerald dropped her arms to her side in anger. She gave him a short bow and turned sharply to her right. "I'm afraid that will never happen" she repeated his statement in a childish manner before exiting the throne room.   
  
"Brother?" A tall man with frosty blue locks entered the room through the door way that Emerald had previous walked through in anger. He straitened his blue coat and cleared his throat. "You called?" noticing that the man wasn't paying attention to him, he walked closer to him and tried to get his attention one more "Diamond?"   
  
Snapping out his trace, he cocked an eyebrow at him. "I didn't expect you so soon"   
  
Sapphire shrugged lightly, his face remaining without emotion. "I was near when Emerald informed me that you wanted to see me" he answered.   
  
"Yes. We should all be glad for that" he said sarcastically, giving his drink a swirl.   
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Sapphire asked impatiently.   
  
"I want to end this now. Tell Rubeus to attack as soon as possible" Diamond said loudly, slamming his glass down hard on his throne.   
  
"Do you think it's wise to send another attack after-" he stopped when he felt a force hit him across the face.   
  
"Do not question my actions, and do what as I say!" Diamond barked at him. Sapphire held his cheek in pain and numbly nodded.   
  
"As you wish, my prince" he bowed, then quickly walked out of sight.   
  
----------  
  
"Is it time?" Selenity asked, peering out into the distance, seeing nothing but white dots and silver mist against the black background.   
  
Pluto gripped her long staff and nodded sadly. "I'm afraid, for them it is. My role wont play itself out until-" she paused, taking in a breath "until, you know what happens" {A/N: [gasp] until what happens??}  
  
"Is there any reason to fear of the outcome of this battle?" she wanted to put her doubts to rest. Her worries were killing her....well....more than she already was. She need to be reassured that nothing bad was going to happen....Usagi was invincible, wasn't she?  
  
"I dont know...lets just hope there isn't" Pluto replied softly.   
  
"What do you mean 'I dont know'. Aren't you suppose to know everything that happens? You're the keeper of time and dimensions!" the queen exclaimed.   
  
Pluto's ruby eyes looked at her "My worries for my hime are interfering with my ability to foresee the future. If you can do any better, my queen, then please do so!" she said defensively.   
  
"Forgive me, my friend. I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen to my bunny" Selenity said, hanging her head down in shame. "And no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise....the more the idea plants itself in my heart"   
  
Pluto, silently thought the same.  
  
---------  
  
"Bertie, Prisma, Avery, Catzi....It's time to shine" A man with Red hair walked into the room like he owned it. He was soon met with the nauseating smell of mixed perfumes. In front of him was a large bed, covered with pillows and silky sheets, of different colors, and on it were two girls. By the corner, there was a small table filled with perfume bottles and stuff that seemed to be make-up. Sitting on the table as well was another girl that was filing her nails. Another girl was roaming through her closet, throwing clothes left and right. As soon as they heard him enter, they all dropped what they were doing and listened.   
  
"So soon? What's the rush?" A white haired girl stood up from the bed and placed her hands on her waist.   
  
"Stop being a little baby, Bertie. The sooner the better, if you ask me" she said, pushing back her long wavy, purple hair also getting up from the bed.   
  
"Well no one asked you Catzi, so I suggest you shut it!" shouted the one by the closet. Looking around she saw the result of her actions and let out a slight 'oops'.   
  
"Calm down girls. Rubeus, what are the orders?" She jumped off of the table and put down the nail file.   
  
"Prisma" he acknowledged her. "He wants us to go in" he stated.  
  
"Well that much is obvious" Catzi said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"We get to kill the brats!!" Avery asked enthusiastically.   
  
"Not exactly" a voice said, coming from behind Rubeus.   
  
"My lord" they all said, bowing in respect.   
  
"I want you all to go in and Get Sailor Moon. One way or another, lure her in. Kill the other if you wish, but do not harm her. Do you understand?" Diamond ordered. They gave him a nod and disappeared, leaving Diamond all by himself. He took some air and suddenly coughed.   
  
"Women" he mumbled. He coughed more, trying to get the stink of their perfume out of his lungs.   
  
---------  
  
Usagi sat on her couch, holding onto a mug with hot chocolate, looking out of the windows and peering into the city. She usually enjoyed the sight, somehow the idea of preventing chaos from happening in this city made her feel complete. Like she was actually worth something, part of something indescribable, but not tonight.   
  
She failed.   
  
She failed to protect her little brother. How could she call herself a hero now?   
  
"Dont beat yourself over that. You weren't there. It wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it should be me" Mamoru hugged her closer to him, running his hands through her hair, hoping to sooth her.   
  
"But I should have been. I'm always the last one to know of an attack. It's my fault that you guys got hurt...and it's my fault that Shingo was taken. The only reason this happens is because of me!" she began to cry. Her salty tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks, landing inside her mug. He tilted her head and wiped away her tears with his thumb.   
  
"Dont you ever blame yourself for our sake. It's not your fault. It happens this way because destiny decided that it was to be. It's not your fault that other are greedy and only want power. It's not! So stop blaming yourself, it wont do Shingo any good" he said sternly.   
  
Usagi chocked back a sob, but didn't reply. She merely sat there, her arms entwined with his. A loud beep sounded in the distance.   
  
Usagi let go of her dark haired lover and grabbed her communicator. "Moon here"   
  
Venus appeared frantically on the screen. "Umm, We need you here ASAP!"   
  
Usagi's eyes hardened to a deep blue. "Where are you?"   
  
"The park! Where else do they attack?" Mars yelled in the background.   
  
Usagi smiled faintly and nodded. "On my way" she closed it and turned to Mamoru.  
  
"Already ahead of you" Tuxedo Kamen said with a grin.   
  
----------  
  
"Dammit! There's too many of them" Mercury cried out.   
  
"Less whining, more fighting" Jupiter chanted. Mars rolled her eyes and kicked her foe.   
  
"Why are these things always green? Why can't one be red?" she asked, trying to break some of the tension in the air. Jupiter let out a gusty laugh.   
  
"It's because they know that green is a much better color" she said in between attacks.   
  
"Oh yeah. Puke green is such a admirable color" Uranus teased, earning a growl from Jupiter.   
  
"Now's not the time to be joking" Mercury informed. Everyone laughed and kept talking and teasing each other.   
  
"Ah, Merc. Stop being so stiff" Venus said, patting her on the back.   
  
"I just dont...ugh!" she pushing one of the green monsters away from her "think that it's time to" she gave him a kick "be playing around"   
  
One of the green youmas, the same that had been attacking for the past few days, except for the fact that they had more humanly features now, lashed out with it's slimy tail and grabbed onto Mercury's neck. Mercury's hand shot up and tried to detach it's tail, gasping for air.   
  
"Moon Frisbee" small disks flew out from a gloved hand and cut the blue haired girl loose. {A/N: I'm going to use the attacks that are in my Sailor Moon book, since they use the 'star' power transformation too} "Did I miss something?" Sailor Moon asked in a cheerful voice.   
  
"Not really" replied Saturn. "You're right on time" she gave her a wink.   
  
Sailor Moon let out a sigh in relief "Nice to know. Mercury, are you alright?"   
  
Mercury coughed and looked up "Yeah. Peachy" she answered. "Why is it always me? Why can't they get Mars....or Jupiter?" she mumbled.   
  
"Venus love chain encircle!!"   
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!"  
  
Their numbers quickly dwindled. Everyone shouted out their attacks, and gave their spectators a show of an array of colors.   
  
"Glad that's over!" Moon shouted happily, jumping into the air with her arms stretched out above her.   
  
"Not quiet!!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from above. Everyone turned their attention to that voice, not seeing someone creep out from the shadows. Ever so slowly, that figure neared the unsuspecting group of heroines.   
  
"Who are you?" Mars asked, taking a step forward.   
  
The figure gave her an cold hard look before answering. "I am Catzi, the youngest of the four sisters of deception" she introduced herself with a cocky tone.   
  
"That's nice" Neptune mocked. "Dont you know your suppose to bow when you introduce yourself?"   
  
You could almost see the steam coming out of Catzi's ears. She balled her hands into fists  
  
"I dont think they give etiquette classes for villains" Mercury informed. Catzi's purple eyes glowed with hatred. How dare they make fun of her!?  
  
She smirked as she saw the figure step behind Sailor Moon. "I would love to stay and....chat, but we have more important things to do"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen raised his eyebrow. "We?" he questioned. She pointed directly at Sailor Moon.   
  
"SAILOR MOON.....LOOK OUT!!!!" Saturn yelled out. Sailor Moon didn't even get a chance to look behind her. A hand quickly wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth, then promptly disappeared.   
  
"We'll be seeing you later, Sailor Brats!! Ta-ta" she blew them a kiss and faded out.   
  
"Sailor Moon!!!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out in agony. Falling to the ground, clutching his face. She wasn't the failure......he was......  
  
----------------------  
  
Alrighty, I hoped you like that chapter. A bit of a cliffy, I suppose. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews, I might make the next chapter as long as this one, and get it out even sooner.   
  
S. Rose 


	8. Shingo

I am terribly sorry that I have not posted the chapter as soon as I said I would. I've just been so busy with the school newspaper and with Field Hockey that I barley have time to do all my AP homework. I really do apologize for my tardiness. Anyways, there's only about 2 more chapters left in this story, I might extend it a tad more, or might just make the chapters longer and only add one more chapter. I don't know. I'll figure that out soon. So, this is closing to an end.

I want to thank everyone so much for the positive reviews that have been pouring in through here and the ones that had been personally sent to my e-mail box. I adore you guys!!

Thanks to:

**Sesshyz Koishii:** Well, I'm sorry that you think that, but I wasn't trying to strive to be far away as possible from the actual anime. I'm glad that you're still reading and giving me your opinions though.

**GoddessSerenity**

**Kaggie-Chan**: (hehehe) I'm glad that you liked that part. I might have been a little hyper while I was writing that. I personally loved that part as well.

**fantasy-monkey**: Hello Abi!

**momocolady**

**usagimoon2**: I don't know just yet. We'll see.

**Moon Pie**: I'm sorry, I tend to make ever chapter a cliffhanger...and this chapter is no exception!!

**moonrabbit04**

**Moon's Rose**: Thank you!! I'm trying me best to make this a good story, involving humor not only angst in this fic.

**Kimmy**

**LOTUSNEKO**: (phew) I'm glad someone else thought that they looked that color.

**Moonlit Wanderer**: It wasn't a bit of a cliffy?? (lol) I'm sorry! But cliffys are kinda my thing. And, no I haven't read those books, but I have heard of them. I think I'll read them sometime, thanx!!

**jamesstutz**: wow....you reviewed every one of my chapters in a row....(lol) Thank you!! Glad you liked

**kalinda**

**Naiyuki**: Gods, I loved your review. I know, I don't understand how Usagi can always be so happy and always bouncing with all the wars she has faced. Even though she's supposed to be this pure being, and is immune to be tainted by evil. I don't know, I'm just rambling. I should stop now. Thank you for your review...I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

**Elementalmoon**

Thank you to all those that have reviewed through an e-mail. I already replied back to you. You know who you are!! (hugs and kisses) There were about 20 people that sent me e-mails.....A record for me.....woohoo!!

I don't and never will own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you honestly think I would be writing fics on the net?? I don't think so...

-----------------------------------------

Dark. It was so dark that it could kill a child with fright, but it was surprisingly comforting. The blanket of darkness reminded her so much of the lover she so desired to see. She missed the warmth of his arms, the feeling of his kisses, his love...most of all.

She didn't know how long she had been in the place she was currently in....There were no windows, no clocks, nothing to let her know of the time that has passed. She didn't know if that was good or bad, but either way, it didn't help her solve the predicament she was in.

Her thoughts often wandered to her brother. Was he somewhere near her?? Would he be able to hear her if she yelled?? And if he was here......would he still be alive? Kami....that question petrified her to no end. Would they.....,whoever they were, be so cold as to kill a child in cold blood? No doubt.

She laid still on the ground, not even bothering to lift herself up from the position that she had woken up in. Her head was pounding, and she was more then pretty sure that they had whacked her upside the head before dumping her here. Main reasons she suspected it.....every time she slightly shifted her head her cheek could come in contact with something wet on the floor, and it didn't exactly taste like water. (A/N: Gross)...Great. Not only was she somewhere where she had no idea where she was...(A/N: That make sense?) but she was also going to bleed to death. Just great!!

She heard a creak off to her side, and a line of light shown into the dark cold room. Not bothering to lift her head to greet the stranger, she took in a breath in anticipation.

"Come on! Get up!!" he sneered.

Taking notice that she was not going to budge, he took the liberty to step closer to her and grab a handful of her golden dirty locks. He yanked her head up forcefully, causing her to shriek in pain.

"Wide-awake now, aren't we?" he mocked.

Usagi said nothing. She closed her eyes in pain, and inhaled sharply. How was it that they always managed to get her where it hurt the most. It felt like her scalp was going to peel off, if he didn't let go.

"He wants to meet you!" he stated, as if she knew who 'he' was. She didn't question him though. He pulled her up by her arms, creating bruises as he tugged. Much to his annoyance, her legs would support her body weight.

He smirked, an idea popping into his evil head. Before Usagi could try and move on her own, he dropped her on the floor like a bad of garbage and once again grabbed a handful of hair. Dragging her out of the room.

"AHHH!!" Usagi yelled out painfully. Her hand snaked up to her hair, trying her best to get loose, but to avail. All she earned was a dark deep chuckle for her tiresome efforts.

They passed a long corridor, and stopped in front of large dark blue door with a black upside down crescent moon. The man holding her knocked three times, and the door swung open. He took about 10 steps and kneeled, placing one of this hands over his chest.

"My Prince" he addressed loudly before rising up. "Here's the girl" his voice cold and void of an emotion. He gave Usagi a quick glance and threw her in front of a man sitting upon a green throne.

The man nodded in acknowledgement, smirking. His smirk quickly faded from his face when he noticed the trail of blood running down the man that had been dragging Usagi's arm.

"I told you no harm was to come to her Rubius!!!" he hollered. Rubius ran his bloodied hand through his red locks and shrugged.

"The little whore put up quite the fight, we had to cease her struggles"

"Do not address her by that!!!" The man's eyes glowed with anger. "You have served your purpose. Leave!" he ordered.

"As you wish"

-------

"Damn, Haven't you figured out her location yet Ami??" Makoto asked desperately.

Ami shook her head, then dropped it in shame. "I can't find her anywhere"

"Well, keep looking. We can't give up" Minako said, tightening her grip on the chair she was leaning on. Rei left to the temple, hoping that the sacred fire would be of some help.

Mamoru glanced at them before stepping off into the balcony. The same balcony that he and Usagi first declared their love for one another. A smile illuminated his face, but promptly disappeared.

"Where are you?" he whispered softly into the silent night.

-------

Selenity sat upon a large smooth stone, contemplating her daughter's life. When she was in rule, she had suffered so much! Endured what no other has, and what was worst of all is that she had no one to support her. No one to lend her a hand. She had to guide herself, hoping that her judgment was correct for her people.

And now, she finds herself witnessing her daughters trials that are by far much harder than anything she had to face. Even though she had the love and support that she, Selenity, would never have, it was utterly heartbreaking that not even that could save her daughter from her life threatening "adventures".

How was it that the people that deserved happiness the most, seemed to find it less?? Could there never be an end to what Usagi has to suffer.

Selenity almost snorted at the thought. _"Of course not"_ she stated in her mind _"Fate and Destiny always like to toy with my little hime"_

An idea struck her, but then it simply faded away. After all, what were the chances that Fate and Destiny were going to help her out?

The chances were very slime.

She would gladly giver her somewhat-of-a-life to save her daughter in an instant.

Just then, a portal opened an a woman with long green hair, and piercing ruby eyes. "Majesty" she stated, saying it as if it was a name, not just a title.

"Yes Pluto?" she addresses her, not even bothering to lift her head and greet her with a fake smile.

"The time is almost near. Do you wish to see what's going on, or would you rather not find out?" Pluto whispered to her in an eerie manner. Her usually calm, mysterious voice was plagued and tainted by sorrow and desperation. Not a tone that escaped her lips often. The only other time anyone has ever heard that voice was when Usagi came face to face with Chaos and ended up in a battle to death (just like her other ones).

"I-" Selenity hesitated. She shut her eyes and took in a long breath. Did she really want to watch and witness the fate of her daughter be decided? She exhaled slowly and lifted her gaze, finally looking at Pluto in the eye. "I....I wish to see it" she croaked out.

Pluto gave one quick nod and waved her arm in front of her, making the mist swirl into a clear bubble. And in the bubble, two figures took shape, and sounds were heard. The yells of pain from a fallen angel.

-----

"I apologize for the rudeness of my companion. Pay no heed to him" his icy voice chilled her right down to her bones. She took in his features, slightly analyzing him as he spoke.

He was dangerously attractive. More or less gorgeous, one might say. His lavender tinted hair waved along with him, mimicking his movement, his bangs fell down and covered what seemed to be an upside down crescent moon, the same one from the large doors. His flawless pale skin, seemed to glow with glee at the sight of her. His lips, the color of a soft pink combined with a light blue, making his lips look cold and frail. Oh, and those cold icy eyes. She had seen those eyes somewhere, but from where???

She followed the movement of his hands, which were occupied with the swirling of his clear glass filled with a red substance. _Is that blood?_ she gulped. That would be gross. She threw him a disgusted look before dulling her eyes over, void of any emotion.

He stopped from his ramblings and looked directly into her eyes. "You know, it's rude when you ignore someone who's trying to carry a polite conversation with you" he stated.

Usagi gave a slight snort and huffed "It's rude when you try to talk to someone, and that person has no idea who you are" her voice carried no emotion.

He smirked in amusement "You're right. My apologies. I am Prince Diamond" he slightly bowed with his head.

Usagi glared at him, not even bothering to introduce herself. Besides, they would most likely know who she was....they kidnapped her after all. She could really care less to know his name, what she really wanted to know was why was she there?

"I assume your pondering as to the reason why you're here" he asked, as if reading her mind. She shivered slightly in disgust, taking in his lustful eyes.

"Let's kidnap you and see what is it you want to know" Usagi sneered.

"Ah, but there is another thing you wish to know" Usagi raised her eyebrow, questioning his statement. "The well being of your brother, perhaps" upon hearing Usagi gasp, he continued. "Wouldn't you rather know how your brother is, then why you're here?" he taunted.

Usagi's face scrunched up in anger. How dare he use her brother as an excuse to make her angry!!! She wanted nothing more then to slap that little smug look off his face, it took all her will power to keep her from doing so. "Where is Shingo?" she croaked out. Keeping her tongue in check.

"Is that his name?" he lifted his glass to his lips, savoring the wine once more.

"Where is he?" she asked calmly once more. Her ears were met with silence. "WHERE IS MY **BROTHER**!!!!!!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, no longer able to control her emotions.

Diamond looked up and snapped his fingers. "There is your dear brother"

Usagi nearly fainted at the sight. Her brother, supported by two men at the arms, was dragged into the room. His brown hair messy and stiff from dried blood. Close to his left eye was a large purple bump with an even larger gash running down to his jaw. His clothes had been practically ripped off his broken body.

"Sh-Shingo?" her voice came out in a whisper. Not able to make it any louder.

His shallow breathes, becoming even rarer. He lifted his head with much difficulty and looked at his sister's deathly white face and gave her a little smile. Before dropping it, he mouthed 'I love you'. Slowly, his head went down, as did his whole body.

"SHINGOOOOO!!!" she ran to his fallen body. Usagi lifted his head with her hand, bringing the other one to move his bangs out of his face. She shook his body. "Shingo, wake up!" she cried out. "Wake-up!" her body trembled with fear. "Please wake-up Shingo...please.........Onegai Shinanaide!!!" (please, don't die) her head dropped down and found a place besides his.

She tried her best, but it all came short. She held him there for half an hour. Waiting for him to open his eyes and yell "Surprise!"

All for nothing.

She held his body close to her, clutching to her younger brother. To her only family member left. All for nothing

He was dead.......

----------------------------------

Weren't expecting that, now were you?

I know I made it short, but with all my work that I had to do I can't make it long. I suppose I could, but it would take longer. So here ya go!!!

Hope you liked it!!

Leave me a review, or e-mail me. Which ever you want, but leave me something!!

Luv ya all

-_Nim 'Loki_


	9. Essence

Look, another chapter!!! Yay for me. I wont blab much this time....don't feel like inserting my babble. At the end of this chapter...you'll know what the hell is wrong with Usagi...why the ugly youmas seem to be getting more human (with the same eyes as her). Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter!! Enjoy!!

Thanks to:

****

rose lunae: Naw, I wouldn't want you to wait that long. That's why I love weekends...I actually get time to write!! I'm glad that you thought that chapters was marvelous, although it does seem that I am losing some of my reviews (sob) What a tragedy!!

**Starlit Warrior**: Thank you!

****

momocolady: Thanks

****

LOTUSNEKO: (Puts on a smart cap) Yup....wise indeed. -giggle- Thank you for the reviews....you're like the only one that keep up with my stories and never fails to review them!!! Love you for that!!

****

Elementalmoon: What will happen next -starts to think-.....Should I kill someone else off??? (hehehe)

****

blondie: Because I could!!! (hehe)

****

Kimmy: I made you speechless?? I bet that's an accomplishment within itself!! I loved your reaction to it! I'm glad I surprised you with something.

****

Moon's Rose: Well, here's the next part....so you can read what happens next. -hugglez- I love your constant reviews!!!

****

Kawaii Usa: Thanx

****

aznxbubblexgirl: ran short? I'm sorry!! I'm glad you liked it though.

****

Priestess of Anime Darkness:....um....okay?

****

Ariel: Thank you!!

People, this is really sad. Why is it, that at the end of my, or any other story, the reviews seem to just lessen. Isn't it suppose to be the opposite. You gain the reviews as your story goes?? -Hmph-......I was tempted to just stop writing this story all together, but I do have some faithful reviewers.....I'm writing this for them. Thank you to all those that keep reviewing my story....It helps to know that there are some that wont stop giving their thoughts and opinions on my stories. (Lil me has been getting sentimental about that....sorry if I seem to be a tad rude about it, don't mean to)

Do not and never will own Sailor Moon. It belongs to that bloody brilliant woman by the name of Takeuchi Naoko.

-----------------

Mamoru couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. He felt the pain embed itself within his chest. Something terrible was happening with Usagi, he could bet his life on it.

He walked out of his bedroom, unable to sleep. Stepping into the living room, he sat down on his dark couch, thinking to himself.

The drapes of the huge window were left open, and the view was everything but less than amazing. The lights of Tokyo shined brightly, like the stars of the galaxy. Just like Usagi would, on any day.

It was utterly frustrating to know that your loved one was in danger, and you didn't know where the hell they were and if that were even alright.

He ran his hands through his tangled hair...letting out a miserable sigh. He reached over to the table next to him, lifting a small locket in the shape of a star. He traced the edges of it with his fingers, then opened it. A tune echoed throughout the apartment, sending shivers down his spine.

It was their song

The song that they vowed eternal love to each other more than a millennia ago.

He hummed along with it for a second of two, then slowly turned the locket over.

'Forever and always'

He smiled a bit at the inscription on it. When did she engrave this?

Giving a light shrug, he tucked the small golden item in his pocket. He opened the balcony and stepped out, feeling the cold breeze dance upon his fair skin. The moonlight draped the city in silver sparkles. Looking down, he was greeted with racing dots, and loud yells of angry children begging for sleep. _'It's never a quiet night'_ he thought.

His thoughts once again raced back towards his blonde blue eyed heroin. He's tried to communicate telepathically with her, but it seems as though she doesn't want him in. He couldn't understand why though. In these times of desperation, she should be trying to communicate with them so they would know where to go, but nooooo. Usagi always had to do everything the hard way.

'Usagi.....Dear Usako....please answer me"

'M-Mamo-chan?' a soft voice whispered into his mind. His heart nearly jumped with joy.

'Oh Usako!!!! Where are you, are you okay?' he asked desperately. He wanted to know that she was alive and well, and nothing was wrong. For deep in his heart, he knew otherwise.

'It's terrible Mamo-chan....Shingo.....he....he' a hiccup cut her off. He could feel her soul aching.

'Calm down, love. What happened?' he tried his best to reach out to her, to comfort her, but it seemed that it didn't help her at all. She continued to sob softly into his ear, he could almost feel her tears sliding down his cheek.

'He's dead!.....Right in front of me....I-I...I couldn't do anything' her voice dropped down below a whisper, making it very hard for him to decipher what was said. The moment her sobs picked up again, he understood. Her moans were heartbreaking.

'Usako...listen to me....do you know where you are??'

'I couldn't do anything...he died' she kept whispering over and over again.

This was getting him nowhere. _'Usa, I need to know. Do you know where you are?'_

'Nothing.....I did nothing.............I......let him die' her voice filled with agony...she paused more between her words, making them softer, filled with guilt. She was stuck on the death of her brother....he couldn't shake her out of it. It was useless.

'Usagi!!!'

Nothing.......

She had closed herself off once more....trapped in her own pain and anguish.

---------

"What?!!??!" Luna shouted, angry with herself for not knowing what was going on. She was wrapped up on the situation going on with Artemis and.....her new daughter, she had completely forgotten about Usagi and the Scouts. She had been in England, working...in her human form, of course. Now that Usagi had defeated Chaos, there was no point in staying hidden as a cat from enemies.

"Luna, please calm down. Usagi has been...well....taken. We don't know where she is currently but Ami and Rei are working on that!" Minako said, trying her best to calm the huffing dark haired woman. Luna kept pacing the room, back and forth.....mumbling about how stupid she was of leaving the Scouts to fend for themselves. A stab to all the girls hearts.

"We tried our best! It's something we were never expecting" Minako yelled out in defense.

Luna whirled around a gave Minako a glare. "Not expecting it, you say??.....Minako...That's when they always attack!!!! When you least expect it!" she hissed. Her eyes glowing with fire. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Arguing is not going to bring her back. We are all to blame. Us, for not paying close attention and you.....for leaving your charge" Ami pointed out, pushing her glasses up. Luna shot her a sadden look, and closed her mouth. How was she to argue with that?

------

Pluto gazed down, gripped her staff. The worse was to come.

"Pluto? Are you leaving now?" Selenity asked desperately. She walked over to her green haired friend, placing her soft hand upon her shoulder.

Pluto gave a slow nod, and faced her queen. "I'm not sure you wish to see what's to come. It still remains your choice. Will you observe it?"

'_Can I really watch my only daughter suffer?'_ .....she sighed, breaking the silence between the two. "I wish to know the outcome of my hime's trial" she stated in a calm voice. It betrayed everything she felt at the moment. She was anything but calm

"As you wish. I take my leave. My part places in action in a few. I leave the gates under your care. Farewell, your Highness" she gave an awkward curtsey, and faded away.

------

A loud beep echoed throughout the room, breaking the silence and heavy tension.

Ami ran to the desk, and clicked on a button, turning on a small screen. She picked up the small computer and smiled. "I found her!!"

Everyone ran to her, and looked at the screen. "Where is that?" Minako asked.

"At first, I hoped that she was on Earth, but it seemed that she wasn't. So instead I broadened my search to be of all planets beyond Pluto. Lets face it, if she were on one of those planets, we would have sensed her, as well as any spaceship close to it. She's on-"

"Nemesis" came anothers' reply. A mysterious tone surrounding it.

Ami looked over her shoulder and was met with deep garnet eyes. Ami smiled slightly before being overcome with anger. "If you knew were she was, and what was happening, why did you tell us?!!?"

Pluto looked at her calmly, before shifting her gaze over the other girls, unfazed, she answered "I do not answer to you" she said in a cold, hushed voice. She shifted her weight to her other foot, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Where is Mamoru?"

Minako, not realizing the cold harsh tone of her fellow senshi, stood up and smiled "I don't know. He's most likely at his apartment...either asleep or to drunk to stand up" she let out a small giggle. "Or he could be wandering the streets, kicking cans...or he could simply be stuck in the toilet. I simply hate it when that happens!!" she smacked her hand on her forehead dramatically and let out a loud exaggerated sigh.

"Minako....I suggest you sit down before you hurt yourself" Makoto whispered while dragging her over to the coach and pushing her down. Everyone else, except Pluto, erupted in laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter. If something is not done soon, than Usagi is the one that will pay the ultimate price" one simple statement. That was enough to get them to all quiet down. Rei fumbled with a piece of paper, before going over to the phone and dialed 7 numbers.

"Hai. Mamoru-san....we need you to come to the shrine as soon as possible" Rei said. She tapped her fingers on a small table, and shook her head.

"Iie, Usa is not here....but it's something about her" came her response. You could almost hear Mamoru talking, rather desperately over the phone.

"I don't know if she's alright" Rei began to get a tad irritated with all the questions that were coming her way. "I don't know...." she nodded her head and shook it as she spoke for another two minutes.

"I TOLD YOU, I. D O N'T K N O W!!!!!!! Just get over here, will ya? I'm not telling you anything else over the phone" with that, she hung up. Turning herself around, she smiled weakly. "He said he'll be here in a few"

--------

"You bastard!!!! How could you kill him???" Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran towards him, fists balled. Before she could get to him, a small green light shot her sprawling back. She landed painfully on her arm.

"Tsk tsk tsk...you have to learn how to behave princess, or I'll be forced to punish you"

"There is no greater punishment then watching your only family die in front of you" she growled at him. Her blue eyes looked on at him, watching his every move.

"Can you be sure about that?" he stood up from his green throne, and walked towards her. He kneeled down before her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sure there could be worse things" his cold breath caressed her face. She harshly yanked her head away from his grip.

"I beg to differ!" she yelled. Brining her hand up, she dropped it across his face. Diamond's eyes lit up, grabbing his cheek he stood up and kicked her. A loud gasp escaped her lips.

Usagi hugged her body with both her arms around her waist. Where she was previously hit. A warm sensation spread out through her body. It wasn't foreign to her. She had started to feel like this since she was around 15.

This time it was worse.

Her whole body seemed to be on fire...and yet she was cold. As though, her life was being sucked out of her. She started to rub her hands together, trembling.

"What's happening to me?" she asked with much effort. Her eyebrows crinkled at the pain.

A loud laugh captured her attention and she lifted her head to see him. He had a smug expression on his face. "That my dear, is the sensation of your essence being sucked out of your body"

"My what.....?" Usagi whispered, before she fainted from the overload of pain.

-------------------

Well...you kinda know what's happening. (hehehe) I decided to end it there. The end is close.

Seriously though...I'm on the author alert of about 40 people....can those 40 people at least drop in and say hi once in a while? Is that to hard to ask?? (I guess so)

Anyways...next chapter should be out in a week or so. Depending on the reviews and stuff...(mumbles).

_Nim 'loki_


	10. Sorrow

I'm so glad that you have all been enjoying this story so much! I kinda lied last chapter, I told you that it would be chapter where you all would know what was going on, and that was hardly true. Anyway, hope you enjoy...(_don't forget to leave a review on your way out_)

As always, Here's my thanks:

**Kalinda: Thanks**

**Ceinwen Valleron/ Naiyuki: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad that you've been enjoying something I wrote (_I'm all giddy_)**

**zero:** **you and everyone else, don't worry. I don't think you're the only one lost. Many people are, they just don't want to admit it.**

**Mango-moo: If your name didn't get posted, I deeply apologize!! I'm glad you reviewed.**

**TropicalRemix: I wont, don't worry. If only for your guys, I'll continue. Thanks for your review.**

**GWFreak315/ Sparky: Well yeah, people do tend to be harsh sometimes. We really can't do anything about it. It just reflects on what kind of person they really are. And the whole 'anyway/s' thing...it's a thing I say a lot, when I'm talking or typing with someone. I'm sorry if it bugs you, but bad habits die hard. And I am fully aware of my spelling errors....I don't catch them until I post the chapter. I'm trying my best...(_I should try a bit harder though...I will, I promise_)**

**Midnight: I'm glad you thought it was very nice, but speed up the process? You reviewed the first chapter, did you read the rest of them?? 0.0?**

**rosa lunae: Hey Moon Pie that recently changed her name!!! I was wondering were you went off to. I'm glad I didn't lose you.**

**Elementalmoon: here's your update!**

**Moon's Rose: I always end a chapter with a cliffy. Don't ask me why. But here you go, enjoy!**

**Maetel: Aww, I'm glad you liked the way I'm doing things. Makes me feel so special. (_hugglez_)**

**Starlit Warrior: thanx!**

**nauti-pandachan: Thank you. (_hands a tissue_) Here, if you ever need to cry.aserene: I'm sorry? (_shrinks back into chair_) Here's the next part so you can keep going on your reading fest (says in a squeaky voice)**

**Moonmoore: umm, did you read all the chapters, or just the first chapter? Maybe you'll want to read ahead, and find out.paks: Minako was just guessing. She really didn't know where he was and what he was doing. Or simply she just wanted to liven up the mood.**

**Elen: Oh, it's okay. I'm just glad you finally popped in and left me something. Thank you.**

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry...a great hug for you!

* * *

(_Last time_) 

Usagi hugged her body with both her arms around her waist. Where she was previously hit. A warm sensation spread out through her body. It wasn't foreign to her. She had started to feel like this since she was around 15.

This time it was worse.

Her whole body seemed to be on fire...and yet she was cold. As though, her life was being sucked out of her. She started to rub her hands together, trembling.

"What's happening to me?" she asked with much effort. Her eyebrows crinkled at the pain.

A loud laugh captured her attention and she lifted her head to see him. He had a smug expression on his face. "That my dear, is the sensation of your essence being sucked out of your body"

"My what.....?" Usagi whispered, before she fainted from the overload of pain.

* * *

(_Now_) 

Diamond stepped over her body and peered down at her. "Stupid woman" he growled, pushing her body so that her nose was no longer touching the ground. He kneeled down beside her and stretched his hand out, softly placing it over her cheek. Rubbing it soothingly. "You will be mine one way or another. This way, it just makes it a sure deal"

Her picked her up, delicately placing his arm under her legs and the other supporting her back to make sure she didn't wake up.

He let out a small content smile, when his eyes landed upon her angelic face. She truly was perfection. Only he deserved to touch perfection. Not that sorry excuse for a man. He smirked at the thought of the man that will most likely try to destroy him with measly roses. What would he use if he ever ran out of roses??....Dandelions? That would be the day! That pathetic prince couldn't put a scratch on him even if his life depended on it.

The girls on the other hands, where something to be reckoned with. Especially that dark one.....what was her name? He shook his head, trying to get that name out of his mouth. It wasn't Mars...It was....Saturn. Yes that one! Her power was one that rivaled Serenity's in his time. It could be true in this one as well. Besides her...he really shouldn't worry. His servants could handle them.

He let his thoughts wander off in endless possibilities of his future with his newly acquired princess.

Walking down endless cold corridors, he stopped in front of the only white door in the entire palace and gently pushed it open, since Usagi was still in his arms.

The pure white and pink colors blinded him for a second, but regained it as quickly as he lost it. His vision not used to bright colors, and all.

That room was specially made for her. Ever since he decided to hide out and travel back in time to set his plan in motion.

The walls of them room were a pearl white, and stretched endlessly into the sky. The floor was the color of light pink, which to him was enough to make him sick, but since it reminded him of the color of her cheeks when her sweet features are flushed he let it slide. In front of him, stood her bed. It was completely white. The pillow cases and the blanket seemed almost translucent. The ceiling was the same color as the floor, encasing it with pink. To his left, a long French style door, opening to the balcony...that didn't have much view to it. Just the rocks, and a small patch of green. At arms reach from the bed stood a small table with a white lamp and a small figurine made out of glass...resembling Neo-Queen Serenity.

Taking long strides into the room, he reached the bed. Almost hesitantly he deposited her on the white bed, seemingly afraid of getting it dirty. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, where her crescent moon usually pulsed vibrantly. "You will learn" he whispered, before escorting himself out and shutting and locking the door.

----

"Okay...so we have the location, right?" Mamoru asked desperately, and continued after receiving the nod from Ami "Then why aren't we doing anything!! Shouldn't we be like....going after her?!!?" he stood up and held onto his hair and giving it a frustrated tug.

"We need to wait for the right time" Pluto stated calmly, eyeing her Prince with her garnet eyes.

"But why!???? Why must we wait for the right time?" he was beginning to lose his patience...and was about to snap and coil around her tanned neck if she told him to wait once more.

Pluto gripped her staff tightly, and looked straight into Mamoru's ocean blue eyes. "If we act now, it might be impossible for us to get her out of there alive. We must wait"

"BUT WHY????" he growled out ferociously. He demanded a straight answer, and she wasn't giving it to him. All he wanted was to know that his loved one was alright and not currently being fondled by some stupid baka that didn't even deserve to live, let alone be in her presence.

"Stop being irrational!" Pluto snapped, growing weary of his demands. She raised her voice for the first time since anyone could remember. Pluto walked towards her prince and stopped within an inch of him. "Do you really want to kill Usagi with your stupidity!? Think about it Mamoru" her voice calm and deadly at the same time. She stepped back to give him room, turning her back to him.

Mamoru quickly became deathly quiet. He nodded numbly before walking out of the room, earning Pluto glares from the others.

"Gee Pluto, do you have to be so mean?" Mars voiced out, not liking the tone that the green haired woman had used on her Princess's love.

Venus stood up and took and stand next to the fiery senshi "Honestly. You can't blame him....he's worried about her, just like we are." Mercury and Jupiter nodded in agreement, not bothering to stand up.

"Oh shut it, children. You wouldn't know anything even if it hit you dead on right in your face" Uranus stated in a superior voice. She heard a small growl from Mars and smirked.

"That's not true!" Venus yelled out in defense. "Why must you always act as if your better than us!" she pointed a finger at Uranus accusingly. She was tired of being treated as a little girl. Always being known as inferior to the Outers. She had enough!

"That's because we are" Uranus supplied an answer. She raised an eyebrow when Venus' eyes became shiny with unshed tears. "Aww, don't tell me that I made the small love goddess cry" she lifted her gloved hand to her chest, where her heart would be. "I'm sooo sorry. Want a lollipop to make it all better?" Uranus continued to mock her.

"Stop it Ruka!" at the sound of Neptune's voice, Uranus stopped. Without looking back to the inners, she joined her aqua haired companion and embraced her lovingly, murmuring sorry.

Saturn stepped up to break the tension "Fighting isn't going to help Usagi. She would want us to get along...not tear each other apart. I know we all have our differences" she shot a glance at her left and let her eyes rake over the Outers, then looked to her right and gazed at the Inners "but we must learn to accept them and overcome this! If not for us, then for our hime"

Both groups looked down in shame and guilt. It took a 15 year old girl to make them stop their bickering. Saturn gave a small smile, before excusing herself and exiting the room in the same direction as Mamoru has done previously.

She spotted him sitting on a bench on the porch. His head was buried in his hands, and his body slightly trembled; he was crying. Saturn closed her eyes, and her fuku vanished, being replaced with normal clothes. It would be easier to talk to Hotaru then the senshi of death, right?. She tightened her black sweater around her small frame.

"Mamoru?" she approached him. Not waiting for a response, she sat herself next to him. She stretched her hand out and placed it on his back. He suddenly jerked up, scaring poor little Hotaru half to death. He looked at her before dropping his head down. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

Mamoru let out a deep depressed chuckle "I'm great....Just fucking great! Why wouldn't I be alright? I mean....the person I love is god knows where....with god knows who....doing god knows what!! And to top it all....I actually got calm Pluto to yell at me!! Her out of all people! Oh, but I'm fine. Don't worry" he stood up, making Hotaru's warm hand drop down to her lap.

She winced at his tone and harsh words, but understood that he needed to get it out....needed to express himself before he snapped and did something he would later regret.

Mamoru saw her reaction and immediately felt ashamed. She was only trying to help, and he nearly bit her head off. "I'm sorry Hotaru...I didn't me-"

She raised her small hand to his mouth "Don't be sorry. You were only saying what you felt. It's not right to keep it bottled up inside you. If you can't tell them...tell me. I understand what it's like to have fear in you and no way to release it. You may think that I don't know anything....me being younger than you and all. But I know more than you think. I'm here if you ever need to talk" with that said, she stood up and took a step forward but was suddenly stopped from taking another. She looked back and noticed that Mamoru was hold her arm.

"Don't leave" he croaked out. "I need someone to talk to" he added quietly. Hotaru nodded with a slight smile forming on her face. She took a seat next to Mamoru, where they had been seated previously and waiting for him to open up.

-------

"Why?? What did my daughter do wrong, Selene?? Why must she go through this?" Selenity yelled dramatically, letting out a loud groan.

She had been seeing it all....the death of her daughters brother....the way she was sent sprawling back in pain...the way her face scrunched up in anger and resentment...everything. It took all the will power in her to stay where she was and not strangle Pluto for not trying to save her daughter.

With a disgusted sigh, she walked away from the bubble floating in the air filled with horrific images and into the black abyss. Slightly picking up her silky white dress to keep form tripping, she quickened her pace. No matter how far she walked, she could still hear her daughters voice filled with intense emotional and physical pain. It broke her heart.

All she could do was watch over her and pray.

Pray that everything was going to be alright, and that her daughter would be able to get out of this fine and be able to survive her brothers death. It was all she could ask for.

------

All the girls shifted uncomfortable in each others presence. On one side, the Inners kept glaring at the Outers for thinking them as inferior and the Outers, mainly Uranus, kept looking at them smugly with a cocky grin plastered on their faces.

Neptune held tightly onto Uranus' arm, refraining her from moving forward towards the Inners and causing another fight to erupt. Pluto stood quietly in a corner...one of her hands gripping her long silver staff, and then other her head as if trying to prevent a headache. Uranus stood proudly in front of Neptune, as if taunting the other girls...hoping they would take the bait. Like fish to a worm.

Mercury and Venus were trying their best to keep Jupiter and Mars back, which was proving to be very difficult!! Jupiter kept her hands clenched into fists, pushing against Mercury gently. Although she was pissed off at Uranus, it didn't mean she was willing to hurt her friend to get to her. Mars, thinking the same, didn't do much. She stood beside Jupiter and shot dirty looks, simmering a bit.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, neither party making the first move. And that's exactly how Mamoru and Saturn found them. Saturn rolled her eyes, before walking over in between them, dragging Mamoru along with her.

"Will all of you just stop?" Saturn pleaded. She brought her hands up to cover her face, and let out a loud irritated sigh. Her big violet eyes scanned the room and saw a dark cloud hovering above them; hatred.

"We need to find Usagi...and we wont be able to do that if you girls keep fighting like this" Mamoru stated, hoping it would snap them out of whatever they were in. No one seemed to even pay attention to him. The only one that made such indication of, was Pluto. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on, and walked towards Mamoru. Suddenly all eyes were on her. She stopped in front of him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"It's time"

------

"So what are we going to do now that we have her? You know as well as I that they will come for her the minute they know where we are" Sapphire paced the room, his hands clenched together and stuffed in his pockets. His light blue eyes shifted over from the wall to his overly smug brother sitting on his green throne.

"Oh please Saphie, it's not like they really know where we are!!" Emerald snorted and grinned at the reaction when Sapphire realized how he was addressed.

"And if by some reason they do?" he questioned to keep from strangling the green haired witch.

"If and when they do....I'll be ready for them!" Rubius voiced out. He stepped up and shot his fist into the air with a confident grin.

"I want you to prepare for a fight. You don't know when they will strike! I thought that you knew them well....did I not have you monitor their every move back in Crystal Tokyo?" all Diamond received was blank stares. "Honestly! Why in the world do I keep you around!! A dog would be much better then all of you combined, at least he will be loyal!" in a fit of anger he threw his wine glass against the wall.

"Oh, but my prince...I'm sure you don't mean that. After all, a dog wouldn't be able to do a lot of things you would need" Emerald stated with a suggestive look upon her smooth beautiful face. Herhoney-red eyes lit up with what seemed to be anticipation, and her nostrils flared when she inhaled deeply.

Diamond nearly gagged. "And lets thank the gods for that!" He snapped his fingers and waved his hand a bit and suddenly a clear wineglass appeared out of light purple mist filled with a deep red substance. "Rubius, I want you to set up Bertie, Prisma, Avery, and Catzi at each one of the castle gates. We don't know which one they will enter at. I'm sure they don't need further instruction?"

Rubius pounded his chest with a fist right over his heart, a sign of respect toward his prince, and quickly walked out to carry out his orders.

"Sapphire" he addressed his younger brother "I want you to put up a force field around the castle, but not at full force" with a wave of his hand he dismissed him. Sapphire also placed his fist over his heart and walked away.

"What will you have me do, my lord?" Emerald pulled out her green fan and held it close to her face, concealing everything but her red-honey eyes (I believe that's the color of her eyes). She began to flutter her eyelashes rapidly.

The dark prince rolled his icy blue eyes "You are to go to Serenity's chambers and get her ready for me. Then I want you to greet our guests outside of the castle, do you understand?" he chocked back a laugh when she began to scowl at the thought of being close to the Moon princess. Emerald gave out a loud upset sigh and brought her gloved hand to her breast and bowed. Leaving him alone to his thoughts.

----

"Get the little brat ready for him??? Ugh...the nerve!" Emerald threw her hands up in anger. "What the hell was he thinking?? I bet he just loves to see me angry!" she quickened her pace and pushed the servants, that they had kidnapped from Crystal Tokyo, out of her way.

"Get out of my way...stupid commoner!" she howled at the poor people trying their best to jump out of her way before getting pushed or trampled on.

She pushed the white doors open, not even bothering to knock. That's only done out of respect, something she didn't have towards the silvery-blonde fast asleep on the luxurious bed, that she noticed was twice the size of her own!!

Emerald neared the bed in anything but a quiet way. She roughly yanked a long pearl gown out from the closet along with a set of matching color heels. She three them on the floor and quickly proceeded to jump on it. Not really leaving any sign of her feet previously stomping on it (her shoes are really clean...she makes her servants clean her heels with their own tongues. She'd be damned if she left those stupid worthless ingrates breath her air without them doing something for her!). Shortly after, she bend down and picked up the small gown and threw it upon the bed. Then threw the each heel at Serenity's feet, hoping to wake her up with that.

The first one missed and went straight over the bed and landed on the other side of the plush carpet. The second one, though, hit her dead on. It landed right in between her legs in her most private region. A huge grin appeared on her shiny red lips.

Suddenly cerulean blue clashed with red.

"Oh look. The little twit decided to grace us with her presence. We should feel so honored" Emerald bowed awkwardly, mocking her...of course.

Usagi only lifted an eyebrow and gave her a confused look "Isn't it more like you graced me with your presence...well..." she paused for a moment "more like cursed me with it, but I was most likely here before you were. So...I didn't exactly grace YOU with MY prescience, did I? And byus don't you mean I....because from what I can see, it's just you, or are they" she stopped again and covered the side of her mouth with her hand and whispered "ghosts?"

Emerald, not wanting to believe of the stupidities that this stupid twig of a princess was ranting on about, only looked at her with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. With a irritated look upon her face, she said, "Ghosts?" she gave a loud un-lady like snort "Fool. And to think this is what Diamond wants to make his queen" she mumbled half to herself, not really caring if Usagi heard or not.

Usagi was too busy observing everything around her, in close scrutiny, to pay attention to anything that was uttered from the strange lady's mouth. She then noticed that a gown and one heel were thrown upon the bed. Which she was most sure was to the courtesy of the woman glaring at her. "Who are you?" Usagi finally asked.

The dark moon member narrowed her eyes and her lips thinned into a very straight line. "Emerald" her voice curt and hoarse. "Get dressed and be quick about it. Diamond doesn't like to be kept waiting"

Usagi rolled her eyes "And we wouldn't want to do that, now do we?" she said sarcastically and gave another eye roll. Three minutes of awkward silence passed. Neither of them moved. Neither of them blinked. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Usagi finally relented "Aren't you leaving now?"

Emerald, obviously surprised at the question, let her mouth hang wide open as she replied "huh?"

"Aren't you leaving now?" Usagi repeated the question, half growling. She didn't like to repeat herself.

With a dark glare, and a loud huff, she pivoted with her left foot and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Usagi, able to relax now without having that huge green monster breathing down her neck, let out a small sigh. She slipped out of the bed, leaving the warmth and comfort that it offered. She picked up the beautiful pearl heel from the other side of the bed and placed it beside the other one, completing the pair.

Debating on whether or not she should put on the gown, she sighed again (something she had been doing a lot these days!) and reached for the dress. She slipped it over her head. It was probably better than just standing here and freezing half to death, right?,,,Wrong!. It was revealing.....very revealing!! It was a pearl/bone strapless dress that had a slight curve above her breasts, showing more of her cleavage than she had preferred (it acted like a push up bra would). It also had two long slits running up the sides of the dress, exposing her creamy thighs. She quickly put on the heels and walked over to a mirror close to the white door to examine herself.

She almost gagged! She looked like a complete slut!

She tried to get out of the dress, but it wouldn't come off!! "Stupid thing" she kept whispering to herself while tugging on the indecent rag she was currently wearing. But it was so use. And is if by magic, she hair was quickly placed in a high pony tail with the ends of her hair curled so it no longer touched the floor. A pearl necklace materialized on her neck soon followed by earrings. Great.....just great!

"Princess" a light but masculine voice addresses her.

Serenity spun her head to where the source of the voice came from and was welcomed with a beautiful sight. His pale face contrasted beautifully against his dark blue hair. His light blue friendly eyes shun like a beckon on a dark day. Right of the bat she knew that he wasn't like the others she had previously met.

Emerald, Rubius, Diamond.

He had on a dark blue uniform type shirt, with matching gloves and white pants. All in all he was considerably handsome. '_but not like Mamoru' _she added mentally.

"I have come to escort her majesty to the throne room. Are you ready?" his monotone voice echoed throughout the room. She hated such tone that made the person seem like some kind of robot. She kept looking at him....not even bothering to answer his question. To her surprise, he just stood their patiently, he didn't come and take her by the hair, or throw anything at her to make her speak. He just stood their, observing her like she was observing him.

Finally she answered. "I suppose I am". Her head fell down and she looked herself once more in the mirror at the shame of looking like something she never in her life wanted to look. Except in Halloween, of course.

"Follow me then" he stepped out of the door and waiting for her to follow. When she finally did, he closed the door behind her and took her by the arm.

"What's your name?" curiosity getting the best of her.

He seem to be caught of guard, but quickly covered his surprise. He turned his face so that he could get a good look at her, to see if she was trying to play some sort of game, but they shinned brightly with sheer curiosity and childlike innocence. "Sapphire, your highness"

Usagi pouted her lips at the title. "Well Sapphire, you can call me Usagi. None of that 'your highness' stuff. Alright?"

He nodded slowly "If you wish it". She rolled her eyes.

"So I take it your favorite color is blue. It's one of my friend's favorite color too. She loves it! Her room is that color as well...is your room that color too?" she asked. When she was nervous or felt like the room was too quiet, she tended to ramble a lot.

He was tempted to let out a light chuckle, but caught himself before he filled the corridor with it. "It is"

"Well, that's nice. Do you have a girlfriend?" she wound her arm through his. Getting comfortable.

"I was once married" he let out quietly. Not really believing himself he just told her that piece of personal information.

Usagi's eyes damped, no longer containing the bright light that they had before. "What happened?" she questioned before she could think and caught herself. She placed her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean t-"

"It's quiet alright. It was some time ago. We each took our own separate paths, that's all" he whispered just before they stopped in front of a door. A door that she has seen before, a place she was previously in. The room where he brother died.

Her eyes automatically hardened.

The door was swung open and her eyes squinted as the light rolled into the dark corridor like waves. Taking in a deep breath she stepped in.

A gasp escaped her lips. In front of her, where her senshi and her prince. Beaten and bruised, drenched in blood. Each one detained by chains on the wall. She wanted to vomit!

Usagi let go of Sapphire's arm and ran over tot he broken senshi but was stopped before she could get to them. "NO! Let me go!!" she yelled. "LET ME GO!!" her legs swung from side to side in attempt to get free, but the person holding her was bigger and stronger. Tears fell down and created small puddles on the floor.

Sapphire looked at her in sympathy. The girl had just lost her brother, right in front of her eyes. Now she was going to lose something that she seemed to hold even dearer.

All head's slowly lifted and looked at her. One caught her eyes.

Mamoru.

"Usako" he smiled weakly before his head dropped back down again.

Usagi yelled out in anger. She just lost her brother. There was no way in hell she was going to let these bastards kill the only thing she had. Her friends.

* * *

Well...twelve pages....not bad. I bet you're all wondering how the senshi actually got there and how there were beaten half to death...huh? That will be explained next chapter. My hands are tired, and I want to go eat, so I wont be putting that in this chapter. 

Please review!

Much love,

_Nim 'loki_


	11. Rescue: part 1

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry! My little brother broke my monitor and we had to get a new one...unfortunately, my father didn't think it necessary to buy one immediately, so I had to wait 'till he thought it was time to buy one, which happened to be two days ago!

Well...as you noticed, this story isn't over (duh). It should have been over about a chapter ago, but thanks to the many e-mails and reviews that ask that I keep going, I decided to stretch it a bit more. Not much though.

Okay, I wont stall you any longer then. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a nice pretty review!**Big thanks to the following**:

**Mango-moo:** Slap Uranus...hmmmm...(walks away whistling) Thanx!

**Elementalmoon:** Well, it was to make up for the long wait...so this one will be long as well. Hope you enjoy!

**aserene:** Thank you! You'll know soon.

**Karla:** Thanx for the 10 reviews, lol. I'm glad you've been enjoying this story.

**angel313:** wait no longer, chapter 11 is here!

**Midnight:** Oh, I'm sorry for asking then. It's just that you reviewed the first chapter...it kinda made me wonder. Please forgive! As for the long wait...well...I've been tied up with school and other things as well. I also have two brothers that hog the computer...so my time is limited. I do what I can...

**Katsumi-Saito:** You are? Well then...scoot back into your seat and get comfortable, because there's more reading to do!

**rosa lunae:** Thank you! And yep...I have some explaining to do hehehe Hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the last.

**chxpsticks:** I'm sorry...I didn't mean to! Well...never mind...yes I did. But it was the best place to end it.

**LOTUSNEKO:** (blush) Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. Your review was completely flattering...went straight to the ego...hehehehehe.

**miakatama86:** Yeah, I understand that reading these things takes time...that's what I spend my time doing. I'm glad that you did like my story. And yeah...I know there are errors...I don't catch them until after I post the chapter, and by then it's too late and don't want to fix it. I'm going to fix the story after I'm done with all the chapters.

**Elen:** I wish it was a good time to update, but this winter break for me was worse then being in school. I was left with soooo much work! Main reason why I updated as late as I did.

**Satyavati Patel:** Here's your update****

**Disclaimer:** Do not and never will own Sailor Moon. (Santa didn't come through this year!)

* * *

Pluto's eyes flared as she lifted her hands in the air along with her beautiful, but heavy staff in the air. With a silent plea, she called forth the portal that would lead her to the mystical gates of time.

Her domain.

She was trying her best to ignore all the commotion behind her as the portal materialized before her. The girls and Mamoru, who was now Tuxedo Mask, were all solemn and anxious at the same time. She hoped it wasn't contagious. The last thing she needed was to take on the traits of children, well...children compared to her, anyways.

As soon as the black portal appeared completely in front of them, she turned around and gazed at the senshi. "Let's go" her voice faltered a bit but she was quick to regain herself.

Tuxedo Mask was the first to enter, soon followed by Mars and so on and so on. The last to enter was Pluto, naturally.

Once the group had all safely arrived at the gates of time, they were greeted with a beautiful, but tormented voice. "Endymion, senshi. I welcome you to this place even in the hardest of times"

All at once, they kneeled before the beautiful white figure. "Queen Selenity." Their voices echoed throughout the black void in space.

Selenity gave then a light smile, extending her arms toward the kneeling bunch of teens, motioning them to stand up. Her eyes began to glaze over with unshed tears as she began to embrace each one of them individually, but only when she reached for Tuxedo Mask, did she really let them slide down her cheeks.

"I know how much you have suffered, but you have much more that you must endure if you want to see her again. Do not lose faith" she whispered so only he would hear. He tilted his head, telling her silently that he heard her loud and clear. She then clasped her hands together, and addressed the rest of the women in the room.

"Please, you must get to her as soon as possible! I know in my heart that you will save her...You have my trust. I have seen you hurdle through obstacles, tackle objects that are far greater than anything I have ever seen. Battled horrendous monsters that you could only imagine in your worst nightmares. If you could defeat those, then you must be able to save my daughter!...You must..." her body began to shake uncontrollably as she fell down to the floor and wept. Her hands covered face in shame as she shed the tears she swore she wouldn't. If she couldn't be strong how did she expect them to be?

Venus, being the most sentimental of the group apart from Usagi, stepped up and embraced Selenity. Knowing what she was going through, she decided to give her, her shoulder to cry on.

Selenity cried in her embraced for a minute then remembered the task at hand. Gently, she pushed herself out of her ex-niece's arms. She wiped away her tears with her delicate fingers and her weak, fearful eyes hardened practically into stone. "You must go now"

Everyone gave a slight nod before turning around to where Pluto was standing calmly. She jerked her head at the green portal beside her, and they all walked into it. Disappearing one by one.

- Mamoru's P.O.V -

My heart is always in pain...at times, I believe that I'm not allowed to feel any ounce of happiness. So many bad things have happened to me and I'm pretty sure that my luck wont get any better.

First with the Silver Millennium, and now this life.

Sometimes I wish that I didn't exist. If I didn't then it would save Usagi from all the pain that I would cause. She would be so much better without me. Finally being able to live her life as carefree without having a cold hearted jerk like me dragging her down.

I'm so dark...so tainted.

Everything she should be destroying, but her heart refrains her from doing so.

She deserves everything...so much more then I can give her.

I can't keep her safe...usually it's her protecting me! (something she'll never admit).

I will get her back...even if I die trying!

After what seemed an eternity, they were dropped out of the sky like garbage and onto a dusty hard surface.

"Geez Pluto...you didn't break all my bones there, maybe next time we should land from a higher altitude!" Jupiter remarked while holding her head. She stood up and dusted herself off then look around and was utterly disappointed. "And here I thought that Mars was the only planet with stupid ugly rocks! Nemesis is just as ugly as Mars"

"I resent that!" Mars lashed out at Jupiter, managing to slap her upside the head. "Mars is very beautiful, you just don't know how to appreciate real beauty!"

"Uh huh. That's why back during the Silver Millennium everyone was rushing to visit and see it's many 'wonders'" the tall brunette said, emphasizing 'wonders'. She snorted slightly as she began dusting herself off.

"Well beauty or no, we must keep going" Neptune half suggested-half demanded. Everyone have a light nod, and followed Jupiter's example and began to dust each other off.

"Mercury, try to pin point her exact location. It'll be a waste of time if we walk without knowing where we're going" Mars said. Mercury gave her a light nod, then in an instant made her computer appear in her dainty hands. With a slight sigh, she began to push certain buttons, beeps echoing all around them.

"She's that way!" Mercury point behind her, towards what seemed like a dark endless tunnel. Slowly, everyone turned around and followed her finger to where she was pointing to.

"Y...you sure that we have to go through th-there?" Venus' light blue eyes quivered with fear. Saturn quickly laced her arm with Venus' gave the other girls a grim look.

"Afraid so, doll face. Now lets get moving!" Jupiter yelled. She walked right past them and grabbed Venus by the skirt and pulled her along, dragging poor Saturn along for the ride.

"But...there might be another way around!"

"Uh uh...no other way but through that tunnel" Mercury informed. She glanced over at Mars and gave her a small smirk. As if asking her to take over.

"Are you sure? I mean...there could be something you missed!" The love goddess grabbed Mercury by her bow and asked desperately

Mercury only shrugged and reassured her comrade that there was nothing to fear except fear itself. After receiving a blank stare from Venus, she jolted out of her hands and walked calmly into the darkness, with everyone else trailing after her.

Venus gulped and stood there all alone outside the tunnel. "I am strong...I can do this...I am a Sailor Senshi...I can do anything..." behind her she heard a loud crash and she jumped slightly. "Wait for me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, running after everyone else.

"Mars, light please" Neptune asked politely, trying her best to avoid confrontation between her and the inners.

Mars nodded and lifted her hand in front of her and a ball of fire appeared, illuminating the tunnel, causing the shadowy figures to retreat father into the dark abyss. Venus and Saturn both let out a sigh of relief but neither of them letting go of the other senshi.

Uranus stood in front of them, leading them further into the tunnel, making herself seem unafraid of the unknown creatures ahead when truly she was shaking as much as Venus was and found herself wanting to grab onto Neptune, but restrained herself from doing so. _'I will not be weak...'_ she kept chanting to herself.

Jupiter was behind her, walking with her hands clenched tightly together. Fear gripped her heart. Not because of the monsters ahead, rather how they were going to find Usagi. Is she still alive? Was she alright? Many questions plagued her mind, some she was terrified to know the answers of.

Mercury was beside Jupiter, still typing away on her computer. She was grateful she had it as it proved to be a distraction from everything around her. She glanced up at Jupiter and Uranus and saw a determined look on their face, it's to be expected, of course, then resumed back to her task.

A beautiful aqua haired woman was struggling with a young black haired child and the Goddess of Love. Neptune tried her best to get their clammy hands off of her arms but as soon as she pried someone's hand off another shot up to take it's place. Her arms were throbbing from the lack of blood. "Umm...can you let go of me?" she whispered to the two girls. Venus and Saturn looked at each other and quickly shook their heads, grabbing onto Neptune tighter. With a loud and obvious irritated sigh, she gave up and continued to walk with two leeches attached to her arms.

"Merc. are we even close to the end of this stupid tunnel? My arm is getting numb!" Mars whined. She held her extended arm in support, as the fire on her other hand was about to go out.

"Just wait a little bit longer. We're almost out" Mercury responded, not even bothering to look up at her. "I'm sure you can hold it for a couple more minutes, right?" her lips curled into a small smirk and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Mars nearly lashed at her. She didn't like to be mocked...much less by little quiet Ami. Instead of lashing out, she only shot her a warning glare, tempting her to say more. Mercury didn't take the bait though, much to her disappointment.

Silence once again overtook them, until they were engulfed in bright light.

Venus and Saturn both ran out of the tunnel and inhaled deeply, before grabbing onto each other in joy. "See Saturn...I told you there was nothing to fear! It was only your imagination. You have to learn how to be mature!" Venus said, while trying to stifle a yawn.

Saturn shot her a surprised look, "Y-you...you didn't say that to me! Mercury did! And this coming from a woman twice my age that has to sleep with two nightlights on, or else she'll pee her pants. Oh yeah...real mature" Saturn said in a low rasp voice that caused Goosebumps to form on Venus' lovely skin.

Venus' eyes widened at one of her secrets revealed, she neared the teen with her hands balled up in the air "Why I oughta-"

"Enough!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out firmly. He didn't stop to look at them, he didn't even look back when he walked right past them. He was pissed, and anyone with at least two brain cells could see that.

"She started it!" -which was why Venus couldn't.

A pair of dark cold blue eyes stared into her own, and she grew fearful...Never had he looked at her like this before. She gulped, and as soon as he turned away she let out air that she didn't even know she was holding

"You should have kept your mouth shut, V" Jupiter chanted with humor clearly written on her face. Venus shot her a glance and mumbled something incoherent then promptly walked away, joining Tuxedo Mask.

After walking for what seemed to be like less than an hour, in the distance they saw a dark outline. And as they neared the dark shape looming before them, it grew and grew, soon taking the shape of a castle.

"We made it!" Venus jumped high and slapped Saturns' hand, giving her a high five.

"Yes...we did. Now for the hard part" Neptune stated, running her hand through her silky green hair nervously. She looked over at Mercury, as did everyone else.

"There seems to be no force field or anything around the castle" she said slowly.

"A trap" Uranus half asked, half stated.

"Most likely"

"Then...do we stay here and wait until they come out? Or charge in?" Jupiter asked, still looking at Mercury for the answer.

She shrugged slightly "Don't ask me...Ask him" she tilted her face in the direction of Tuxedo Mask, who was just standing there, observing the castle walls.

"So...what's it going to be Tuxie? In or out?"

His gaze shifted over to Mars "In" he stated simply before running off.

Mercury magically put away her computer, and ran to catch up to him as did everyone else. Then suddenly...

"Dammit!" Tuxedo Mask roared.

"What's wrong?" Saturn asked in concern. She walked up to him and as soon as she laid her eyes on him, she found herself trying to suppress her giggles. Tuxedo Mask was down on the floor, his face facing up, and her was holding his entire face. It seemed like he was crying!

"That hurt!" he groaned in pain. "I ran into something" he informed them before standing up.

Saturn finally let herself laugh as Tuxedo Mask removed his hand from his face. His face looked as red as those red roses he was always throwing!

"Yeah yeah yeah...laugh it up"

"I'm s..sorry...T..Tuxedo Ma..sk" Saturn said in-between giggles. Tuxedo Mask just rolled his eyes and began to walk forward slowly with his arms extended out.

"There's something here...I know it...I felt it" he whispered. He was suddenly stopped as his hands came in contact with something solid. "Mercury are you sure there are no force fields...Because this kind of tells me otherwise"

"There wasn't when I checked! Honestly! They must have just activated them" she said in defense.

"Great. Back away until we find a way through it" he commanded.

"Ummm...I don't think that's possible!" Jupiter yelled from behind.

"Why not?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"There seems to a force field behind me too!" she swung her fist behind her to prove her point.

"Shit! We're trapped!" he cursed himself for being so stupid. In his hurry to get Usagi out of there, he walked straight into a trap.

"Oh looky at what I caught...New Toys!" a loud sarcastic voice echoed around them. Swinging their heads from left to right, they saw nothing.

Suddenly a woman appeared before them, grinning. She swung her green hair over her shoulder and her deep red eyes gleamed dangerously at them. "Lets play"

* * *

A/N: I could have made it longer, I suppose...but I wanted to post something as soon as possible. I hate leaving you guys waiting for so long!

If there are any mistakes, which I know there will be plenty, please forgive. I was in a hurry to get this out before anything else went wrong with my computer.

Please Review!

_Nim'loki_


	12. Rescue: part 2

**A/N**: I'll make this short and sweet since I have deprived you of reading the next part of my story for this long. First off, I'm sorry it took me as long as it did to get this out, but better late then never! Certain things have happened around me that it's made the writing process slow and difficult, but I will try for all of you. I hope that you haven't lost the interest in my story…please continue to read, and support me. I need all the support I can get….I promise that I will keep writing….

Oh! And heads up…I wrote this chapter in basically one go. So, if there are any mistakes, which I'm sure there will be plenty, I'm really sorry, but the fact that I had left you all dangling by a single piece of rope was really frustrating and depressing the hell out of me. So…..enjoy!

Thank you's:

**hnil**- lol. No she's not. He just wants to get to her, so that he can get her out of there. You'll know when they meet again.

**TropicalRemix**- I'm Glad you did!

**aserene**- I would never! I have every intention of finishing this story. I can't just leave you all hanging, now can I?

**Midnight**- Can I at least get a please?

**Secret Heart**- It's so funny that I love to read AU, yet I have not written one. (I might make my next one like that!) I'm glad you liked it, though. Thank you!

**serenitylovegod**- Gracias! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

**LOTUSNEKO**- It very much is. I'm glad I got such a positive reaction to that scene. It was actually part of my scraps pile, but there's a reason I put it in there...

**PrincessFire**- Ah...the dear, dear cliffys. It just sort of happens! I don't try to do it on purpose. Guess what? You were my 200th reviewer! I'm sorry I didn't rig your ceiling to drop balloons all over the place, but well...I'm poor. (Thank you!)

**Karla**- Here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy.

**Elementalmoon**- seriously...don't you just hate that?

**Serenity4ever**- lol You will, don't worry. And yes...Haruka (Amara) and Michiru (Michelle) are going out in this one. They're one of my fav. couples!

**rosa lunae**- Thank you!

Kagome- Thank you.

**DragonFire**- Here's the next chapter for ya.

**Elen**- hehehe. I'll try to cut back on the cliffys.

**Alex**- I will. Thank you for your review.

**Dragon's Fire**- (...wasn't there someone with a similar name on here already?...) Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**SaphirePhoenix**- Usagi's condition? She has a condition? What condition? Hehehe, you'll find out soon enough.

**G.I.D Ruby**- I will, thank you for your review.

**Elen**- Don't worry, I understand about not having enough time…trust me! But I'm glad you didn't forget me! Thank you.

**Mafuyu hotaru**- I know many thought that, that's the part that killed me. I'm glad that you're still interested in the story, thank you.

**Roxyauthor2b**- I'm glad you do! Here's your update.

**Mariana**- I do? Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

DISCLAIMER: (look at previous chapters)

* * *

"Do you think they'll succeed?"

"It doesn't matter what I think"

"Alright. Will they succeed?"

"I cannot answer that and you know it"

"Then what can you answer?"

"That"

* * *

Drops of sweat formed upon his brow and then slid down, falling to the ground and landing with a loud thud, loud enough to wake the dead.

Everything was in slow motion. He could see everything, a detailed flash of what seemed to be eternity but in reality was only a second.

He let out a loud yell before positioning himself in fighting stance. He was going to get Usagi out of there, or die trying!

"You want to fight?" a loud high-pitched voice questioned in a mocking tone. With a flutter of her eyelashes, she placed her hand on her head "Oh my...the fear!"

Tuxedo Mask growled, clenching his fists even tighter. "Where is Usagi?"

"The little blonde twit?" her malicious eyes shone with amusement. "She's in there" she nudged her head a little and pointed to the castle behind her. "Pleasing the Prince" she added as a cruel afterthought. Her grin became wider as she saw his reaction to the news. It was defiantly pleasing. "That little whore wont get her paws off him! Honestly...she should do something other than stay on her knees all that time"

"SHUT UP!" Tuxedo Mask roared out in anger. He made his way over to her, running with everything he could muster, hoping to break through the barrier...hoping he could kill that green haired bitch! But before he could plant his foot on the ground after his sixth powerful stride, he was thrown back with a wave of her gloved hand.

"It's so cute seeing you try" she opened her fan and covered half her face with it. "It is, really, but if this is how you're planning on saving that blonde whore, you wont get very far" she fluttered her eyelashes in an unsuccessful attempt to be coy.

"Ugh...Disgusting!" Mars spat. Tuxedo Mask threw her a quick look, then stood up and ran towards the barrier once more, and again thrown off to the side like a rag doll, landing with a painful thud.

"You wont get through the barrier that way, Tuxie! There has to be another way!" Venus shouted at the top of her lungs. "Hey Merc!" she called, trying to get the blue haired girls' attention. Mercury quickly looked over her shoulder and faced Venus, giving her all her undivided attention. "Pull out your little computer thingy and start finding out a weak point...I mean, there has to be a place in which the barrier can be hit and destroyed right?" Venus asked with hopeful eyes.

All heads turned over to Mercury and she felt herself shrinking and wishing that the ground would swallow her. "W-well...I..I'm not sure. There can be a possibility that particles didn't go through proper diffusion and are stuck in one area rather than distributed evenly" she took out her mini computer and her fingers began to type rapidly. "Give me time" she added. Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"Just keep her talking"

"You're only saying that because your jealous!" Venus taunted. "It's very understandable. I mean...look at her. She's beautiful with her long blonde hair, cerulean eyes, pale flawless skin, and then...there's you. Nasty green hair with visible split ends, that horrible outfit, and I can clearly see a huge pimple right by your nose!" reading Emeralds shocked expression, she continued. "Oh yesss, don't think you covered it with make-up. It's too big for that!"

"HOW DARE Y-"

"You know what? Venus is right. I can see it from all the way back here!" Uranus taunted. Soon, everyone began to join in and add their two cents of criticism, which didn't go well with Emerald. In the mean while, Mercury was rapidly pressing her thin fingers onto her mini computer, trying to figure what part of the shield would be easiest to break through.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Emerald roared. Her voice bounced off the castle walls, echoing all around the group. In the distance, a small piece of stone broke off from the top of the castle and landed with a loud thud. "I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting me in such a manner, especially when it comes from brats like you!" she began to chant real fast in a hushed tone, lowering her head, she pressed both of her hands together in front of her chest. With a huge grin, she bowed before them and disappeared, leaving nothing but green dust where she had once stood not but a second ago.

"Where'd she go?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know, but the force field is gone!" Mercury informed. She glanced at her computer a third time to check if she had been seeing things. Clearly, she wasn't.

"Lets go" Tuxedo Mask growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Not so fast lil man! It's rude to enter without permission. What kind of hero's are you?" Catzi suddenly appeared in front of them. She smiled sweetly at them, before pushing her long purple hair behind her neck.

Tuxedo Mask growled once more. This was all getting really irritating. One annoying woman left, just so another can take her place! At this rate, they weren't even going to get near the stupid castle let alone rescue Usagi. He looked around him quickly, to get a good look.

Catzi gave a wide, brilliant smile at Tuxedo Mark. "You won't be going anywhere". She quickly crouched down in a fighting stance, but spread her arms out, bring one arm right in front of her with her hand wide open. Her long delicate finger moved in sync, motioning him to get closer, he didn't. Instead, Sailor Mars stepped forward.

"Oh! You want to go at one at a time? You're choice. It would have been easier for you to attack me all at once, but if that's the way you want it…so be it. Let me just call up my friends, too." she said eagerly. She closed her eyes, and in an instant three more women stood beside her. To the far side, stood Catzi, staring intently at Sailor Mar, who in turn was glaring. Beside Catzi, was this white haired, blue eyed woman that resembled Ami a little. She gave a small bow before standing straight up. A woman dressed in yellow, and orange held a compact to her face, applying lipstick to her already colorful lips. She made no acknowledgement that they were there. The last woman, held an air of haughtiness as she looked at the Sailor Senshi. She crossed her arms and grinned.

"Bertie, Avery, Prisma, Catzi…it's your time to shine! Capture them alive, but hurt them all you wish." a man stepped out from the shadows, his piercing red hair flapping with the wind. He gazed maliciously, and hungrily at Tuxedo Mask. It was time….

"As you wish, Rubius" Prisma responded.

"Shall we?" Bertie asked in excitement. Everyone got into their own preferred fighting stance and glared at one of the other party.

Bertie smiled sweetly at Mercury.

Venus stared at intently Avery.

Prisma glared at Jupiter.

Catzi winked at a sneering Mars.

Tuxedo Mask growled at Rubius, only getting a chuckle in response.

With their targets identified, they charged, praying to the Gods that their power would be enough to save Usagi. Never had they attacked an enemy without Usagi, never had they prevailed without Usagi. Usagi was their power, and now that she was taken away, they didn't know if they had a chance to win…but if it so happens at the Gods chose this day to be their last…they would die fighting…with honor.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: The End!

OMG, this would have been a good place to end it!….but I decided to give you more, since I have taken this long to update. Hope you enjoy!

Okay, from this point, I'll be going into single fights. If I focused on all of it, it would be extremely chaotic, and confusing to both you and me. Also, the characters will be a lil OOC, because they would most likely send their Droids to 'beat' them up, but they won't here!

-------------------------------------------

Bertie swiftly ran up to Mercury, but then stopped just as sudden. Her eyes raked over Mercury's appearance, taking her in, as if studying her. Mercury noticed this, and also stopped, sizing her opponent. As soon as Mercury look away for a quick second, Bertie began to run once more, silently.

Mercury turned to look at Bertie, again, but was thrown back when a solid punch landed on her jaw.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent! We just started and already you're making mistakes. Shame on you" Bertie taunted with a surprisingly sweet voice.

Mercury glared at her, then promptly stood straight up with her head held ever higher. She could feel her jaw throbbing painfully, and how it started to swell rapidly. All her instincts told her to hold her jaw, that maybe it would stop the pain, but she wouldn't show weakness…not now.

"Why don't you just give up? Surrender to us, and we'll let you live. Forget about saving Serenity. She's not worth it. Save yourself!" Bertie said in a pleading voice, which absolutely scared Mercury. Why the hell was she pleading her to join them? Could it be possible that she felt guilt and would rather avoid fighting her?

"Don't you dare utter our Princess' name out of your tainted mouth." Mercury balled her fists and launched herself at Bertie.

Bertie quickly crouched down, and aimed to punch, but Mercury beat her to it. Her arm extended, making firm contact with Berties' firm stomach. Her assault did not stop there. Mercury quickly retracted her hand and aimed again.

In desperation, Bertie placed her hand on Mercurys' stomach and shot out dark liquid sending Mercury 20 feet from where Bertie stood. Before Mercury could stand up, Bertie was above her, straddling her waist, gifting her with punches and such a merciless beating, that after she was done, left an unconscious maiden lying on the floor.

Bertie smiled sadly, "I gave you chance…now you have to die". She snapped her fingers, and both she and Mercury vanished.

* * *

This is only the _first_ fight scene. The next chapter will consist of Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Neptune. So don't worry…it hasn't ended here. I wanted to make this chapter a little bit shorter so that I can arrange the other fights better (if that even makes sense to you…it does in my head). I wont take as long with the other chapter, it'll be up soon. Thank you so much for staying with me!

**You guys rock!**

_Nim'loki_


	13. Countdown

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I know it's been a long while since I've made an update, I'm sorry. I have some things to catch up with. But the good news it that I'm still alive!!!!!!!! he he he he. School has been a huge drag!

I know I said that I was going to break up the fighting scenes, but I decided on something else. he he.

Let me know what you think! 3

* * *

"In all fairness, I did warn you" Bertie gave Mercury a sad smile. Mercury lifted her head, cranking her neck painfully to glare at the woman before her.

"Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you……just…you…w…wait"

Bertie lifted her hand to her face, placing her hand over her forehead. "Those are such cute words, darling. Do you want them engraved on your tombstone?". She let out a haughty laugh before briskly stepping out of the small room.

"No", Mercury lifted her head, staring straight at the door. "I'll engrave it on yours".

* * *

An overwhelming sense of pain and anguish and fallen over the rest of the warriors. How were they supposed to cope with the loss of one of them? A very vital part of the team was now missing.

The heart of the team had been missing for some time; now it was the brains behind it all.

Bad guys: 2.……Good guys: 0.……..

It was all wrong. The good guys always win!!! Don't they?

Where was that miracle? That defining moment during a battle, where everything would go from wrong to right. Where the skies would part, taking all the darkness, gifting them nothing but sunshine.

Sure; in other battles they had faced unbelievable odds but this just seemed….different.

….Hopeless.

They all knew that this wasn't the worse to come. There would be more. Oh yes. Much more. All they could do was brace themselves, and hope that they are strong enough to stand up to such evil.

Jupiter let out a howl in anger. How the hell could this be happening?

_Bastards!!! They have Usa, and Ami…I have to stop this! I wont let anyone else be taken!_

"NOOOO! I'VE HAD IT!!!" Jupiter clenched her fist tightly. She looked around her trying to spot her opponent. Off into the distance, Prisma smiled and Catzi gently bowed her head.

_It's now………_

Jupiter bit her lip and glanced to her right, straight at Mars. She gave Mars a small smile and nudged her head pointing out Catzi. Mars looked over, and understood.

"**NOW!!!"** Jupiter charged. Mars followed right behind her with her hands right in front of her.

"SUPREME THUNDER!!!"

"BURNING MANDALA!!"

Both unleashed their attacks straight at Prisma and Catzi, neither stopped running. Prisma waved her arm in front of her, and easily deflected Jupiters' attack. Catzi, however, wasn't as lucky. Mars' attack hit her full force and sent her flying, landing painfully with a thud.

Jupiter turned back around to face Prisma, only to find her gone. She turned her attention to Mars and Catzi.

Mars raced towards Jupiter and jumped up with grace, Jupiter spread her arm out and propelled Mars up into the air straight towards Catzi. Mars flipped around in mid-air, "BURNING MANDALA!"

It hit dead on. Catzi laid on the ground, completely motionless.

Mars raced over to Jupiter and gave her a large smile. '_Things are finally turning around! We can do this'_ Jupiter thought, smiling back at Mars.

"Don't start celebrating yet guys! We still have more to do!" Venus yelled at them.

Venus was being painfully detained by Avery. Avery's hold on Venus tightened with every word spoken.

"Keep this up darling and I'll end up splitting you in half" Avery placed a kiss on Venus' forehead.

Venus forcefully pulled her head away from Avery and emitted an orange beam of light from her hands, burning Avery. "I would love to see you try!"

Venus crossed her arms in front of her, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!". The golden chain flew out and snared a shrieking Avery.

"Ladies! If you want to help, now would be a good time!!!!" Venus hinted towards Mars and Jupiter. Venus swung the chain above her head and released Avery into the air, Jupiter quickly ran and let out her attack "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Avery landed on her back, and nothing else came out of her.

Two down.

Jupiter looked around. '_This is going really well. It'll be over before we know it. We're almost there Usa…Ami…hold on'_

Off to the distance, Uranus and Neptune stepped away from a broken Bertie, who reappeared shortly after Catzi had been taken down.

Three down.

Bertie laid beaten and broken to their left, Avery to their right, and Catzi to their south.

Uranus and Neptune joined up with Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Before they knew it, Tuxedo Mask slammed into them, along with an exhausted Pluto and Saturn.

"Are you guys alright?!" Venus rushed over to Tuxedo Mask and gave him a hand. He stood up slowly with his hand on his bleeding stomach.

"I'm fine. These guys are no joke" Tuxedo Mask looked around for Rubius, that guy just disappeared. '_Where did you run off to?'_

"The girls weren't that tough. We took care of them" Jupiter stated proudly. She lifted Pluto up and gave her a reassuring pat.

"Well speak for yourself. She isn't that easy!" Saturn pointed directly towards Prisma. "Neither me nor Pluto could get a solid hit on her. She deflected EVERYTHING!".

Mars frowned. '_Both Pluto and Saturn failed to hit her? They're the strongest apart from Sailor Moon…how could they not hit her?……maybe they didn't try hard enough…yeah…that's it. We defeated those girls, no problem. That's not possible…………'_

"Shall we end this?!" Jupiter suggested.

Uranus smirked. "I thought you'd never ask"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"

"SUPREME THUNDER"

"WORLD SHAKING"

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

"DEADLY SCREAM"

"SILENCE GLAIVE"

All attacks shot out at once, forming into one solid white attack. Tuxedo Mask shielded his eyes from the intense bright light it gave off. "_It's her light. Usagi. She's with us!"_

Mars looked on at Prisma. Prisma started to laugh hysterically and opened up her arms, as to receive the attacks with such pleasure. '_Something isn't right. She wants us to attack!!!"_

"Stop!!!!! Don't send out those attacks!! Call them back!!!!" Mars cried out.

It was too late. The attacks hit Prisma dead on and there was a huge explosion. Everyone waited with anticipation for the dust to clear to see a defeated Prisma laying on the ground.

'_Please don't let it be what I think it is'_ Mars thought.

"You children are pathetic!" the dust settled, and from it, Prisma walked calmly towards them.

Jupiter snarled, clenching her fist. Jupiter tried to attack again but before she could finish her attack, Mars ran up to her and placed her gloved hand on Jupiters shoulder.

Jupiter looked at Mars frantically, "What are you doing?!"

"Take a look at Prisma for a sec before you finish that attack!" Jupiter turned her gaze away from Mars, and straight at Prisma.

Prisma just stood there with a wide grin on her face, her arms delicately folded in front of her, waiting for an attack. For a moment, time froze for Jupiter. What was Mars talking about? Everything seemed fine. She's just wasting time and prevent them from getting their girls out of that castle!

Wait.

Prisma seemed too eager to receive that attack. She wasn't even in a fighting stance as she once was during the beginning of the battle. She was opening her arms slightly, in a very submissive and suspicious manner. She was waiting. She wasn't trying to attack them, she wanted them to attack her. That's why Mars wanted to call off their attacks!

"She wants to be attacked" Jupiter whispered to herself. "Don't attack her! It's what she wants!"

"It's too late for that, now isn't it!" Uranus let out.

"We already gave her everything we had … and our attacks did nothing!" said Venus.

"Like I stated before…you children are completely pathetic!" Prisma spat. She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. Slowly, to their left, right, south, the girls they defeated slowly rose to their feet.

"Honestly. To think that your little attacks could hurt us!" Catzi stated. She stood up and dusted herself off from the ground.

"You shouldn't have let it gone to your heads" Avery smiled, lifting herself in a similar fashion.

"It's cute how you thought that you defeated us. Wow. Someone stays on the ground because they're too lazy to stand and that automatically means your dead. I didn't know that!" Bertie teased.

The scouts just stood there, too stunned to do anything. All this time, and they were being played with.

They were completely surrounded, and it was their own fault. They didn't even realize what they were doing in a desperate and foolish attempt to get Usagi out of there.

It had all seemed too easy, but no one questioned it.

Foolishness.

"Maybe you should have watched what you were all doing" a masculine voice was heard from above them.

"Why Rubius, what a pleasure that you could join us!" Prisma squealed with delight.

"You know I wouldn't miss a good roast. Ready ladies. Time to end this!"

'_No! how could we let this happen!!!! How could we be so stupid! Usako….'_

Prisma smiled, "You know…that nice little attack you so willingly gave me was just enough power to help out my girls here. Through me, you gave them a…how shall I put this? Ah yes…you gave them a power boost, so to speak. So, we're defeating you with your own powers!"

"Gotta love it!" Catzi added.

"Prisma" Rubius started, "Catzi, Avery, Bertie! Now!!"

_We're surrounded! From all corners…even from above…how could we let this happen…how could we be so stupid…It's all our fault…_

"Yon" Catzi started. She waved her hand in front of her and emitted red light from her hands.

"San" Bertie hands' glowed blue. She smiled sadly at the scouts. _Now you will join your friend…_

"Ni" Avery finished looking at herself through her small compact, and waved her arm with ease, causing a yellow light to come out.

"Ichi" Prisma started to laugh hysterically. _This is all for you, my love. _She extended one hand out, and a green orb formed above her palm.

"Saturn! Do Something! Put up your shield!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask urgently demanded.

The poor girl looked down. "It's no good. I can only block one side…I can't block all of us. It's no use..!" Her grip on her glaive tightened. _If I block his, would it do any good??_

"Is this it?" Venus looked around her. _Have we given up? Have we found no other way?_

Pluto gripped her staff, leaning on it for support. _This is how it must be…This is how it must be…_

Uranus gripped Neptune tightly, and between them Saturn stood motionless. _Koneko…We will get you out of there…it wont end here…_

Mars and Jupiter stand by each other. _If we attack…it could still do something for us…or it could just add more power to them…_Jupiter snarled.

"Zero" Rubius shot his hands down, straight at the scouts and an orange orb formed. Within a second all of their orbs grew, and with a piercing scream they let out their attack. The scouts seemed to be frozen in time. They were being attacked from north, south, east. west, and directly above them.

Saturn broke free from Uranus and pointed her glaive foreword, "SILENT WALL!!" She directs her defense towards Rubius. _I hope this works!!!!_

Uranus and Neptune both react to Saturn, they both turn to different direction and call out their attacks. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Pluto were soon to follow. They send their attacks in different directions just as the enemy sent theirs towards the scouts.

Tuxedo Mask stood right in the middle of the scouts…He extended his hand out and called forth the Golden Crystal, but before it could fully materialize, all attacks had collided and a huge explosion sent the scouts and Tuxedo Mask flying off into mid-air.

They each landed painfully, broken, and beaten, not too far from each other.

Venus painfully looked around her and saw nothing. She smiled slightly with hope in her eyes. "I think we did it guys…I think we di-"

"No you didn't darling!" Prisma interrupted.

Venus let out a gasp. Nothing happened. They were fine. No scraps…no bruises…no blood…they were still in perfect condition. _How…can that be? _

"See to it that they are taken in! You know what to do girls…" with that, Prisma quickly vanished.

_Usako…forgive us. _

Bad guys: 10.….. Good guys: 0

--------

Yay! I know…a lot of mistakes. hehehe. I was in a hurry to finish this chapter because I knew for certain that if it wasn't finished in this sitting, I wouldn't know when was the next time I could sit down and write!

Review!!!!

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!


	14. At the End

Woooooow. Can't believe it's been four years. Sorry!

Thank you for the previous reviews. I reread them and found motivation, one in particular sparked something in me. Thank you all again. I won't bore you with my banter anymore. Back to business!

Ooo! And to clear something up, seeing as it was pretty confusing. What Usagi saw when she entered the throne room was not an illusion. The battle scene that was described after technically would have happened before she entered that room. The senshi and Mamoru were really captured.

Everything she knew was crumbling before her eyes. Her brother…and now her senshi. Usagi tired to reach out to them, to make herself believe that she was just seeing an illusion. This couldn't be right…

Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna….Mamoru…

Usagi couldn't focus…she didn't know what to do. Her world narrowed. The voices in the background drowned out against the sorrow and anger that swelled in her chest. Her eyes took in the sight of her fallen warriors. Their broken and mangled bodies, the blood that had spilled on the floor, almost reaching her, their eyes glued on her.

How could she have let this happen! They were dying because of her. Everyone died because of her. Her father. Her brother. And now her friends…her love. She wasn't strong enough to prevent it from happening…not strong enough to save them. They were all going to die…

"Usako…I love you" Mamoru coughed out painfully. His gaze couldn't leave hers no matter how heavy his head was, no matter how much he wanted to hang his head in defeat.

Usagi shook her head. Holding in the tears that shimmered in her eyes. Her head wasn't clear. They weren't dead yet! There was still time to rectify this, even if she had to give her life in the process. She stopped her struggling against Sapphires hold. It wasn't helping her either way.

"You bastard! Let them go!" she growled out, dropping her arms at her side, balling her fists. "Now"

"You think it's that easy darling?" Diamond let out a chuckle. "No…I don't think I will let them go. The sooner they die the better"

Usagi blinked back the tears. "You may want to let me go. I don't know if you are like him or if you were the one responsible in this. I don't wish to harm you…let me go now. If you did help in this…I **will** find you later" venom dripped off of her words. A cold shiver went down his spine. Diamond was his brother, blood and all. He knew he had been wrong since day one, but he followed wordlessly…because they were family. This girl in his arms did nothing wrong to him. They were the ones that intervened in her life…maneuvered it to Diamonds wish. Before he knew what he was doing, his arms fell down in submissive defeat.

"What are you doing?! Having a change of heart brother?" Diamond sneered. Sapphire merely placed his hand on his chest in salute and gave him a grin before disappearing.

Usagi stepped forward towards her senshi, "I will get you out of here alive" emphasizing the word alive. She would get them out. No matter the cost. This was a fight that Diamond would never forget. She would make sure of that.

She shot her hand up and called out "MOON CRYSTAL POWER" as she began to levitate to transform, her crescent moon insignia began to pulse irregularly and she fell out of transformation. She landed harshly on her side. What the hell was going on?! She couldn't transform! Diamonds laughter enveloped her thoughts.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that if I were you princess" he chuckled light heartedly "I don't think it would work"

"What did you do?!" she cried out. No enemy has ever been able to prevent her from transforming. Perhaps when the crystal was in her brooch they could have stolen it…but the crystal was fused within her. The crystal was her…she was the crystal. How could that be possible?

"I already told you, but you didn't seem to have caught it. Easily understood, after all, your brother had just passed moments before I informed you. Shingo was his name, wasn't it?" Diamond inhaled the scent of his wine. This was rather enjoyable. In all honesty, he wasn't sure that the plan set in motion years ago would actually work out as well as it did. This was going to be easy.

"Do not mention him! Do not taint his name!" She was losing it. If that transformation wouldn't work, perhaps the others with more power behind them will. Maybe he set some force field she could break through. Her hand shot out for a second time, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

Diamond's grin grew even more. '_Yes princess. Keep calling that power. Bring it forth. The sooner you exhaust yourself, the sooner you shall become mine'_

She felt the power within in her grow, _'Yes…please hear my plea. Transform'_ her body was enveloped in a flurry of feathers. Her own wings were in the process of erupting when suddenly she felt her chest constrict. She gasped in pain and her hand immediately grabbed her chest. The pain spread throughout her entire body. Her insignia pulsed sporadically as she fell to the floor on her back, landing with a painful thud. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She wanted to hold on to something, to soothe her aching body, but she couldn't. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She couldn't control it. _'What is this?_'

"Usagi!"

"What's happening?!"

"Get up!"

"Koneko!"

"Usako! Please!"

Voices she knew and loved cried out to her but she couldn't respond. She couldn't cry out against this pain. Her entire body was shaking with pain, sweat mingled with her tears. Every time she tried to transform, the pain became worse. If she tried a third time, she didn't think she would survive the pain of it. As the pain in her chest became less noticeable, she turned her body around so she would be lying on her stomach. She inhaled slowly and braced herself for the pain that would come as she tried to stand up.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I do believe I warned you. It won't help you. Cease your attempts. I do loath to see you hurt dear" he said condescendingly. He walked up to her and kneeled down. He tenderly grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "While your friends prefer to call you 'Usagi', I have much more of an attachment to Serenity. It suits you so much better."

She smacked his hand, forcing him to let go of her face. "You shouldn't address me at all" she picked up her trembling body off of the floor. Groaning in pain as she stood straight, refusing to bend down before him. "Now what HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"It's quite simple really. I didn't have to do much. Many were willing to cooperate in this little plan of mine. Especially your mother."

Usagi froze. Her mother? "What does she have to do with this?"

Diamond snorted, "A lot, actually. Your mother was never a fan of yours, was she? She held some sort of grudge against you ever since you were born, which is odd, since that wasn't the case where I'm from. She adored you in that timeline"

"Timeline? Where are you from?!" her body shook violently. Usagi bit down on her lip to prevent from screaming out in agony. She felt so weak.

"A time where Crystal Tokyo existed. We traveled there in order to form an alliance with you, but when we arrived, we were shunned because of our origins. I, however, remained hopeful to meet you and forge this alliance. I guess you can say that I fell in love you since the moment I did meet you. Your peaceful nature, your beautiful serene aura. It was everything I could have imagined. Your advisors were adamant about our alliance, so you declined. I held no ill will towards you. I did, however, want to posses you. That's when we decided to come back to a time when you weren't in the process of making crystal Tokyo. To ensure that you become my queen, but ultimately where I come from is of no consequence." He gazed passionately into her eyes

"You did all of this so I would become your Queen?!" she sneered as she waved her arm towards her senshi. "You killed my brother…harmed my senshi…for me? You're pathetic!"

"Oh no. Don't leave out your father and of course your mother" he added

"W-what?" Usagi faltered.

"Yes. Very tragic. You see…we needed to get really close to you. I caused the accident that killed your father. I needed him out of the way. He was your protection against that hell bent mother of yours. She always had it out for you, for stealing away her husband's affections. The moment you were born, she knew he loved you more. Jealously made it easy to manipulate her."

"You killed my father!" she balled up her fist and raced towards him. She didn't care her body was screaming out in pain. He was the source of her sorrow for years! All this time, she blamed herself. Now she knew why.

He snapped his fingers and Emerald appeared behind her and restrained her arms. "Now now darling. The story only gets better." Emerald hissed in her ear.

"Where was I? Oh yes. So with your father dead, I approached your mother during the funeral. We had a lovely little chat where I gave her a vile. She was to give it to you with a meal or something over a small period of time. It would make you sick, in a sense. We agreed to meet again a couple of months where I would check on the progress" he paused to take a small sip of his wine.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. Taking in his appearance, his eyes, his hair, the way he moved about and suddenly she gasped loudly. "You! You're the doctor that we met with all those years ago!"

He nodded his head lightly, "Correct. I needed to make sure if it was working. So I had to touch you in some way. After I knew it was working, I told your mother privately that she had to leave you in order to ensure that her son live. With her distaste for you, it wasn't hard to convince her to take her wonderful child away from you. So she left"

Tears fell from her eyes. All along…she was to blame. If it weren't for her, Diamond wouldn't have come back, wouldn't have killed her father, her brother. Everything was because of her. "That still doesn't explain everything!" she lunged forward but Emerald tightened her hold on the princess.

"It's your essence, Serenity. You're soul. The vile I gave your mother was my blood. The moment you took it, and your body accepted it, was the moment a small part of myself lived within you. Slowly, without you realizing it, I began to absorb your soul, your whole self into me. It's romantic if you think about it. My sole obsession lives within me" he said proudly. Emerald growled silently.

He stood up and began to pace the room anxiously, "While you lived your life normally, your soul transferred very slowly to me. But with your transformations, it was accelerated. Now that you are closer to me, I can feel you within me. Much stronger. With every transformation, you lose more of yourself to me. You can feel it as well. You feel weak and empty. That's because you are here" he pointed at his chest. "It's nearly complete" he reached out to her and took her locks into his hands, slowly rubbing it along his cheek. "You are mine, Serenity"

"With my soul gone, I die! There wouldn't be anything to posses!" Usagi yelled out in victory. That was the solution. She died, and he would leave. The others could find some way to escape.

"I'm not stupid, love" he scoffed. "You're soul would live within me. I could recreate you. From myself. You would be molded out of my body. You would no longer the child of light, but rather the child of darkness. You would truly belong to me. Heart, body and soul" he crushed his lips upon hers. Emerald's eyes lighted with fury. Diamond was testing her patience.

"Let me go! I will never be yours!" Usagi yelled out in disgust. Diamond back away and laughed.

"You already are. More than you know"

Usagi debated within herself. What could she do? Transform again and lose herself to Diamond, and come back as what? Something evil? Her lip trembled. If she didn't transform, she'd lose herself anyways. It would just take longer, and by then, her friends would all be dead. It wouldn't just be Diamond that she has to kill, but Emerald and anyone else who refused to let her and her senshi go. God help them. She turned her head to her right to take a last look at her friends. They screamed out in protest. They could clearly read it in her eyes what she intended to do.

"No! Usagi! Dooooont!"

Usagi bowed her head. No more transformations. She would call the only thing that might work. Her body began to glow silver, and her insignia began to appear and glow brightly on her brow. _'I will not give up_'

Emerald hissed as her hands were burned. She quickly let go of Usagi and fell behind. _'This is it! The perfect time to attack! While she's weak'_ Emerald grinned. She put her hands forward as Usagi called forth her power. "Time to say goodbye your lowness".

"NO!" Diamond shouted. He lifted his hand against Emerald and shot at her, piercing her through the chest. Emerald screamed out in agony. She placed her hand on her chest as she began to cough out blood.

"My prince…I only tried to do it for us…" she wheezed out before falling to the ground. Dead.

Usagi tried to drown out everyone else. She needed to focus on the power surfacing, to control it. To try to avoid what Diamond wanted. She didn't know if it was possible for him to absorb the crystal entirely, but if he could absorb her…the crystal didn't seem too impossible. She extended her arms out in front of her. _'This is it. May Selene be with me.'_

Sapphire peaked out from behind the door. He didn't want to get involved. But Emeralds death just proves that he should no longer side with Diamond. Diamond was their prince, their lord and protector. Now he was their destruction. He would no longer help him. He needed to her the princess out…but calling forth the crystal would be her demise. He couldn't stop that. Her friends however…

"I can't do this anymore! I can't sit here and watch her die!" Selenity paced around through the void. "I need to do something for her. What's the point in staying in this form if I am without power?"

Her hands gripped the bubble in front of her, the small looking glass that Pluto left behind for her to witness her daughters struggle. She was only supposed to be an observer, but she could no longer play that role. Fate and Destiny had played with her life enough as it was, but to mess with her daughters….no…they would finally answer to someone.

"Fate! Destiny! I call upon thee. I demand that you show yourselves to me. As a daughter of the Goddess Selene, I command thee!" her voice echoed around the gates.

In front of her, two figures materialized, one in a sheer white cloak, the other in an endless dark cloak. They large figures commanded presence and inspired a small amount of fear within Selenity's heart, but she would not back down.

"How dare you summon us? We are beyond you and your gods" fate bellowed out, its white cloak moving against imaginable wind.

"Beyond my Gods, yet here you are" Selenity pointed out. She could of sworn she saw one of them scoff.

"What is it that you want from us?" Destiny questioned.

"My daughter, Serenity is going through-"

"Yes. We know of her trial. What of it?" Fate interrupted.

"I wish for her soul to be spared! It is written that a soul must be taken. Let it be mine!" Selenity urged. She was growing tired of her precious baby dying over and over again for the simply amusement of the fates.

"You are already deceased. How can you exchange your life for hers?" Destiny questioned. Such an outrageous thing to ask of.

"My body may be gone. But my soul is as immortal as hers should have been had it not been for this devious ploy. Take my immortality and grant her hers. It's a fair exchange!" Selenity fell onto her knees. Pleading wasn't beneath her, anything for her daughter.

"You know that if we do take this exchange, you may never be allowed to look upon her face again?"

Selenity gathered herself and stood up, tears gleaming against her gray eyes, "I would not be able to see her either way. At least this way, I know she'll be safe"

"Usagi please stop this! You are offering yourself to him!" Minako yelled out. Her struggles against the heavy chains were in vain. They were all too weak to move, to even try to help her. Even talking took too much effort.

"Usako…don't do this!"Mamoru cried out. His heart heavy with fear. This is what she had been hiding all along. Usagi may not have been aware of all the details. But it was obvious she knew that she was somehow dying. His arms ached to embrace her, to soothe away her sorrow and pain that he could feel radiating off her small form. She didn't deserve to hurt this way. He couldn't live without her. He didn't know how.

Usagi managed to produce a small smile, despite her arduous task. The pain was excruciating. Her legs felt like they couldn't hold her up anymore, her tremble was getting worse. As she felt the power within her surge, she began to feel a cold sensation, almost like there was a gust of wind running inside her body. She knew she should stop, that her body couldn't handle much more but her mind decided to press on. This would end tonight, either with her death, or Diamonds. Usagi had lived in fear and shame for far too long, and she was determined to let it go. "It will be alright. You'll see" she grunted out.

"Just a little bit more Serenity. Just a little bit more" Diamond encouraged

Sapphire appeared before the senshi as Diamonds' attention was sorely captured by the princess, "shh!" he whispered, placing his finger on his lips, "If you want to live, I suggest you keep quiet" he neared them and bent down near Mamoru. "I'm going to remove the bindings on all of you, when that happens, hold on to each other and I'll you out of here."

"Why are you helping us!?" Haruka questioned.

Sapphire glared at her quickly, "Now isn't the time for questions"

"I won't leave Usagi behind!" Mamoru argued. "We need to get her out too"

Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will. But now we need to remove you. You're the reason she's doing this." He waved his hand and their arms fell down from the lack of bindings and soon he shimmered out of the throne room along with nine other people.

They reappeared outside the throne room. Sapphire stood up straight and took a look at the senshi. Their wounds were worse than he had anticipated. Before he could utter a word, someone spoke behind him.

"Well…I never imagined this would happen Sapphire. Where is your allegiance?" Rubius stood with his arms crossed across this chest. Four girls stood directly behind him, glaring at the senshi.

"It lies with myself. Yours should also be with mine. You know that" Sapphire emotionlessly stated.

"I don't believe it should. Diamond would reward me greatly when I present him with his traitor of a brother" Rubius launched for an attack, but as quickly as he came at Sapphire, he disappeared along with the four women with a wave of his hand.

"Where did he go?" Rei questioned.

"Back to where he came from. He won't bother us anymore" Sapphire answered.

"Our strongest attacks didn't damage them…and now they're gone?" Makoto countered

"They weren't really real. The reason they absorbed your powers so easily is because they were simply vessels. They were void of souls, I guess you can say. I created them. They were experiments…made to test the methods of replicating people by acquiring souls. They are…no longer needed" Sapphire explained. "Now don't move…" He held out his hands, placing them over the senshi. Slowly a blue light emanated from his hands and enveloped the broken bodies on the floor, their wounds closing and their energy returning.

"How did you-"Ami started.

"I created them from me. The power they absorbed from you came to me. I simply gave you back what you unleashed on them. Since it belongs to you, it cannot harm you, but rather heal you"

"Thank you" Mamoru cleared his throat. He stood up along with his companions. "Let's get her out" He turned to face the large doors.

"I've done all I can for you…I cannot help you any further. While my brother may be evil…I cannot find it in my heart to fight against him…" Sapphire sadly explained

Setsuna stepped closer and bowed her head, "You have done what was required. It's understood." Sapphire gave her an odd look and vanished.

Mamoru looked around at the girls, his fist clenching. "Ready or not…"

A/n: I will be finishing this story. One more chapter to go! Wooo. Thanks for being patient. I hope you all like it

Don't forget to **Review**!

Much love,

_Elle Nim 'loki_


	15. Serenity

I wasn't going to post something up this quickly, but I'm in a really goooood mood on the account that it's my **birthday**! Or rather…my birth week haha! Yay! Does anyone else see that Nickelodeon show, Victorious? Birth week hehe they really have something there.

To Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra: I'm thinking about breaking it down and adding more (Which is what I'm doing right now). There isn't much chance this story will have a sequel, but I will consider writing an epilogue for you ^^

Thank you for those that reviewed. It's always welcome and much appreciated ^^!

*Standard disclaimer applies*

*ooo*

Selenity paced tirelessly, throwing small desperate glances at the viewing orb. _'My darling daughter…please be strong…'_

Her arms wrapped around her frail body, not from cold, but from fear. Fear from the sheer uncertainty of the situation. Her eyes shimmered lightly against the reflection of the images she saw. Serenity and the senshi had always been facing uncertainty since the moment of her birth. They were born into a time of royalty and prestige, of alliances and obligations, of sacrifice and responsibility. As a princess, Serenity was expected to live for her people, for her kingdom, and in eventuality for her king. Destruction came first, however, seeing to the death of her love and her most loyal friends. The truth of their death swarmed around, becoming too much for her, leading to her own death. Serenity's love for her friends drove her to commit suicide. The image of that darn sword piercing her daughter's small and beautiful body still haunts her today. _'Like mother like daughter'_ she mused. Just as Serenity was eager for death upon the murder of her friends, Selenity herself also begged for death the moment her kingdom and daughter were gone. She had nothing left to live for other than to secure a future for her daughter.

'_I sent them away from this…from these horrors so that they could all live in peace. For what? For them to find other horrors!' _she thought. Her own sacrifice was in vain. Giving her life so that her girls could find some semblance of a normal and happy life was just a joke. That's the reason she did not wish for them to be reborn in that time. She knew that if she brought them right back, they would simply suffer more and then perish. Selenity knew she would no longer be there to watch over her precious Serenity and her court. She had to make sure to send them to a time far into the future, to allow herself time to find a way to come back and establish herself in a semi solid body…to watch over them again. So that she may step in whenever she was really needed again. Let just say it's not an easy process, creating a false body to support her soul. Regardless, her anguished soul could never truly rest in peace if she knew Serenity continued to face hardships because she had the misfortune of being born into lunar royalty.

Serenity was damned because of her lineage.

As much as Selenity wanted to fight it, to scream and yell, and deny it she knew deep down that it was HER fault that Serenity suffered. She wasn't the Queen she should have been. If she had been stronger, smarter, more a like a leader…then the crystal would have bonded with her for eternity. Not with her daughter. Selenity should suffer. She brought this upon herself. Selene knows this to be true. Her mother always told her the legends of the crystal having some sort of conscious, of being able to read its wielder and decide if they were a pure and strong enough to be in possession of the crystal for eternity. She knew that the legends were true the moment the crystal was entrusted to her when her mother passed away. Selenity could feel that the crystal breathed and hummed within her. It felt incredible. The sensation of it was overwhelming, a warm bright feeling that reminded her who she was and what she was supposed to stand for. The bond Serenity shares with the crystal cannot compare to the one she herself had…the bond that Selenity shared was one of a mother and her baby. Selenity was the vessel, and the crystal was the baby that would eventually leave her body. The crystal would always remember her and in some way be a part of her but would eventually find another. Serenity and the crystal were one. Serenity was as much a part of the crystal as the crystal was a part of her. It was supposed to be a beneficial symbiotic relationship. All this was simply evidence that Serenity had something that she didn't.

It's not that Selenity was jealous. Sure, when she had been younger and her mother would brush out her hair while telling her stories of the awe inspiring crystal, Selenity would pray and wish that the crystal would choose her. '_What an honor!'_ she used to say, an honor to be picked by the crystal. Now she wished her mother had told her the dark side of wielding the crystal, all the sacrifices that came with being the cosmos chosen. It was the fine print that no one had thought to write down. Selenity wasn't jealous that her daughter had been chosen for such an arduous task. She simply wanted to alleviate the pain that Serenity was going through, the pain she was destined to go through for the rest of her life.

Selenity was neither pure, nor strong enough. She wanted to cry in anguish. What she wouldn't give to relieve Serenity of this burden! _'Why not me!'_

She couldn't forget about the scouts or the prince of the Earth. She was also responsible for their demise as well. If it weren't for her failure as the protector of the crystal, then the people protecting and loving Serenity would not have been placed within harm's way. Serenity couldn't be blamed. Everyone surrounded her and their love for her was instantaneous. Serenity was a beacon of light that shone against the darkness of the world, attracting everyone who witnessed that light, like moths to a flame. Unfortunately Selenity's light never shined as brightly.

Serenity was never to be blamed that she was the only lunarian strong enough to bare this burden. She did so without complaining. Never has her Serenity blamed her origins, her people, and her mother for the 'gift' she inherited. Serenity accepted it with such a grace that it confounded her. Any other person would have rejected that destiny, given the crystal to the nearest evil doer whom confronted them, and washed their hands of it all. Serenity fought and persisted. All for the sake of others…which is probably the reason the crystal had chosen her.

Selenity wasn't sure that if given the opportunity, she would do as Serenity had done. Sure, she had given her life in an attempt to destroy the one that ruined her kingdom and save the souls of her daughter and her friends but it seemed selfish compared to the sacrifices that Serenity made. Selenity attempted to vanquish the evil in order to secure her daughter with a future. She also sent her daughters' soul to the future to guarantee her another life. All Selenity's sacrifices surrounded her daughter…not the welfare of others. Selenity didn't stop to think about send other souls in the future so that they too could find a happier life. No. Only her princess and her friends got that honor…Was she selfish?

Selfish was right.

Completely right.

Selenity wasn't fit to rule the kingdom, so it was destroyed. Selenity wasn't fit to be the mother of such a pure daughter, so she sought death. Selenity wasn't fit to be granted peace, so she must exist to be witness to her daughters eternal suffering. _'Thinking this way will not help anyone' _she thought, '_as Serenity is strong…I shall be too'_

'_My strong little warrior…she reminds me so much of her father. That fighting spirit was one in the same'_ a small chuckle escaped her lips. She frowned almost as soon as the chuckle came out. This was not a time to be laughing. '_Much less as Serenity's expense'_, she rebuked herself.

Her thoughts wandered to her husband. May he rest in peace. She was glad that he didn't live to witness the demise of their kingdom and of their beloved daughter. He loved Serenity above all else. He always called her his little miracle.

'_Now I need to be her miracle'_

_*ooo*_

"What are we supposed to do?"

Mamoru shook his head in frustration. They had been asking him that since Sapphire left. Rush in? Save her? What was he supposed to say? He sneered at the door…at what was behind the door. He brought his hand up, running it through his hair. "We go in. It's that simple" he finally answered

"And then?" Minako pressed. Going in would make sense. He should give her more credit. She wasn't THAT stupid. Her question arose from not knowing how to save Usagi. Her soul was being taken away from her body, into Diamonds, and then…she would disappear. She would be evil. Isn't that what Diamond counting on? How were they supposed to save her from that?

"AND THEN? SERIOUSLY MINAKO?!" Rei roared. Her hands clamped onto Mina's arm, tightening her hands in anger, fingers digging into Minako's pale arm. Minako didn't move. Her arm turning blue from lack of blood circulation, she winced slightly, but the pain wasn't anything compared to the anger she knew Rei had growing inside her. Not from her comment…but from the same fear they all had. How would they save Usagi from something that had been happening under all their noses?

"This isn't the time to lose it Rei" Hotaru peeped from behind Michiru. Hotaru raised her hand and placed it on top Minako's shoulder. As her arm glided down Minako's arm, Hotaru managed to get Rei to loosen her hold and then eventually drop her arm down in defeat.

"Mina I…I-"Rei stammered. Minako rubbed her arm lightly and threw Rei a small smile to indicate that forgives was already given.

"When we go in there…I am unsure of what we will face. I cannot see anymore than you all can. The princess may no longer be herself. We must not despair" Setsuna stepped forward. Her garnet eyes betrayed the words she had just said. They reflected much fear and despair, but she refused to look at anyone.

Her fears weren't only for Usagi. If her princess had turned to the other side, then may Selene help them. Their combined power is only a fraction of what Serenity possessed. There wouldn't be much that would be able to stop her. Their power was also at risk. Originally their powers were granted to them by the royalty of each respective planet. They were the only ones who were able to harness the raw power of the planet through their private planetary crystals. It was channeled to the Moon's crystal and then given to the Senshi through Selenity and then Serenity. It was a way to ensure loyalty to the lunarian royalty. Each channel could be disconnected at any time with the permission of royal lunarian blood. After the kingdoms fell on every planet save for Earth, the planetary powers were channeled by Serenity directly and then she granted them to the Senshi. If Serenity wanted to, the Senshi's powers could be called back and their channel would be blocked. Despite them being the princess in their own right, they spent very little time on their planet to cultivate the complex knowledge of converting planetary power into something tangible for themselves. Serenity was able to because of the crystal.

If their power as Senshi was to be taken away…there would be no way of bringing the princess back and they would be sitting ducks. Chances are, they'd be the first targets.

"Setsuna?" Ami had been asking her questions for the past minutes, but they did not reach Setsuna's ears. They drowned out behind the clatter in her head.

"Sorry. I was trying to see" She straightened her dark green hair. Her eyes hardened back to their usual reserve. The Senshi did not need to know of her fears. It would not help at all.

Mamoru couldn't wait any longer. He pushed past Setsuna, as she knew he would, and pushed against the doors, "Let's go" he commanded.

*ooo*

"That's it Serenity. Transform for me, my love!" Diamond shouted in near ecstasy. He could feel her soul within him, it was damn near destructive to his cool demeanor. He couldn't hide it anymore. He was positively giddy with anticipation. Years of calculation finally paying off. She would be his. Made from him. In every single way. He was no longer sitting on his thrown, how could he just sit there? He stood, with one of his arms stretched out towards Serenity and the other clutching onto the top of the chair. His gripped tightened, along with his loins, as her stared at her.

Usagi stood brightly in all her glory. Her arms were stretched out above her as she called forth the power of the crystal to aid her in her transformation. Not to her Senshi form…but that of Serenity. Her form glowed brightly within the confines of the dark eerie thrown room. Her eyes remained closed. She feared that if she opened them, her concentration would break and her power would be depleted. Any hope of saving her friends would be gone. Her resolve could not break! This was taking so much more time than it ever had before. Her arms began to falter, and the glow around her began to dim.

"No! I can do this!" she yelled out in determination. "Please Selene. Hear my plea…Give me the power" Usagi's face contorted in pain. This was too much.

Despite the pain, she refused to lower her arms. She refused to call off the power of the crystal. They had always succeeded. Why should this be any different?

She felt so…weak. "Diamond…stop this. Stop this game!" Usagi demanded

Diamond simply grinned. "No. Never. It's already set in motion. Now it's time to finish it!" He raised his hand in the direction of where the Senshi were supposed to be without glancing over, his eyes completely focused on Usagi. "Say goodbye to your friends" within a second, he shot in their direction. A huge explosion broke Usagi out of her trance.

"NOOOO!" she screamed in agony, finally opening her cerulean eyes. As the smoke cleared, nothing was left. Not a trace of her friends…nothing. With rage in her heart, she threw out her arms in front her chest, preparing the crystal to materialize. Rapidly, the crystal began to shimmer into existence and take the form of a rose…Mamoru's rose. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED!" she yelled out. In one fluid motion, her hair turned into a mass of silver and a heavenly white dress replaced the soiled one on her body.

"Serenity…" he whispered. He waited so long for this…

Serenity's insignia flared to life. The official mark of her heritage. Serenity opened her eyes; her once cool cerulean eyes now were a pool of gray with flecks of silver. As she began to collect the magic around her, she felt the crystal crack slightly. _'Please don't do this…not yet'_ she begged. She needed to finish this, no matter what. For her Senshi. For Mamoru.

"Serenity. Is this all? The revenge of your friends? I expected more from you princess" Diamond taunted. His grin grew even more infuriated to Serenity. All she wanted to do was burn it off of his face!

"STOP IT!" she gritted out. The vain on her forehead slightly protruded out with the strain she was going through to control her power. She knew Diamond was openly taunting her so that she would let out her power, and even though she knew…and was aware that if she let her power run freely…she would exhaust herself beyond the point of recovery.

Even knowing all of this…she couldn't help herself. Her friends died because of her. Her father was murdered, as well as Shingo. She welcomed the chance to let her magic branch out on its own. It sought retribution for the death of her loved ones. With a loud yell, she pushed her magic forth, summoning it and finally letting it lose towards Diamond. _'Let it end'_ she thought as she held her arms in front of her.

Diamond smiled. He approached Serenity calmly, wanting to savor this moment. He spread his arms out to his sides, as a welcome to the attack, slightly bracing himself for the impact. As the bright white light neared him; he felt such a hot sensation from the middle of his chest so unfamiliar to him that it shocked him beyond words. A tear almost escaped his eye. Almost. Even though this light was meant to destroy him, Serenity's light was so pure that it emitted such a warm and calming feeling, even he could distinguish what it was.

At once, the light engulfed him. Serenity finally dropped her hands and her knees buckled in exhaustion. The crystal hovered above her head, glowing faintly. She was about to recall back into her body when her head shot up at the sound of a chuckle. In front of her, stood Diamond in all his glory, unscathed.

"How…" Serenity whispered. Her eyes widened in dread. Slowly she began to lift herself off the cold marble floor, her legs shaking, reminding her of her weak state. The pure light from the crystal was meant to destroy anything corrupt…no one could handle it except…

Herself…

"Don't look so surprised Serenity. Your crystal now reads your soul within me…it will not kill me anymore. Doing so would only destroy you, and the crystal would not willingly do so" He stepped towards Serenity. "And now…To finish this" he smirked. He placed his arms out and called forth the crystal. Serenity gasped. What was he doing? She quickly shot her hand up to take hold of the crystal but it answered Diamonds call first. It zoomed across the room and settled in front of Diamonds hands

"No…..this can't….it can't be" Serenity's tears clouded her vision. The crystal…Diamond…She shook her head violently. She called forth for the crystal. The crystal glowed slightly, acknowledging the request, but it refused to move any closer to her. Her tears began to pour out of her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt a horrible pain in the middle of her chest. It gripped her heart and would not let go. Placing her hand on her chest, she fell to the ground. Her gaze landed on the door that she had entered from. It was all lost…

Slowly, her silvery silken locks turned gold, and she felt her insignia disappear. Serenity was gone. She didn't have enough power to maintain that transformation. And without the crystal, Serenity no longer existed. Usagi withered in pain on the floor, screaming out in agony. As she tried to stand up for a second time, she noticed that she could see through her hands. She shot a gaze to Diamond and managed to narrow her eyes at him despite the horrible pain. Diamond comfortably settled himself on his throne and decided to wait patiently.

As Usagi finally peeled herself off the floor, her body was shimmering in and out, fading away completely. Her power was gone. She exhausted everything she had within her…

"Usagi!"

Usagi gasped and turned to face to the door behind her. "Mamoru…?" she whispered weakly. Her friends…how was this possible? She took one step towards him, her hand stretched out. She needed to touch him…to make sure he was real…to make sure that he was alright. Mamoru ran up to her, noticing her body was fading away. "USAGI!" he cried out again in desperation. As soon as their fingers were about to touch, her body faded away into a flurry of white mist. "NO!"

Diamond stood up holding the crystal out, and called the mist to him. His eyes opened in pleasure, as he felt Serenity within him, whole. As soon as he absorbed her completely, the crystal slowly faded away as well. He felt alive…now than ever.

"What did you do to her?! Bring her back!" Mamoru growled out. He began to run towards Diamond when suddenly a bright light erupted from Diamond, slowing Mamoru down to shield his eyes. The Senshi also crouched down and covered their faces. As the light began to dissipate, Mamoru uncovered his eyes and looked up at Diamond.

A loud gasp escaped his lips, in front of him stood Usagi, and dressed in a long tight, sleeveless black dress. Her hair was pulled into a long pony tail, exposing a black upside moon. Her arm was draped around Diamond and her lip was curled in distaste as she eyed Mamoru and Senshi in front of her. Diamond glowed. His arm wrapped around her waist and brought her even closer to his body. He gripped her waist and planted a kiss on her full lips. She growled and pressed herself hungrily against him, kissing him harder with each passing second. As he pulled away from her, lust was heavily evident in his eyes, she pouted. She casually laid her head against his chest and wriggled her fingers towards the Senshi.

"Miss me?" she laughed haughtily.

*ooo*

Okay. So now it really is one more chapter haha. The ending is near mwuahaha

Don't forget to Review! Would love to end this story with 300 reviews ^^ but no pressure. It was my birthday after all! *wink* *wink*

Much love!

Elle Nim 'Loki


End file.
